The Sonata of a Lost Memory
by Lilithyin27
Summary: Sawada Tsunako was left inside a burning and crumbling building. She managed to survive but lost her right eye and memories in the process. Afterwards she got adopted by the Vendice and was raised by them. One day she was assigned to a mission in Japan. ALLfem!27, AU, Slight Parental! Vendice.
1. The Dance of the Flame

NEW STORY!

Yipee so I'm back with a new story this time I re-edited it to make sure the story won't be too long or very short. I decided to start a new story because when I read my other KHR fic I felt...well what you call this uneasy? Plus I had this new idea when I finished watching the anime 'Another' which was really weird but good in its own way.

I fell in love with the character design :3. Let's not prolong this worthless intro of mine and jump to the story!

ENJOY!

* * *

Once upon a time there lived one happy family, they were also known as the Sawada family. The family was composed of an optimistic mother (Sawada Nana) and cheerful father (Sawada Iemitsu) together with their twins; an energetic boy (Sawada Ietsuna) and a reserved girl (Sawada Tsunako). Today is the 14th of October and the family took a vacation in Italy to celebrate their children's birthday. The father's boss had bought a house somewhere in the far from the city for them to live while they temporarily stay in Italy. I guess this house could be considered a beautiful castle.

Inside the flat was of course grand decorations and a sparkling chandelier fit for a 'royal family'. Even if they were treated like one in fact they weren't. They were just an ordinary family comprised if normal people. Since it was the twins' birthday the family decided to go out and celebrate royal style of course. What could possibly go wrong during this wonderful day?

The father and mother decided to dine in a restaurant. It was a simple yet elegant looking restaurant that served Italian cuisines. After they ate their fill, they went to the mall to shop for their children's birthday gift. They bought the boy everything he wanted from clothes to toys and even gadgets; he names it he gets it. They were so busy paying for all the toys and things the boy wanted that they didn't notice their little girl. She was still having a hard time on picking what she wanted.

There were so many toys, gadgets, and a lot more! Ah, but the girl showed no interest toward them except maybe for that bunny stuffed toy on the 3rd rack of the shelf. Her father saw her and immediately asked what she was reaching for. She immediately pointed to that adorable bunny stuffed toy and her father got it and petted her head; together they went to the counter to pay for it.

The day was almost over, but what's a birthday without cake? The boy was merrily licking his ice cream when he gaped at the pastry shop's display. A chocolate cake! They entered and he pointed at the said pastry and his parents smiled and bought the cake. Again, they were so busy looking around that they didn't notice their baby girl slip away and look for her favorite pastry.

The shop had lots of yummy delicacies. There were freshly baked bread, puffy cupcakes, chocolate-y brownies, and of course cake. Perhaps it was this shop's specialty since most of their displays were just cake with different coatings. The little girl sighed as she looked around once again these pastries did not catch her attention. Her eyes kept looking around hoping to see something more extraordinary. Alas! She saw a simply looking cake with vanilla cream mixed with chocolate and it was topped by strawberries.

The said fruit was always her favorite ever since she was 3. Her brother liked chocolate and blueberries. She preferred vanilla and strawberries due to the fact that its sweetness was balanced for her. This time it was her mother that saw her. She pointed at the cake and immediately her mother called out for assistance and asked for that cake to be packed along with the pastries they bought.

It was already night time. They entered their flat and put away all of the things they shopped for. Most of them were the boy's gifts and some of them were for his little sister which was simply a stuffed bunny and a strawberry-vanilla cake. It was time to blow the cake but the boy refused to open his cake. He pointed at his little sister's cake to be blown instead of his. She immediately agreed since she disliked her brother's taste for sweets. Thus they blew the candles on the cake and they made their wish.

The boy silently wished that for his next birthday he would receive more presents, have all the attention of his parents and that his little sister wouldn't come next time. After all she was but a magnet for trouble and not to mention a klutz. He disliked her because she was stupid and very useless so she earned the nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' in their class back at Japan. He sighed and immediately took the largest slice of cake.

The girl wished for her next birthday she wanted her parents to have a happy celebration like this and that her brother would stop on teasing and calling her 'dame'. She also wished for friends because back at Japan she was lonely. Her brother refused to play with her and instead played with other children outside. She was very weak and naïve so she was always the target for bullies. In school while her brother excelled at everything she failed at almost anything.

Tomorrow was a new day. The past should be left behind and move forward to the present. Always smile and think positive who knows? One day trouble will finally leave you in peace. That was always what she thought to herself. No matter what happened she would stay alive and live happily despite her 'unfortunate' condition.

It was past 10 and all of them were tucked to sleep. The girl woke up to tinkle inside the bathroom. She locked the door and sat on the bowl. Suddenly she heard an explosion and screams from the people. She heard gunshots and more explosions. Another explosion was set off this time their flat was shaking. It meant that this place would crumble to dust! She immediately lifted her PJ pants and pulled the door but it was blocked by a large cabinet and debris.

She began to shout for help but her pleas weren't heard. Then she heard voiced from outside. The place was still shaking and the lights were flickering. She heard… "Dad let's go! Maybe sister heard the commotion first with her weird hearing ability and immediately got out of the building without us!" That was her brothers voice 'No…I-I never had that ability! I-I'm still here!" her thoughts screamed

"Tsu-kun's right, perhaps she already went out of the building ahead of us. Tsu-chan's a smart girl and I know she's bright enough to get out a trembling building."

"You're right! Let's go afterwards let's search for Tsu-chan!" He brought out his cell phone and afterwards they left…

**XXX**

She still continued to bang on the debris in hopes she would be heard. Then she stopped when she felt she was weakened due to the lack of oxygen. She saw smoke…a dark one. Perhaps there was already a fire! She tried to look for a possible escape route then she saw a very small window but she could even barely put her head out.

With the last strength she had she raised her fist and tried to punch the debris. It was futile because not even a crack was made. She felt her vision go blurry and go black. She had short and slow breaths and she lay on her back side looking up at the ceiling. Tears filled her eyes… what had she done to deserve this? Was it because she desired happiness? Or was it she didn't leave when her brother told to. She clutched on the stuffed bunny she accidentally brought inside the toilet. She assumed the fetal position and she tightly closed her eyes. She felt a rock fall on her head and afterwards…everything collapsed…

**XXX**

It was night time…the fire was enormous. The 'royal family' got out in time before the building collapsed. They were scared, all of them. Then the old man who was the father's boss parked the car in front of them and told all of them to get it. They panicked when they heard another gunshot. As they entered the memory of their baby girl was left behind. It burned and crumbled to ashes. The body of the said girl was buried underneath the flat. Blood was gushing everywhere, corpses were scattered, guns were seen but there was no survivor.

'Once upon a time' ended with a tragedy. Where were the words 'The End' or 'End'? Ah, but this 'fairy tale' isn't over yet. It still needed a plot…a story…a different story or perhaps a new hero? No, no and NO. This story still has a long way to go. What's suited for this tale is a 'To be Continued'

**XXX**

A 'To be Continued' story indeed we see a body in a fetal position underneath the debris and miraculously still got a small pulse. Even if it was faint the sound of life could still be heard. She who was forgotten and left behind still had a second chance in life. Perhaps this was the 'New Tomorrow' the girl was talking about a 'Second Chance' in life. If you were given a chance to change something in your life what would it be? She spoke through her sub-consciousness…'Everything'

Her right eye was bleeding she was still clutching that bunny in her arms and she had a peaceful look on her face. All of a sudden there was a small light, a faint light it was the ray of the moon. The moon always looked so elegant so peaceful and quite. It had companions and they were always with the moon to light up the night. She wanted to be the moon; she wanted to have 'stars' that would be together with the 'moon' and together they would shine the night.

She slowly opened her eyes. She felt a drop of water on her face followed by another drop and noticed that it was raining. She picked up her rabbit and clutched her bleeding right eye. She walked away to the forest and gave one final look at the fire before walking away. She was bleeding everywhere; she walked and walked and walked until it was twilight. Our little princess then stumbled upon some place she looked at it before finally losing consciousness and fell on the ground. It was still raining although it was more like a drizzle now it was nearing day time.

Somebody came out of the door and they were covered with bandages donning a black cape and a black hat. There was also a baby on the shoulder of one of them. It jumped down looking at the unconscious figure lying there in the rain. He mouthed "Survivor" to his companions and they immediately carried her inside of the building. They tended to her injuries and placed her in a…dark cell. It was more like a very plain looking room without any decorations but just a plain looking bed located at the far left.

**XXX**

She woke up and looked at her surroundings still clutching her bunny. She sat up on her bed and touched her right eye and felt something covering it. It was an eye patch but she felt she still had her right eye ball intact so why where one?

She was covered in bandages starting from her right knee, left elbow, and her forehead. She was now wearing a plain white shirt and a plain white pants. She got up but hissed in pain and then she heard a voice. "Lay down as you are not yet fully recovered. We are the Vindice and I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein. You were covered in injuries when we first found you. Tell me your name."

She looked at him and shook her head. "You do not recall anything at all?" Once again he received a 'No' for an answer from the girl. "…Very well from now on you will live as nothing and exist with the name 'Tsuki'." His companion looked at him slightly surprised from what he said then looked back at the girl and merely remained silent.

"…Why?" She couldn't tell his expression. He was covered with bandages head to toe but he was a baby she could tell. "You now exist in darkness surrounded by mystery and shrouded with secrets. From now on you shall be the moon of the night existing together with the stars." He was different she could tell but something within her said she could trust this baby. This was another chance…

She reached her hand out as if reaching for the baby. It jumped and landed on her lap and faced her "From this day forward you shall be recognized as the 5th member of the Vindice. A group the fears nobody, a group that sides with no one but exists as guards who maintain the order of Mafia laws."

"Mafia…Law?" she muttered

"…When you are old enough you shall understand. This cell shall be your room. Decorate it as much as you like for your comfort. Do not expect to be treated as a child and for mercy. You are now our equal for that you shall be trained to be one of us. The world you are now involved will never show kindness."

She nodded…the contract was sealed. She was an official member of the Vindice. The most feared Prison guards of Italy. They are the keepers of mafia law and those that maintain peace. They show no mercy and were known as "Death gods"…

**XXX**

Years later; 10 years to be exact the girl grew up to become strong not stronger like the Vindice but strong enough to handle prisoners. The prisoners stated that she was very calm and very quiet too. Some of then tried to flirt with her but ended up getting beaten to bloody pulp by the girl. Some witnessed her blushing slightly but then those witnesses were made sure they never remembered that incident.

Despite the fact she was part of the Vindice she was capable of emotions too. Although throughout those years of training she has learned to manipulate them along with the night flame. Bermuda said that she was capable of emitting two types of flame. The sky flame and the night flame however she chose the night flame as that was the first flame she was able to emit. Strangely enough though, the baby did not feel any sort of bitterness nor resentment when she lit the said flame…

Anyway she did not wear any bandages around her head. She did have bandages around her legs reaching her thighs and that's where it was just located. She wore a plain black Shirt-waist shirt and black below the knee length boots. Wherever she went she would always carry her bunny toy. It had a bandage over its right eye she stated it was for 'style'. She had a black eye patch over her right eye a reminder of what happened 10 years ago.

She never bothered searching for her lost memories. She had a new family even with the strict and silent treatment she received she still felt warm around them. They trained her and gave her a new home. Why bother the past when you have the present?

She roamed around the prison looking at every cell making sure that nobody was making a fuss. The prisoners admired her natural charm. She may be cold but she was still a beauty. She donned long spiky hair that reached her waist and kind of short for her age but no matter s that's what makes her so cute. She always tied it into a ponytail which some of the male prisoners find hot. She also wore this black coat and carried that bunny within her arms.

A certain prisoner finds the girl charming and lovely…

**Prisoner name: Rokudo Mukuro**

**Age: 15**

The cell was labeled with a name and age along with its cell number which was '69'. Out of all the prisoners Vindice has handled he was the toughest and rowdiest of all. His special ability was illusions which were capable of fooling the Vendice themselves but not, Tsuki. She switched the positions of her eye patch before she entered his cell.

"Kufufufu I was expecting you young lady~" he teased.

"…They assigned me to look after you while they are out for their current mission. I request you stay put if you do not wish to be harmed." She stated while looking at him in the eye. He had a red right eye and an indigo left one.

"Oya do you not trust me?"

"…Why must I trust you?" BAM that hit the spot and he paled a little but regained composure.

"Kufufu we're childhood friends remember?"

"I do not recall being your 'friend' what I do recall is that I used to look after you when we were young whenever the Vindice was away." BAM another spot

"Oya oya, perhaps you might need to take one of those memory pills they sell. It might help you remember our bonding moments."

"Perhaps you are the one in need of them." She said while being stoic and polite at the same time.

"Kufufu lovely as always tell me how can you resist my illusions so well?"

"…Give me one good reason to tell you Rokudo Mukuro." BOOM well it looks like his 'flirting' fails once more. POP! He suddenly had an idea

"Kufufu the thought merely interests me that is all there is to it."

"…" there was silence her emotionless right eye looked at him. He looked back and she sighed.

"Oya what a rare sight to see a Vindice member sighing."

"…They have arrived…behave yourself well Mukuro Rokudo or you will face the consequences."

"Kufufufu, are you worried about me little bunny?"

"Think what you wish to think. My guard duty is over…" she turned her back on him and she left his cell. He was smirking and perhaps he imagined it but before she left she flashed a short angelic smile and muttered a "Rest well Mukuro-san…" before she returned to her emotionless state and walked away.

Mukuro blushed and smirked then he thought 'If she would always be like that then I wouldn't mind staying in prison for a millennium.'

**XXX**

A week later there were a few criminals who managed to escape the prison. That includes Rokudo Mukuro and friends. Tsuki sighs once more recalling how many times he tried to escape but always ended up a failure he kept trying and trying training himself inside his cell until he mastered his illusions. She couldn't believe that this time he managed to succeed but that wouldn't be for long. She approached Bermuda and the gang to discuss the prison break.

The following day one of the members reported that he was located in Japan. 'So he was safe huh…' Tsuki mentally thought and mentally did a sigh of relief. Jager, who was Bermuda's partner, stated that "That little runt will be sure to make a rampage in Japan if we don't catch him sooner. We must make sure he will not destroy the country without leaving this prison."

"So you are suggesting one of us has to fly to Japan to watch over that criminal?" Bermuda added

"Yeah, I have also heard that is where the soon to be boss of Vongola resides." Jager stated

"His name was Sawada Ietsuna if I recall. Perhaps he is targeting the heir for his own reasons." Bermuda jumped off Jager's shoulder and then he faced Tsuki. Tsuki stared back at him and then he said "Tsuki I am assigning you to Japan to watch over that 'friend' of yours."

"…He is not my 'friend' or whatsoever." She stated in a quite meek voice.

"Oh? I find it hard to believe for the last 10 years of your guarding duty you were always assigned to look after him and never managed to ensnare his heart?" Bermuda said in a slight joking manner.

Tsuki looked away and clutched her bunny tighter "…We did talk but it was always threats and attempts to escape…" she slightly blushed.

"…Anyway you will reside in a city called Namimori. You will study there and attend the same class as the soon-to-be boss of the Vongola. While you are there try to befriend him and ask for his background information. You will also reside in a house somewhere near his own home."

"…It is not like I refuse to partake in this mission but will you please explain why it must be me who has to travel and live in Japan?"

"First, you can speak Japanese more fluently than most of us. Second, when we first met you did not speak Italian but Japanese which only means you came from Japan. Third, it is a good opportunity to get exposed to the outside world and improve your information gathering. Lastly, you know Rokudo Mukuro better than most of us. It is also known you are the ONLY Vindice prison guard he ever listens to. Go to Japan, try to speak some sense into him and use force if you must. Your flight will be tonight…"

"Tonight, but the-"

"If you are worried about the preparations it's already complete. The house you will reside in is ready. Here is the address." Jager handed her a piece of paper.

"Also try not to mention your affiliation with us. It might bring more chaos. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

Then Tsuki left and prepared her clothes in her cell. The night came and she already packed her things. She passed by some prisoners and asked her "Well missy~ where are you going this night?"

She paused and looked at him "I am going to Japan to babysit a few prisoners."

"Oooh~ lucky man that Mukuro. I wish I was him well get going then you might be late for your job." The prisoner teased.

She gave a faint smile and then she left but not without hearing a faint "Have a safe trip" from Bermuda.

* * *

How was it?

I'm sure there are a lot of spelling and grammar errors that I forgot to recheck. Still I want you, yes you, to tell me what you think of the story. SOOO~ please review :DDDD


	2. A Misty Memory

Chapter 2 is here baby!

Don't forget to tell me or suggest what I can do to make the plot more interesting Review below :DDD

* * *

**XXX**

**JAPAN**

**7 AM**

The plane landed and she got off the plane together with her luggage and the bunny. She looked up at the sky she sighed. Tsuki went to the toilet to change her clothes. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and gray skirt that reached above her knees. She was still wearing her usual bandages and boots. She rode a cab and headed to Namimori. She had to head to her home and go to the school campus.

When she arrived at the said house it looked very home-y she went inside and found it surprisingly warm and cozy just like how a house should be. The furniture was already arranged so there was no need to fix anything. She headed upstairs to see her room. Her room…was well let's just say she flushed in embarrassment when she saw it. She opened her closet and saw her uniform and…feminish clothes.

"I must be dreaming." She said while she pinched herself slightly wincing in pain but found out that it was all real. "You can't be serious…when I return I will make sure to…give them the silent treatment." Her phone rang and she answered it "Hello."

"So how do you like your bedroom?" it was Bermuda talking.

"…" _ah of course the silent treatment I almost forgot about that. _Bermuda cleared his throat and said

"Oh so you loved it so much you decided to give me the silent treatment?"

"…" once again he received nothing from Tsuki

"Still not speaking? Well anyway don't get too excited you've yet to see the real deal. Tonight or rather today you will go to school and act like a normal female teenager should be. Remember not to be suspicious." _Perhaps this time I would be able to get a reply_

"…" All Bermuda could hear through the phone was the sound of her soft breathing.

"Very well call back soon." When Bermuda was about to press the 'end call' button of the phone he heard a faint voice. It was so silent that all he heard was a one letter word.

"o…" _What was she trying to tell me? _

"Hm I couldn't quite catch that. What were you saying?"

"I-I s-s-said T-thank you…" Tsuki stuttered and had a faint blush appear on her face. She was being a Tsundere for Otaku's sake! Even if she was raised to be a heartless Vendice member deep inside of her she just couldn't let go of her emotions. Deep inside… she was still a human

Then she heard two words that he would always mutter when she was left in Vendicare to watch over Mukuro when they were on a mission "…Take care." He hung up the phone and it was followed by a beeping sound.

Tsuki found it hard to place the phone back. She wanted to hear those words once more. Those words that she always heard from her dreams, those two words that blurry image that would always appear in her dream. Perhaps… it was a memory?

She shrugged off that thought and gently placed the phone back. She glanced at the pink round wall clock located just above her door. It was 7:30, she had to fix herself up and prepare for school…

_School…huh? _She thought about the place and suddenly felt images flash in front of her eyes. Maybe before she had this amnesia she must have attended school? Even if she did she had a lot of catching up to do. There's no use thinking about a past you can't even remember.

She touched her right eye and immediately opened her wardrobe to look for that school uniform…

**XXX**

Finally she was in her school uniform and it was 7:45, school starts at 8 but she decided to walk anyway. She heard voices from behind; one was happy-go-lucky, the other one was overconfident, and the last one was panicky. They went ahead of her not noticing her presence. They dashed as if they were chased by the Grim Reaper. Oh well… not that it had anything to do with her anyway.

She still walked and looked around as she admired the natural beauty of the place. It was very peaceful and quiet too. It was very different from the environment she grew up in. Everything was metal, people who committed crimes were present in her 'home' too let's also not forget about her so-called 'family'. Her family was known to be Death God's but whenever the prisoners saw her presence she was always made fun of because of her innocent face and short height. Especially a certain pineapple head…

_Speaking of pineapple head, I wonder what he's up to now. _ She hated to admit but she missed all the teasing and his attempts of making her his only one. _What was I thinking? He's a prisoner, a criminal. People like him should be punished by law. _Ah but there's more than meets the eye…that's what she learned during her 'babysitting' duty for the past 10 years.

When he first arrived he was bitter and resented the sight of everyone inside Vindicare, even her. He refused to eat and to even talk. One day while the other Vindice member were out on a mission Bermuda assigned her to look after the 'young one' while they were away. That was also the time when he showed her his ability. She remembered that look on his face when she first entered his cell…

**_Flashback_**

"…_Kufufu who might you be?" his laugh was sinister and irritating to hear to the ears of our young Tsuki._

"_My identity does not matter to a person like you. I am simply assigned to look after you while the rest are away." She looked at him eye to eye and saw that fierce and determined look on his face. She figured that he wants to escape so badly…_

"_Kufufu is that so? Are you with the Vendice then?" _

_Tsuki observed his body, his clothes was composed of a plain white shirt and white pants. The same clothes she wore when she first arrived in Vendicare. Then she moved to his face, the most interesting feature she saw was his hair. It almost resembled a pineapple. Afterwards she looked at his eyes; red and blue. _

"_So what if I am?"_

"_Kufufu you certainly don't look like them. I can also sense that you're weaker that those people."_

_She faintly muttered a "So what?" while still looking emotionless._

"_Kufufu that emotionless look on your face does not suit you. If you are to guard me you have to at least show interesting expressions so my stay here will be a little bit more entertaining."_

_Tsuki took a deep breath and said "I cannot let my emotions blind my judgment. You are a criminal and that will never change."_

"_Oya that was a bit harsh of you. Well I'm still a human just like you and I get bored when I have nothing entertaining to do."_

"_Does it look like I am here to entertain?" Tsuki replied with an irritated tone._

"_Oya oya did I finally succeed in irritating you?" he had a smug look on his face that made Tsuki want to punch him just to swipe that irritating look._

_She did a faint grunt and replied"…I'm afraid not." while wearing that usual emotionless look._

"_Kufufu your hand doesn't seem to agree." He pointed to her right hand that was clenched into a fist. In fact she clenched it to hard that it started to bleed. She lifted it up and stared at it before letting out a small sigh._

"_Kufufu aren't you going to treat that?"_

"…_No"_

"_Oya and why not? You might get infection."_

"_If I did then you would escape plus I don't even know you so why worry over someone else's injury?" he stared at her before letting out a small chuckle._

"_Kufufufu, don't get me wrong __**Vendice**__ even if I'm a criminal I still do have a heart unlike you people." He emphasized on the word 'Vendice' then finally Tsuki narrowed her left eye._

"_What do you mean Rokudo Mukuro?" her right hand was bleeding even harder than before when she clenched her fist even tighter._

"_Kufufu, before I ever became a villain I used to live a normal life. Then those people gave me away to become a guinea pig for an experiment. Afterwards I killed all of them and I ended up at this place."_

"…_And why are you telling me this?"_

"_Kufufu I just felt like it…"_

_There was silence but Mukuro brought up another conversation "Kufufu, how about you? What happened to your eye and why did you end up at this place?"_

"…_Why should I tell you?"_

"_Kufufu I told my story why don't you tell yours. After all we're going to see each other more often."_

_She sighed once more and started to narrate her story "I don't remember my past, my name or anything else about my life before. It has already been a year to but I remember walking without a destination in mind with my injuries and a stuffed bunny. Then I ended up here._

_The Vendice took me in and replaced my injured right eye with a prosthetic one. They are currently training me to become strong enough to defend myself from well… criminals."_

"_Kufufufu that means you used to have a family? How come they didn't search for you?"_

_The mood suddenly turned sullen for little Tsuki. Her left eye suddenly softened allowing Mukuro to have a slight glimpse of her sorrow. Then it went back to the usual cold ones._

"_I did and perhaps they might have moved on…without me."_

"_Kufufu stop the tough act young one it doesn't look good on you."_

"…_I am not doing the 'tough act'…"_

"_Oya then why are you trembling?"_

_True to his words she was trembling and even she didn't notice that. "Are you trying to use your powers on me?" she asked coldly._

"_Kufufu no and even if I wished to be able to do that my powers are not capable of inflicting that kind of…damage."_

"…_Then what-" she was suddenly stopped with a small chuckle from the boy. "Kufufu don't panic little one you're just experiencing a normal reaction of a human…sadness."_

"_I don't…understand. Why am I…like this?"_

"_Kufufu isn't it obvious?" he said in a teasing manner. She shook her head and bowed it to cover her eyes with her bangs._

"_Oya don't tell me that even after narrating your own experience you didn't feel a thing? Shall I evaluate all of it for you in your steed?" She merely remained silent to which Mukuro considered as a 'Yes'_

"_Kufufu very well then… you don't remember anything." He took a step forward while Tsuki took one step back. "You lost everything." Another step… "You were abandoned" and another one… "And…you're lonely. Nobody cares about you, not even the Vendice. Those people aren't even capable of feeling let alone know feelings."_

_Tsuki felt her back touch the cell gate. She felt weird feelings as if she wanted to let it all out but she couldn't…no… not in front of him."I'm not afraid of you…" she muttered in front of him_

"_Kufufu indeed you aren't but how about you? Don't you feel afraid?"_

"_What am I supposed to be afraid of?"_

"_Kufufu what a silly question little one, it should be… what are YOU afraid of? Remember I am not the master of your life kufufu…" She saw darkness it was all dark and it was just her._

"…_Stop it…"_

_Tsuki sat on the floor hugging her knees. What was she afraid of? In her stay with the Vendice never had she felt this… fear. She was trembling, shaking and remembering images she didn't want to recall. The sound of bombs, bullets, screams, blood splattering everywhere, the fire and falling rocks. She felt incredible pain in her chest and in her right eye._

_Mukuro simply watched with a smirk on his face. She was emotionally unstable he could feel it. He lifted his right hand and untied her eye patch and held on to it. Finally she looked up to him with fear in her eyes._

"_Stop…it" _

"_Kufufu you have beautiful eyes little one…" _

"_Shut up…"_

"_Kufufu…." Then he kneeled down using one leg and looked at the figure in front of him. She was hugging her knees but her face was visible. There was fear visible in her eyes… he stared at them. He attempted to touch her left cheek using his right hand but it was slapped away._

"_Go away!" she exclaimed_

"_Kufufu I'm afraid…I cannot…not after seeing those beautiful eyes." He moved forward and hugged her. Muttering a soft apology in her ear and he added "From now on…you are mine and mine alone kufufufu…" but she never got a chance to hear those words for she fell asleep._

**_Flashback end_**

It was already 8 and she haven't reached the school grounds but she could see the view of the school building. It was big but not as huge as Vendicare prison. She continued to walk as if she didn't give a damn about school little did she know that there was a certain prefect waiting for late comers.

Then he eyed her as if marking his prey. When she reached the school (Finally) she saw a boy holding a pair of tonfas and he said "Herbivore for coming to school late and for violating the school uniform I'll bite you to death!" he lunged forwards but she merely dodged and did a back flip and bowed down in front of him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that I was already violating school rules. I'm a transfer student you see." He looked at her in slight surprise but merely shrugged it off and walked away. "Next time I see you come to school late I will be sure to bite you to death. Get to class now herbivore." She gave one final bow and walked away.

She entered the school premises and changed her shoes. Then she walked towards her class and stopped in front of the door. Luck was by her side since her homeroom teacher was about to enter the classroom then he saw her. "Could you be the transfer student?" he asked

"Yes that would be me." He eyed her curiously. "If you don't mind me asking why it is you're wearing bandages around your legs?"

"…I've had an accident when I was small and lost my right eye in the process. This bunny I'm carrying was all I had left when…" she stopped and pretended to look sad. The teacher decided not to press on sensing her discomfort. He sighed and he comforted her saying "It's okay I'm not going to press on. I'm sorry about your loss though." Then the teacher entered the class and they all settled down.

"Alright everyone take your seats we have a new student. She just transferred from Italy." All of them took their seats. "Come in now." Tsuki entered the room and they all looked at her. "My name is Yoruno Tsuki. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said in a monotonous voice and bowed. The girls squealed in delight because of her adorableness while the boys looked at her cute figure.

"Well Yoruno take the seat near Sawada. Sawada, please raise your hand." The said boy raised his hand and she sat near to his table. "My name is Sawada Ietsuna. You can call me Ietsu if you like." She looked at him blankly then she introduced herself "Call me Tsuki if you wish. It's nice meeting you." She simply said before turning to face the blackboard.

**XXX**

Finally lunch time came and she went to the rooftop to eat her lunch alone. She felt a presence behind the door and saw Ietsuna together with his friends."Hey is it okay if we join you?" he asked

"I don't mind" she replied. They sat together and because of the awkward silence Yamamoto decided to speak up. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. If I recall your name is Yoruno Tsuki right? Would you mind if I call you Tsuki?" he smiled

"It's okay…" she replied rather meekly.

"Ahahaha no need to be shy around us. We don't bite." He added

"…" she only gave a silent stare.

"You're not the social type of person aren't you?" Ietsuna stated while he filled his mouth with his shrimp tempura.

"…Well yes, I grew up without friends."

"Were your parents that strict?" Yamamoto said while sipping his green tea in a can.

"They weren't exactly my parents they were more like an adopted family. I lost my family when I was 4 after that I was adopted by my foster family."

"Oh…I'm sorry…but do you mind if I ask why you wrap your legs with bandages?" Ietsuna asked rather innocently

"After the accident it left a large bruise on both of my legs so I hid it using bandages. I also lost my right eye, it was replaced by a prosthetic but I feel very uncomfortable when I use it." Actually the first part lacked a few more facts. She used bandages to hide her legs not just because of the injuries she sustained but to prevent perverts from looking at it. The second part was true but she only switched the eye patch from right to left during 'guard duty'.

Bermuda explained to her that her right eye was a fake and it cannot be affected by illusions unless if it was very powerful. This also explains why she always switches the positions of her eye patch when 'babysitting' Mukuro. A few of his illusions does get through her right eye but strange enough he never tries escape whenever she's around.

"Mah mah let's not talk about sad things besides let's not forget about Gokudera here."

"WHA- you baseball freak!" he spat his green tea then he stood up while Yamamoto merely gave a sheepish smile. "Maa maa calm down, besides you haven't introduced yourself to Tsuki."

"Tch why should I introduce myself to her?" he was annoyed

"She's our classmate right? Let's not forget that she's also new around here so the least we can do is make her feel a bit comfortable in the school campus." Ietsuna replied

"If you say so tenth…" he turned to face Tsuki and looked rather bitter.

"Gokudera Hayato." That was all he said before taking one final sip of his tea.

"It's nice to meet you. You may call me Tsuki."

"Hmph" was the only replied she got from him. Not that it mattered though. She was here in Japan to catch Rokudo Mukuro and gather information on Sawada Ietsuna the soon-to-be mafia boss of the most powerful mafia family and NOT to make friends.

**XXX**

The school has ended and the only thing she thought about the whole day was how to approach the 10th boss without getting noticed by his buddies scratch that the entire school campus. He was popular amongst the male and female. He was smart, good-looking and very talented too. Even the teachers favored him because of his good conduct and sparkly disposition. He apparently likes the other school idol named Sasagawa Kyoko.

Like him she was very pretty, smart, polite and kind-hearted. Although there was small flaw and that was her naïve nature and obliviousness. Oh well, that isn't the person she had to gather information from.

She began to walk to her home then encountered that person she met earlier. She bowed down out of respect then left afterwards. It turns out that the person she met earlier was no other than the school prefect, Hibari Kyoya. He is the leader of this school's Disciplinary Committee and not to mention the most feared person in Namimori. If ever you're in a rush to die defy the laws of the school then afterwards face his wrath.

She spotted the 10th boss together with his friends and a baby sitting on his shoulder. The baby possesses the yellow pacifier and a part of the Arcobaleno. There's no doubt that baby is no other than Reborn, the strongest out of the seven Arcobaleno. She had to keep a low profile…

Then she was spotted by Gokudera followed by Yamamoto.

The baseball player greeted her happily "Hey!"

While the Smokin' Bomb boy gave her a rather violent introduction "You bastard you must have followed the 10th!" _True…_

"Maa maa maybe she lives in the same place as Tsuna." _Correct again…_

"Leave her be guys. It might freak her out." Ietsuna turned around and 'defended' her.

"Haha sorry 'bout that." Yamamoto apologized to Tsuki.

"Tch…if the 10th says so…" he gave a short glare to Tsuki before they began to walk again. Reborn simply looked at her before turning his gaze back on the road.

**XXX**

The boys finally reached Ietsuna's house. Perhaps it was because they had to do some sort of project. Ietsuna called out to her and he said "Ah Tsuki your also welcome to come in!"

She simply bowed and gave her reply "No it's okay I also have to go home to fix my furniture."

"Then we should at least help you." He offered

"It's alright all I have to do is fix my bedroom anyway. See you tomorrow then Sawada-san."

She walked a few more blocks before she finally reached her home. It was dark now so she turned on the light and went upstairs. She opened her bedroom and immediately stripped off her clothes. She unwrapped her bandages and took a bath.

When she was finished she changed into her pajamas and cooked something to eat for her dinner. She remembered the time when she actually allowed Mukuro to use an illusion on her wherein he created an illusion of a house. He showed her to the kitchen and taught her how to cook… it was… a weird but fun memory… _Fun huh…_

She ate her dinner then went upstairs to finish her assignments and then she slept…

* * *

Please Review :DDD


	3. The Ballroom of Revelations

Chapter 3!

Please enjoy and don't forget to review :333

* * *

Tsuki woke up the next day to the sound of her alarm clock. She yawned and did a bit of stretching before finally getting out of bed. She fixed her bed, then herself and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. She brought out an egg from her refrigerator and a pan. Tsuki placed the pan on the stove and added cooking oil afterwards, she placed the egg yolk.

When she deemed the egg worthy enough to be eaten she turned off the stove and prepared a plate just for herself. She transferred the egg on the plate and placed the used pan on the sink. She sat down on the table and began eating her meal. When she was finished, she placed her used eating utensils to the sink and went upstairs to change.

She combed her hair then styled it into her usual ponytail. She wrapped her legs with bandages and wore the school skirt. She gave one final look to her bunny and she said "I'll be going then."

She fixed her boots and then locked her door and kept her house key inside her pocket and then she began walking. She inhaled the scent of her surroundings _it smells like lavender and plants_ then she looked around and spotted Ietsuna together with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsuki approached them and did a simple greeting while bowing "Good Morning Sawada-san and you two." Yamamoto gave her one of his usual trademark easy-go-lucky smiles while Gokudera gave her his awful scowls. "Good Morning Tsuki-chan" Ietsuna greeted back.

"Would you mind if I join you to walk to school?" Tsuki asked

Ietsuna gave her his flashy smile to which yields no effect to Tsuki and simply remained indifferent. _Weird? Almost all the girls in his school fawns over his good looks and charming smile. How come she wasn't affected by it? Maybe because we barely know each other…yeah that must be it! _Ietsuna replied "Sure, the more the merrier right? You two don't mind, do you?"

"Well…if the tenth says so…" was all Gokudera could say after seeing Ietsuna's innocent look and hearing a favor from his dear boss. _As his right hand man I must learn how to tolerate for the sake of the tenth! _Afterwards he had a very determined look.

"Ahaha, that's right. The more the merrier!" Ietsuna merely sweat dropped from his rain guardian's easy going attitude. Thus, they left for school. Little did they know that a certain baby was spying on Tsuki. He was sitting on a tree branch looking through his Leon binoculars. "She seems fairly interesting for an ordinary citizen. I should observe her for this day."

This didn't go unnoticed to Tsuki though. She was trained by the Vendice themselves so there is NO WAY she will be able to survive up until now if she has not mastered the skill 'detection'. She did not dare look back as it might arouse suspicion or catch the stalkers attention. The three were so busy talking that Ietsuna accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah… I'm sorry." He apologized and to his horror he saw that the person he bumped into was no other than Hibari Kyoya. Why was luck always making fun of him?

"Herbivore for crowding I will bite you all to death!" before Hibari could even lunge an attack he stopped midway when he saw the baby jump out of nowhere. Tsuki brought out an umbrella and immediately opened it then she felt something land on top of it and it jumped again landing on Ietsuna's head.

"Ouch! Reborn what was that for?" he rubbed the back side of his head before remembering that he was standing in front of the most dangerous person in Namimori. "Ciaossu" the baby greeted.

"Yo kid!" Yamamoto greeted. Gokudera followed suit but it was more formal "Good morning Reborn-san." Hibari smirked and brought out his tonafas and prepared to attack the baby but he beat him to it by asking "What happened to them?" Reborn pointed to the bodies covered with cloth and his subordinates around them.

"Oh lately there has been attacks happening around Namimori. This day, those two bodies were found unconscious and almost at the brink of death." Hibari explained while putting his tonfas away much to Ietsuna's relief.

"I see, so do you have any idea who might be behind this?" Reborn simply remained calm while asking his question.

"No…not yet, if I found out who dared disrupt the peace of Namimori I will bite that person to death." On cue his phone rang. It was the Namimori school anthem, Ietsuna tried to surpress a laughter. When Hibari was finished talking he faced all four of them and said "Herbivores get to your classes now or I'll bite you to death."

"HIEEE! Y-yes Hibari-san!" Ietsuna immediately scrammed while Gokudera and Yamamoto followed. Hibari turned to face Tsuki while she flashed a small surprise before closing her umbrella and then giving one final bow while she walked away to school.

When the three finally left it was just Reborn and Hibari. Reborn decided to begin the conversation with… "It seems that you've turned soft Hibari."

"Hmph, soft? She's an interesting herbivore and that's all there is to it."

"Oh? What made you say that?"

"Yesterday that herbivore walked into the school calmly wearing that same style of uniform. I tried to bite her to death but it seems the herbivore has expected the attack and simply dodged. Afterwards she apologized and went to class."

Reborn smirked "Have you also seen her reflex a while ago?"

"Yeah"

"She's…an interesting person indeed." Reborn continued to walk while Hibari turned back. He had a herbivore to punish…

XXX

It was the end of school and Hibari hasn't returned yet. Tsuki along with Kyoko and Hana was assigned to do the cleaning. School wasn't Tsuki's cup of tea. Her homework had a lot of mistakes. She wasn't able to answer the Math question but managed to understand the lesson…somehow. Science…was boring together with History. She did pretty well with Home economics but her dish wasn't exactly…attractive. Finally, Physical Education was the only thing she enjoyed.

"Neh Tsuki-chan, if you'd like you could come with us to go shopping after we clean up." Kyoko offered. Somehow the school idol was the one who approached Tsuki and asked her to be her friend. She was reluctant at first but eventually she accepted it. Hana was a bit cold to her but gradually warmed up after hearing what she has been through. Just like that they became friends.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan, I can't because I still have a few errands to run. Maybe next time?" Tsuki smiled apologetically but Hana and Kyoko simply accepted her excuse. When they finished the three of them parted ways. Tsuki remained at school then afterwards she walked away to the one place in her mind…Kokuyo Land.

XXX

It wasn't like her to eavesdrop on conversations; it's just that she overheard Hibari saying 'Kokuyo Land' on his phone. She became curious so she decided that after school she'd go to this 'Kokuyo Land'. She was new around the place so she had to ask for directions on where she could find Kokuyo Land. Some strangers were kind enough to warn her not to enter the place because it was very dangerous.

When she arrived she felt a very familiar aura that belonged to a certain someone. She entered the place only to encounter a girl around her age wearing the Kokuyo uniform.

"Hey you sure have some guts to step into our territory." She taunted while holding her clarinet.

"I want to ask if you have seen a boy a bit older than me wearing a similar uniform and he had black hair." Tsuki asked calmly.

"Eh so the person that came here was your boyfriend? He was indeed a hottie but not as hot as Mukuro-sama. He must've been beaten to bloody pulp already. Shall I do you a favor and send you to his side?" she blew her clarinet but Tsuki simply jumped right on time then opened her umbrella. Then she called out to the girl "He is not my boyfriend and…I recall you mentioned the name Mukuro, yes?" she asked while floating on air with her umbrella.

"Yeah so what's it to you?" positioning her clarinet to her.

"Are you affiliated to him?"

"Well duh, why else will I call him 'Mukuro-sama'?" She blew her clarinet this time she was confident the attack would hit.

"Then…I am certain your one of those that escaped Vendicare prison. As a Vendice member, expect no mercy…" Tsuki then landed on a chain. It suddenly became dark. The girl started to panic and blew her clarinet once more. Another chain appeared until the chains surrounded the entire dark area. Tsuki switched her eye patch from right to left. She held out her two hands then a chain with a collar by the end appeared. She threw the chain and it captured the girl's neck. The girl felt that she was being strangled and then she fell unconscious.

Tsuki returned back to solid ground and everything went back to normal. She was still holding the chain with the girl's neck bounded by its end. She decided to let it go and left the place and entered the building without encountering anymore of Mukuro's subordinates. She felt a presence in a certain room.

She entered it and was slightly surprised at the sight she had seen. The prefect was lying on the floor bloody along with two people. Standing in front of her was no other than… Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufu what a surprise to see you here Tsuki-chan." He sat down and looked at her while he began the conversation.

"Did you miss me so much that you decided to leave Vendice and visit me?" He teased.

Tsuki slightly blushed but that did not stop her from remaining…calm "For your information it was the Vendice that sent me here to Japan in order to talk some sense into you."

"Ho? The death gods were the one that assigned you to imprison me? Kufufu I'm afraid that wouldn't be too easy." He stood up preparing to attack Tsuki.

"Hmm but if you do me a favor then I'll be a good boy and go back to Vendicare."

"…What would your request be?"

"Kiss me." Tsuki looked at him and saw that he was playfully being serious. _What should I do? Hold on, why should I listen to him? He's just a criminal on the loose! Keep it together Tsuki. You SHOULD decline his offer and then if he still doesn't listen FORCE him!_

"If I refuse your offer?" she asked

"Kufufu that is if you can." He teased once more wearing that smug look on his face. Tsuki was resisting the urge to charge in front of him and punch the hell out of his face! _Calm down…inhale…exhale… looks like I'm going to have to resort to force then. You'll be sorry Mukuro!_

"Then I refuse!" getting into fighting stance Tsuki jumped then tried to punch him but all of a sudden he disappeared. Tsuki was shocked; she couldn't believe that he dodged her punch. "You…dodged it? How did you-" she was cut off when she felt a piercing on her left ear.

"What was that for?" she snapped at Mukuro and all of a sudden he chuckled "Kufufu you have such a cute expression when you're angry."

"I most certainly am not angry!" she tried to punch him but he caught her right hand and held it rather tightly. She gritted her teeth and tried to retract her hand but it was no good. He had her completely cornered…

"Kufufu that's what you get for letting your guard down. Why don't you see my little present?" He pointed to her left ear then she felt something attached to it. It was…a piercing?

"Mukuro you will remove it at once!" Well there you have it Tsuki finally let out her angry emotion. Mukuro loved it when she was angry. She looked so charming and very cute to. Then he brought his forehead and placed it on hers.

"Oya, it looks good on you."

"Mukuro don't make me use my powers on you!" they were still brawling. The hands that is…

"Kufufu, why don't you use it already? If you're that angry why don't you call out your powers and get the job done?" he still had that smug look while Tsuki stopped struggling and then she looked a bit hesitant.

"I…can't"

"Oya oya and why not?"

There was silence Mukuro looked at her. He took her eye patch and then she looked at him with a tender look on her eyes and innocent look on her face. She was also blushing furiously when she said…

"B-because…y-you are…m-my…friend." _Oya could this perhaps be a confession?_

"Kufufu I couldn't quite catch that…"

"I said I can't do it because you're my FRIEND! Are you happy now you idiot?" Finally she got her right hand back and Mukuro backed away. He looked shock while Tsuki simply hid her eyes behind her bangs and blushed really hard while rubbing her sore hand.

Mukuro walked to her and gently held her shoulders and she looked up to see what he was trying to pull only to find out he placed his forehead on hers and faced her.

"Silly girl, if only you were always that honest with your feelings I won't mind staying in prison for a lifetime." Her eyes widened together with her mouth. She saw how earnest Mukuro looked… that was the only look on his face that she wished would forever be etched on his face. She…liked it.

Before Tsuki could even get the chance to reply to him the Vendice suddenly appeared and caught Mukuro's neck and he was suddenly tugged back by their force. Tsuki could not react but instead remained sullen. "Kufufu, don't worry my little bunny. We'll meet again soon…"

"…Yeah"

"Tsuki, you still have a long way to go before you completely control your emotions." One of the Vendice said.

He also added "Your mission here in Japan is not over yet. You have yet to gather information on the Vongola 10th's family. Until then, you will stay."

"I thought my mission was just to gather information on the Vongola boss?"

"…Well that's what Bermuda decided and there's nothing you can do. He says it's for your training."

Tsuki sighed before giving one final look on Mukuro. "Kufufu is there anything you would want to say to me before I go back to prison?"

Tsuki remained silent and flashed a smile and said "Take care Mukuro, let's meet again soon." Afterwards he was finally dragged to Vendicare along with his two friends. Then they were gone. Tsuki turned around and saw Hibari Kyoya on the floor. She tried to touch him but her hand was slapped away.

"Don't you dare…touch me…herbivore." He weakly muttered while trying to get up.

"…Don't be stubborn you can barely get up."

"Hmph, where's that pineapple herbivore?" he spoke rather weakly.

"Oh him, he returned to hell."

"…What nonsense are you talking about herbivore?"

"It's not nonsense the place where he is now is hell. Would you like to see?"

"…Hmph…herbivore…where's your eye patch?"

She touched both of her eyes and found out that her eye patch was indeed missing. _That Mukuro…next time we meet I'll make sure he'll see real hell._ "It looks like he took it." She replied calmly.

"…You…are certainly…a weird herbivore…" he said while finally blacking out. She caught him on time and carried him on her shoulder and finally left Kokuyo Land. She walked to the hospital and asked the nurse to tend to his injuries. The nurses and doctors immediately recognized the boy and took him to an emergency room.

Tsuki was about to leave the hospital when she encountered Ietsuna and Reborn.

"Oh it's you! Why are you in the hospital? Did something happen?" Ietsuna approached Tsuki and she simply smiled and said "No, I was just visiting the doctor for an optical check up. He removed my eye patch saying I needed to get a replacement to prevent infection since I wore it for quite some time already."

"…Ah I see, by the way have you heard what happened to Hibari-san?"

She shook her head "…No I'm afraid not."

"I see, well I better get going. I'm going to visit Yamamoto and Gokudera."

"Eh, what happened to the two of them?"

"They were attacked yesterday… if I ever found the leader… I'll be sure to beat him up!" Ietsuna declared boldy.

"I hope they do get better then. I have an errand to do for Hana-san so I'll be on my way. Goodbye." Tsuki left the hospital and then she went straight home.

XXX

That night during one of her dreams she met Mukuro.

"Mukuro what are you doing here?"

"Kufufu I never took you for the 'pink' type." Tsuki blushed and she tried to push him away from her dream.

"Go get out of here! Shouldn't you be in prison?"

"Kufufu I am in prison. Although it got really boring here so I decided to mess up your dreams."

"How can you do that? You didn't even made a- wait a minute! Don't tell me it's the piercing?"

"Kufufu correct little bunny, whenever or wherever you will go I will surely follow. Even in your dreams…"

Tsuki grunted while Mukuro simply chuckled.

"Don't worry little one I'll get back as soon as I can."

"…Go away…"

"Kufufu…goodnight…"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Oh gosh yes a 6927 and a not so obvious 1827 moment all in one chappy! I am so exhausted :/ Meh School year is about to begin I don't want summer to end!

Ughhhhhhh! Oh well please don't forget to review :))))))))))


	4. Ballad of the Cloud

GYAHAHAHA!

I dedicate this chapter to my OTP 1827! Although I'm not quite sure what the couple would be sooooo~ I decided to make a poll ^ ^. Please vote :DDD

Enjoy reading this _evil sweet _chapter... you'll see soon ^_^

* * *

After what happened a week ago, rumors about that incident spread in school like wild fire. The students believed that it was Ietsuna who defeated the Kokuyo gang and saved the Disciplinary Chairman's life. Hibari had no recollection of what happened during that day thus he actually believed that he owed that herbivore a favor. However, something felt so wrong about it. It was a hazy memory but he recalls the voice of a girl…that was all.

The chairman was so busy thinking that he accidentally bumped into one of the students carrying a box of what looks like test papers. The students who saw this immediately gasped and backed away. No one dared get near the prefect let alone bump into him. Whoever this student is…she is dead meat. Yes, the student is a 'she'. Boy or girl, young or old, the skylark never shows mercy…

Hibari was the first one to stand up and he saw it was that herbivore he encountered a week ago. _I believe this herbivore's name is…Yoruno Tsuki. That transfer student. _Ah but a deal is a deal, the next time she violated the rules _or _dared disturb him she'd be bitten to death. He smirked and prepared to attack her. Tsuki was rubbing her sore bottom and was preoccupied with fixing the papers that she did not notice a certain skylark attack to her.

The chairman noticed that her usual black eye patch changed to a white medical eye patch. He still didn't give a damn, by the time Tsuki noticed she already blacked out from the impact. Some students snickered, chuckled and even laughed at the scene. Once Hibari gave them the 'glare' they immediately stopped and didn't say or word or made another sound. He also left the place for he hated crowding leaving Tsuki out cold on the floor. The school idol Sasagawa Kyoko happened to pass by along with her friend Hana when they saw the commotion.

The students made way for the idol and she gasped and immediately kneeled by Tsuki's side. Hana took the initiative to ask what happened from another student. She said that she accidentally bumped into the Disciplinary Chairman. It was enough to know what happened next. Kyoko pleaded some students to fetch a teacher or the school nurse to tend her injury. Most of the students couldn't say no to her request thus they immediately fetched the school nurse.

The nurse arrived and requested some of the male students to help carry her to the clinic. A few male students were kind enough to accept her request and carry the poor girl to the said room. Classes were about to begin, the students, not wanted to be knocked out cold by the prefect, immediately gone to their rooms. Kyoko was reluctant but immediately complied once Hana assured her she'll be alright now that she was with the nurse.

**XXX**

By the time Tsuki finally regained conscious it was already the end of classes. Kyoko and Hana along with Ietsuna and his friends visited the girl in the clinic. The nurse went out in order to give them some privacy and to buy medicine for the girl.

Tsuki was still feeling dizzy from the hit but managed to get up and sit on the bed. "Where…am I?" she touched her forehead and felt a patch on it. "What happened to me?"

"Oh Tsuki! I'm glad that you're alright." Kyoko hugged her while giving her a warm smile.

"You're at the clinic after Hibari knocked you out." Hana looked worried but her firmness was still there.

"I heard Hibari-san did it a bit too much that you just woke up now. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Ietsuna walked forward to get a better view.

"…I'm a bit dizzy but…what time is it?" Tsuki asked while staring on her blanket.

"It's already 5, why'd you ask?" Yamamoto replied

"Are the lights on? It's…kind of dark in here." Ietsuna was the first one to react immediately holding out his right hand with a figure of '2' on it. "C-can you read the number that's on my hand?"

Tsuki looked up facing the view in front of her. "…Where is your hand?" All of them gasped. Kyoko was in tears while Hana comforted her. Ietsuna muttered "That can't be…Tsuki can you face me?" he placed his hand away. "I can't…see anything at all."

Then Yamamoto narrowed his eyes while Gokudera was muttering "That Hibari overdid it too much!"

Right on time the nurse opened the door and asked what happened while she was away. Ietsuna explained that when Tsuki regained consciousness she couldn't see anything. The nurse immediately brought out her flashlight and examined her eyes and asked a few questions to her. She gave a sigh of relief then explained to them that she was lucky that Hibari's hit didn't totally damage her eye sight. In fact it only resulted to temporary blindness. She'll be needing rest for a few days then afterwards she'll be okay.

The mood immediately lightened up. Ietsuna offered Tsuki to guide her home. She immediately refused saying that she wants to stay here for the time being. Kyoko offered to stay but once again Tsuki told her that if she stayed her brother would get worried. Then she assured her she'll be fine. All of them left and Kyoko gave one final worried look before closing the door.

"Dear are you sure you will be fine staying here? Would you like me to contact an ambulance so you can stay at the hospital temporarily?" The nurse asked in a worried tone. Tsuki simply shook her head "I'm sorry for bothering you miss. If only I was watching where I was going none of this would have ever happened."

The nurse smiled sitting by the edge of her bed saying "It's not your fault; the one at fault is the person who did this to you." Tsuki tried to reason back but the nurse beat her to it "I know that almost all of the student body and most of the citizens in Namimori fears Hibari Kyoya. However, that does not give him the right to do this to you or anybody. After all he is still a human just like us. Cheer up dear, don't feel bad about it. What's done is done." The nurse gave her an assuring hug then she added "Would you like me to stay?"

"No you should go home. Your family might be worried."

"I see… alright then here is the beeper. Just press the button and I'll here it through my cell phone. Good night then." The nurse patted her head then closed the lights not without asking if she wanted to eat something. She shook her head saying she wasn't hungry.

**XXX**

It was already 8pm; she was already asleep when she heard the sound of the door open up. She was tempted to press the beeper but decided to wait before doing so. She gulped and called out to the person "Who's there?...who are you?"

"Hmph…herbivore." That speech pattern belongs to only one person… Hibari Kyoya.

"H-Hibari-san, what are you doing here late at night?" she clutched her sheet rather tightly.

"I could say the same thing herbivore. What are _you _doing in here late at night?" He was leaning against the wall but she wasn't looking at him. _Hm?_

"…I asked the nurse if I could stay here for the time being."

"You did that just because you were hit in the head? I thought you were an interesting herbivore but your just like any other herbivores out there…" he was about to leave but he was stopped when she got out of bed and walked straight in front of the door.

"I can't see anything. The nurse told me I had temporary blindness meaning I won't be able to see anything for days. I requested the nurse if I could stay here because I didn't want to be a bother to my…friends." The last word was rather inaudible to Hibari but his eyes widened for a bit. The herbivore was blind because of…him?

"You…are you an associate of Sawada Ietsuna?" he asked while walking by her side.

"…I know him. We're neighbors and…well friends." She heard a sigh escape from his mouth then she felt she was carried in his back. "Hibari-san what are you-" he placed her back down then he placed his jacket on her head before carrying her once more on his back.

"Herbivore don't misunderstand. I am merely repaying my debt to that herbivore…" then they left the clinic and the school grounds.

**XXX**

"Hibari-san do you know where I live?" Tsuki asked while she nuzzled on his left side of his neck. He was uncomfortable but deep inside of him he felt…a light feeling. "Of course herbivore…"

"Why… do you call people 'herbivore'?" she was starting to get drowsy but tried to fight it in order to hear an answer from the prefect. "That's none of your business." Tsuki did a cute pout. Since she was blind she didn't notice that the prefect was looking at her with interest.

"Hm…next question then. Why did you hit me back then?" _Is this herbivore trying to make me feel guilty because of what I did? _He was _the _Hibari Kyoya, the most dangerous person in Namimori not to mention the most respected too…whatever action he did was all for the sake of _his _Namimori. Although…

"Herbivore what are you trying to pull?"

"…Nothing, just curious."

"Hmph, I was thinking about what happened a week ago. Now that I've mentioned it, they say that the one who saved me was that herbivore Sawada Ietsuna was the one who saved me. However what I do recall is a female voice…" he stopped when all of a sudden he remembered that voice. _Her voice…is just like hers…wait a minute… _"Herbivore where were you last Friday after school?"

"Hm…I was strolling around and then I went to Kokuyo Land. I went inside and afterwards encountered a girl. I defeated her and that's when…I saw you lying there together with two persons. I fought the leader then afterwards he disappeared. I carried you to the hospital then I left…" she told him casually while he looked surprised.

"Then you're the herbivore who carried me?"

"Yes" a simple answer that came out from her mouth…

"How come you didn't react when that herbivore was the one receiving all the glory you deserve?" This wasn't like him but truth be told. How come she didn't react?

"Sawada-san looked very happy together with his friends. I was raised and trained to be emotionless but I was never able to throw my emotions away. However…I'm not the type of person who likes attention and steal the happiness of other people. Besides, I'm here in Japan for a mission not to receive fame or glory…" Hibari was interested and curious about this herbivore. What was her mission about?

"We're here herbivore. Give me your keys." She gave her keys from her pocket. He unlocked the gate, then the door. He went upstairs and asked her which her bedroom was. He opened it and was…ugh…

"Wao… I never took you for the 'pink' type of herbivore." Tsuki did a cute pout once more and muttered "You just said the same thing as he did. The only difference is 'herbivore'." He placed her on her bed and when he was about to walk away his sleeve was tugged by the girl. He looked at her and saw that innocent look on her face like what most of herbivores do…

"Will…" she said the last few words were inaudible. "What were you saying herbivore?"

"I…will…you stay with me for the night?"

"Ho?" He looked at her curiously. She just continued to blush and in his opinion…it was…what was that herbivorous word? Ah…cute.

"P-please?"

"Fine herbivore, just until you sleep." He took a chair and watched as she lay down, relax and sleep. He watched as she inhale and exhale in her sleep. He felt fatigue kick in, he tried to fight it back but it didn't work he still fell asleep. His head was resting on the edge of her bed…

**XXX**

The next day, Tsuki woke up. She opened her left eye and found out that she can now see. Indeed it was just temporary blindness! She was very happy that she yelled out a loud "Yes!". She turned around to see if Hibari was still there only to find out he was gone. She went downstairs and found breakfast on her table with a note saying 'Herbivore…eat' _I never knew Hibari had this soft side. _She simply smiled and ate the food.

It was unexpectedly good. They violent delinquent Hibari Kyoya was also a good cook. _He could pass as a housewife _Tsuki chuckled at the thought. She checked the time and saw it was 7:30 but decided to leave later on. She wanted to…surprise Hibari with something… She did an evil grin.

When she finished chilling around she left her house and did a bit of stretching before running to school. She dashed fast enough that she made it at school around 7:45 the time when most of the students arrive at school. She spotted Hibari and did an evil grin inside her mind.

"Kyoya-chan~" She called out and on cue… LE GASP! The students could not believe what they heard. TSUKI JUST CALLED HIBARI, KYOYA-CHAN? Ohoho, this can't happening… the world must be ending!

Hibari flinched at the nickname while she merrily skipped. The students were eyeing the two but careful not to make any sort of…noise.

"Herbivore for that I will bite you to-" he was stopped when she looked at him innocently. Then she walked in front of him grabbed his face using her two hands. She was already on her tiptoes and slowly she moved closer and closer…

Ba-thump Ba-thump

That was the sound of Hibari's heart going wilder and faster…He couldn't stop her since she was, she was-!

**BAM!**

Hibari was knocked out cold on the floor. The entire student body including the teachers and late comers gasped at the scene. Hibari was knocked out by a girl younger than him, smaller than him just by hitting him on the forehead. She wiped the blood on her forehead using her hanky and then she said "I'm just _repaying _you for your kindness _yesterday_." She walked away leaving Hibari on the ground.

He cursed internally while the student 'OOOOH-ed'. That damn herbivore sure knows how to hit hard. He has decided…she'll get back at the herbivore and wait until she breaks down crying in front of him. Now that was payback… he had a monstrous aura and he smirked while he licked his lips.

_It seems…he has found another worthy prey…_

* * *

Uh-oh

Tsuki's in trouble and woah! She sure knows how to extract an adorable revenge. Tsk tsk I wonder what'll happen next! Please review :DDDD


	5. Skylark's Comeback

Thank you so much for all your reviews!

It inspired me to keep awake during my tutorial session and eagerly get home to instantly type this chapter. Once more this chappy is dedicated to the 1827 and a little bit of 6927...

Let's find out what's going to happen next BEFORE THAT!

You might want to listen these music, it helped me create this chapter:

**Never Look Back by the Nearly Deads**

**We Are by Ana Johnson**

**Photograph by Nickelback**

**Paper Cut by Linkin Park**

* * *

The next day, Tsuki came to school a bit later than usual (Around 7:55). When she arrived at the school grounds she saw various types of gangsters and even delinquents. She also saw the prefect staring from a window with a victorious smirk on his face. She sighed as she continued to dash throwing her bag upwards. She jumped together with it; this gave the people down on ground a perfect view of what's underneath her skirt…black shorts. They all sighed in disappointment…

When she landed she punched one delinquent on the face and kicked one on his manhood. Then she grabbed another person's shoulder and threw him to the incoming delinquents. Someone was brave enough to hold her shoulders from behind. Indeed, this _temporarily _immobilized her and there were two delinquents that tried to launch a punch.

She lifted her right leg upwards and kicked her holder once more to his…manhood. She used this opportunity to jump and did a side kick to the jaw to one of the gangster. Then she threw an uppercut to another person. The students looked in awe, some were gaping, some were terrified and of course the Disciplinary Chairman was NOT happy. Why? First, the students were crowding and second, all his _subordinates _were losing! He gritted his teeth in frustration. _Those watchdogs were all worthless_

**XXX**

By the time Tsuki finished of her last competitor all the students were cheering her. They knew better now than to mess with her. Who knew that petite body had such brute strength hidden? Some of her competitors were conscious enough to stand up then afterwards kneel on the ground to bow down. "Please forgive us!" and she also heard "From now on, we will serve you Lady Boss!" _Lady…boss huh? _The inner, more emotional side, of her grinned and she said "…Alright…"

Then she commanded one of them to stand. She asked him to take her right hand. When he did all of a sudden she lifted him off his feet then threw him to the window where Hibari was at. The students gasped in shock and fear! She actually dared to challenge the _Hibari Kyoya_. The MOST dangerous person in Namimori and MOST feared person…ever!

Hibari avoided the incoming attack by actually kicking the person back to her. The person was actually screaming and crying in terror. Tsuki accidentally kicked him back…_I guess that was a…reflex if I recall…_

Hibari did not notice the reflex attack but by the time he did the person was already on him and already had swirly eyes. Hibari 'bit him to death' out of anger. The person screamed in agony while the other students immediately congratulated Tsuki for her victory. Her friends Kyoko and Hana also congratulated her. Kyoko hugged her much to Ietsuna's jealousy. Hana was impressed while Ryohei who saw all her awesome moves immediately approached her and invited her to join the boxing club.

All of the students were crowding…this only means one thing. "Herbivores…move aside!" Hibari was climbing downstairs…the sound of his shoes echoed across the hallway. From the way he sounded…it was as if he was really going to kill someone. The students immediately made way. Tsuki didn't budge from her position and simply remained calm on the outside when on the inside…

_Oh crap! I am so dead! _The inner her was internally panicking but she had to control her emotions if…gulp…she wanted to live.

"You…Yoruno Tsuki dared to disrupt the peace in Namimori?" the students sweat dropped because they all knew he was the one who sent those thugs in front of their school in the first place…

"…I do believe that I merely did what was right. I got rid of the thugs and protected _your _Namimori." She looked at his eyes and saw that he was indeed ready to kill… _I AM SO SCREWED! _She thought.

"Ho? Is throwing a person to me considered protecting?" He prepared his tonfas. The students gulped but couldn't do anything because if they did. They'd end up as corpses…

"It is considered self-defense. Besides, I know that you were the one who allowed those gangsters to trespass your Namimori middle in the first place. Plus, they told me that you commanded them to beat me up." The bluntness of that reply made Hibari twitch and snap. He replied "Hmph, I'll make sure you regret those words…I challenge you to a fight at the rooftop…_now_."

"No way! The Disciplinary President versus Lady Boss? I have got to see this!" one of the male students said "Me too! I place me bet on the Chairman!"

"I vote for Lady Boss!" the students followed suit and actually placed their respective bets on who will win. Tsuki turned to face Hibari and she said "Is it alright if they watch?"

Hibari simply smirked "I'll make an exception this time. I. will. Crush. You" he said. The students 'Oooooh-ed' Tsuki replied "Same to you…" then she crunched her hands.

"Shall we make a bet?" she offered

"Ho? Confident are we? Very well, if I win I will bite all these students to death. _NO EXCEPTIONS. _And you will serve under me." There was silence the students then 'Eeeeeh-ed' "Lady boss you better win!" one of the students cheered.

"Alright, I accept the conditions. If I win on the other hand, you will hand your position as Disciplinary Chairman to me and you will serve under me." She said while looking dark. Hibari smirked saying "I accept."

The two of them climbed up to the rooftop…

**XXX**

"Good luck Tsuki-chan!" Kyoko cheered along with Ietsuna… _As long as Kyoko is into this then so am I! _Ietsuna thought _But seriously! Yoruno you better win! I don't want to die yet! _

Tetsuya was standing in between the two competitors. He eyed the Chairman and saw that he was dead serious about this. His aura was changing into a werewolf. He sweat-dropped then turned to look at Tsuki. Her aura changed into a ranging lion. He instantly paled and felt small between those animalistic auras. "Challengers get ready!"

Kyoya prepared his tonfas and got into fighting stance. Tski followed suit and by the time Kusakabe exclaimed "Fight!" they instantly charged at each other clasping each other's hands and brawling through their foreheads. They looked like monsters… the teachers who heard the commotion instantly went to the rooftop and demanded the fight to be stopped.

"U-um teacher, I don't think it's a wise idea to stop it." One of the students said

"And why not!" Nezu exclaimed.

"Sensei if you think we'd want to get involved in a monster fest do you think we'd actually try and stop the fight?" Ietsuna pointed to the two brawlers. To their horror they saw the Disciplinary Chairman fighting against another student. They were on par! The teachers immediately shut their mouths and watched by the side to see what the result would be.

**XXX**

The two brawler's aura was so strong that the students felt the air around them get heavy. Tsuki tried to kick him by the side of his stomach but he beat her to it. She had blood gushing out of her mouth. Hibari smirked but she eyed him more dangerously and charged at an unbelievable speed and punched his face. His nose was bleeding along with his lips.

The fight was so intense that it lasted for more than 3 hours. The cheers of the students resounded in the entire area. It was as if there was a WWE match or Boxing show. This fight was actually better than the latter two!

Now they were wrestling on the floor Tsuki was on Hibari's back and then stepped on his back then pulled his two hands. The sound of bone cracking was heard but Hibari did not scream but merely flinched. He acted quickly before his hands were broken by this lion! He opened his legs and rolled away. She was open for an attack, now it was his turn to get her! He stepped on her back rather hardly and pulled both of her hands. She also didn't scream!

She fought back by sheer force. She turned around and kicked Hibari by his right leg. She heard it cracked and she smirked. There was blood all over her face, her clothes were dirty and the bandages on her legs were slowly peeling off. The same situation applied to Hibari. Both of them were panting really hard. Hibari lunged his tonfa and targeted her heart. She dodged and he missed by an inch _Is he trying to kill me? _She looked back at him and saw that his eyes were filled with nothing but bloodlust.

He did however, managed to tear a part of her upper shirt. It revealed her black bra strap. He looked at it before returning his gaze to his opponent. She looked as if she would kill. _I like that look _Hibari licked his lips and lunged a flurry of tonfa attacks. She dodged all of them but she strained herself a bit…

She looked at him and gritted her teeth. She wiped the blood gushing from her mouth away and attacked him with a flurry of kicks and punches. When she saw an opening she did a back flip and hit his jaw, and then hit his head and returned on solid ground and bended her back to face him then she grabbed his chest and lifted him then smashed his head on the ground.

'That gotta hurt' the students thought…

Hibari fell down and Tsuki was standing there panting. His tonfas fell on the ground and his body fell down to. To her surprise he got up but his aura drastically changing from a bloodthirsty werewolf it turned into a wild dragon. Uh-oh…

He charged at her with incredible speed and kicked her solar plexus hard, kneed her jaw, then for the finale he punched her face. She hit the wall…hard.

It left a mark but she also managed to stand up. Both of them were bleeding badly, their stamina were almost at the bottom but the two of them charged at each other using the last of their strength to end it all with a punch. The students were looking at the fight carefully waiting who would become the victor.

By the time their punches reach each other's face…both of them fell down. They tried to stand up but both lost consciousness… then there was silence. Kusakabe announced "Draw!" The students gasped along with the teachers. That was the most intense fight they ever seen in their entire lives. Once they both fell down the students crowded around the two of them. The teachers called for an ambulance… their injuries were so extreme that ordinary first aid won't do…

**XXX**

It wasn't a good idea to place the two of them in a single room but for the sake of the school budget they had to bear with it. It was already afternoon when both of them regained consciousness. The only thing that parts them is a curtain. Tsuki grunted a bit and finally sat on her hospital bed to her surprise Hibari was standing in front of him. He wrings his hands around her neck trying to strangle her.

"P-please l-let's stop t-t-this." She managed to say while struggling to get his hands off her neck. "Not until we settle the score." His hands got tighter and tighter until she felt she was losing oxygen. All of a sudden it stopped when Hibari felt something cold was attached around his neck and he was pulled away. He felt it was cold and metallic…those were…chains!

"Herbivore! What is this?" he tried to take it of his neck but it was futile. Then he felt chains around his wrists then his ankles. Tsuki coughed a bit then was surprised by the scene then she got off her bed and immediately approached Hibari. She placed both of her hands on both sides of his cheeks and kissed his forehead then everything was back to normal.

Hibari blushed slightly looking at her in shock she looked at him calmly saying "…Those chains are my powers. It reacts to my situation and my reaction. Basically I control it with my body and emotions so if my emotions were to go haywire so will my powers. I can only calm it down when I am comforted or I comfort someone. What I did to you was…well that…" the two of them remained silent.

Tsuki hugged him whispering on his left ear "Please do not tell anyone…" with a pleading look on her face. First this herbivore tried to challenge him and almost ended up destroying the school's rooftop and then here she was comforting and begging him? What is with this girl?

"Hmph…fine…" he said and felt the hug get tighter and she faced him with a sincere smile on her face muttering "Thanks" before falling unconscious. He looked at her before carrying her bridal style and placing her back on her bed. She pulled him on top of her unconsciously which caused him to fall on top of her. _This herbivore had this much strength left? _He sighed and positioned himself properly on her bed. She was on his chest cuddling him as if she was his teddy bear. She had this peaceful look on her face so he couldn't pull back… at least… not yet.

Then he fell asleep not before hearing "…usagi-chin…" he twitched at the name but decided to 'cuddle' back rather awkwardly. Well no one was watching besides he couldn't get his nap today because of this day's ruckus. Indeed this herbivore was far more interesting than that Sawada. Now he had two preys in his mind…that baby…and her…Yoruno Tsuki.

He smirked then FINALLY closed his eyes before drifting into sleep…

Somewhere in Italy, a certain blue head was seething in jealousy and jealousy. He thought _I need to escape this place to claim what's rightfully mine!_... He stood up and looked at the bars before smirking…

* * *

We all know who's that man :D

Oooooh~ Muko-chin's jealous~ and Hiba-chin llllllikes her~ could it be he had marked his rightful mate? Will Muku-chin allow this to happen? PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE review and vote for the couple you want tsuki to end up with :DDDD


	6. Sunny then Cloudy

This was the longest chapter I ever made

Ugh so this chapter is dedicated to the pairing 1827 and 6927

So far the result of the poll is:

Mukuro: 9

Hibari: 6

Reborn : 3

Yamamoto: 1

Bel: 1

Xanxus: 1

Gokudera: 0

What are you waiting for? Go vote vote vote for your favorite pairing :DDDD

* * *

After the fight, the students began respecting and fearing Tsuki. They even nicknamed her as 'Lady Boss', she also gained the respect of all the opponents she defeated. However she wasn't as famous as the Disciplinary Chairman. Her fame was only on school but students made sure not to get on her bad side. Heck even the teachers know not to pick on her despite her not so good academic performance. The Disciplinary Chairman himself has also acknowledged her strength. Why? It was because every time they met each other he would call her by her title 'Lady Boss' or referring to her as a 'carnivore'.

Tsuki on the other hand still remained neutral about what happened the other week. She went to school as if nothing happened. She still hanged out with the Kyoko and Hana. Now that she became the infamous 'Ranging Lion Cub' and 'Lady Boss' of their school, all of her associates were never messed with. Meaning nobody could bully or hurt the school idol together with her friends. Ietsuna didn't like all the attention the students were giving Tsuki. He even grew more jealous when he found out Kyoko was starting to hang out with her more often.

Yamamoto began to open up to her along with a reluctant Gokudera. Well Gokudera was still more polite and loyal to Ietsuna. However when he was around her he would refer to her as 'Yoruno'. Not that she minded what her classmates would call her anyway and since the fight ended up as a draw the skylark and the lion cub's bet was both neutralized.

When school came to an end Kyoko invited Tsuki to join them in going to a cake shop. She agreed out of curiosity. She has never been to a cake shop or let alone taste the pastry. Perhaps she might have eaten it in her past but… the real deal is better than a memory though. Along the way they encountered Ietsuna together with his friends and Reborn.

"Ah! Ietsuna and Reborn-chan, good afternoon." The school idol greeted while Ietsuna began to blush and greeted back. "Ciaossu" Hana simply sighed and began to talk to Tsuki while Kyoko was busy chatting with Ietsuna.

"You know what? I seriously can't believe Kyoko doesn't know that Sawada likes her. He actually confessed to her 2 months ago." Tsuki looked a bit shock but somehow decided to remain calm "Really? Then should we do something for them to get together?" it isn't really her thing but for the sake of her friend she'll…try.

"No way, it's actually better if Kyoko doesn't notice it. Besides I really don't like the vibes that Sawada gives off. You know I think all the things he's done so far is just a façade." Hana is actually pretty sharp both on intellect and tongue. When she says it she means it. She's always straight forward; it's a trait Tsuki liked about her since she wasn't one for riddles or puzzle talk.

"To be honest and pretty blunt I also feel Sawada-san is putting on a mask." Tsuki replied. Hana agreed and said "You know one time when I was young. I remember this girl who was related to her. He always bullied her in class calling her names or whatsoever. One time it went so far that I saw her beside a tree crying with torn clothes."

"…Eh? Is that so, Sawada-san can be pretty brutal don't you think?" Tsuki turned to look at Ietsuna with blush on his face looking at Kyoko's chest area then back to her eyes then eyeing her legs up to her face once more. It seemed as if it was an innocent conversation but if you look carefully it was perverted on his side.

"Hey I think we better drag Kyoko-chan away from him now. Things are starting to get dirty." Tsuki said in a low tone and turned back to look at Hana who had a disgusted look on her face. "Yeah, you're right- Kyoko we better get going now your brother might get worried!" Hana reasoned out.

Tsuki took this chance to approach Kyoko and took her hand and bowed down before dashing away together with Hana. Kyoko waved goodbye to Ietsuna and his companions…

"Uwah, finally I got to ask Kyoko out!" Ietsuna cheered out loudly. Yamamoto touched his right shoulder "Ahaha that's great! So where are you taking her?"

"Well that-" Ietsuna was cut off when Reborn suddenly smacked him on the head and smirked "He's taking her on a Vongola style date to a zoo this weekend and he's going to need your help for his date." He said in a fake concerned tone. "T-then if the 10th wishes for help then I shall make sure I'll come this weekend."

"Haha then I'll tag along too." Yamamoto grinned while Gokudera began to argue with him over something about Ietsuna's date. "R-r-r-reborn! Will you really do that for me?"

"Of course" All of a sudden Ietsuna's cloud 9 was momentarily on hold when there was an explosion…

**XXX**

"What! That Sawada asked you to a date this weekend?" Hana said in a shocked tone.

"Is this the first time he asked you this?" Tsuki added while marveling at the cake displays at the cake shop.

"Yeah he said he'll take me to some place interesting. And yes this is the first time he asked me." Kyoko replied enthusiastically. Hana sweat dropped and did a face palm and approached her friend who was also looking for a cake she can take home.

"Kyoko are you out of your mind? Do you know what he was doing a while ago to you when you two were talking?" this time Kyoko turned around and faced her with a confused look "What do you mean Hana-chan?" Hana was about to explain when Tsuki butted in "Sawada-san was looking at you in a bad way." Then she returned to admiring the pastry once more.

"Eh!" was Kyoko's smart reply. "Don't tell you didn't notice?" Hana asked irritation and concern present in her tone. "No, he was looking at me straight in the eye all the time." She said. Tsuki turned her head and this time faced the two conversing girls. "That's strange…perhaps he was looking when you were turning your head to look at us."

"…Is that so?" Kyoko said in a sad tone. "Well what are you going to do Kyoko-chan? Sawada's expecting you to go out with him this weekend." Tsuki added. "I-I don't want to ditch it. He might feel bad."

Hana did a frustrated sigh "You're too soft you know! What if he tries to make a move on you?" Kyoko tried to defend herself but Tsuki once again beat her to it. "Then what if the two of us watch over their date? Besides I have a feeling we're not the only ones who'll be stalking the two of them."

"…That sounds like a good idea. No, that is a good idea! With you the school's 'Ranging Lion Cub' by Kyoko's side she'll be untouchable!" Hana suddenly broke the tension of the aura. She startled the other customers but all of them simply shrugged it off. "Then if we made an appearance it wouldn't be much of a date." She also said. There was silence when Kyoko spoke up "How about a group date then!"

"Huh!" Hana and Tsuki both replied in unison. "Kyoko are you serious? A group date!"

"Yes, Tsuki-chan you like Hibari-san right?" Kyoko smiled. Hana paled and turned to face Tsuki "Don't tell me you do?"

"…I don't, but we are on good terms. Are you implying that I ask Hibari out on a date this weekend?" Kyoko grabbed Tsuki's hand and looked at her with determined yet pleading eyes. She sighed and replied "Fine if that makes you feel safe I'll…try and ask him out." Kyoko hugged her and then faced Hana "Sigh…fine I'll try and look for a _date_." She spat the last part with venom. "If that's the case Hana-chan I'll help you. If we don't find anyone suited for your taste I have an idea who'll do. That is if we really don't."

Hana shivered at the thought of dating a boy. She never liked them and even kids. _I hope we get over this soon real quick!_

**XXX**

The next day came; it was Friday just one day left to prepare for this weekend's agenda. Tsuki walked to school earlier around 7:30. She saw the prefect walk around the school grounds. She immediately approached the chairman and called his name "Hibari Kyoya-san!" He turned and stopped on his tracks as he watched her approach him. "Hibari-san will you go out with me tomorrow?" she bowed then he looked at her shocked.

Okay, first she challenged him. Second, she cuddled him in the hospital now she's asking him out. "Why should I go out with you carnivore?" She looked at him wearing her usual expressionless face. "Tomorrow Kyoko-chan is going out with Sawada-san. Hana and I devised a plan to make sure he doesn't do anything to her. We planned a group date so it would be less suspicious. Are you in?"

"Hmph I-"then she added "Oh and you get to bite herbivores and carnivores and the baby will be there. Isn't that fun?" she said in a fake fun tone. He smirked and gave it a second thought "Very well, what time and where?"

"Hmm… I don't know but I'll give you the details through phone. Can I have your number?" When they finished exchanging their numbers Tsuki bowed and then left

**XXX**

Lunch time came and Tsuki met up with Hana and Kyoko. "So have you asked him out?" Hana said while she merrily ate her pudding. "Yes and he agreed. He even gave me his number." Hana spat out her pudding while Kyoko clasped her hands together. "It seems that he really likes you Tsuki-chan!" Kyoko then took a piece of cake into her mouth. "…Well how about you Hana? Have you asked anyone out?" Tsuki immediately changed the subject and turned to face Hana. Once again she spat her pudding "Well about that… tomorrow our club will go to an exposure trip. I tried to convince the president to excuse me this time but he said that this trip is very important so nobody's allowed to take a leave or be excused."

"Don't worry Hana-chan, Tsuki-chan will be with me tomorrow." Kyoko cheered her up. "I'm sorry Kyoko. Tsuki I'll leave her in your care. Make sure you give Sawada a good beating once you caught him on the act got it?"

"Yes I got it." She said "By the way Kyoko-chan, where will you go tomorrow?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, where are you two going to date?" Hana added

"Ietsuna-kun said that we're going to the zoo." Hana sweat dropped thinking it was more like a field trip rather than a date. "A zoo, you mean the Namimori Zoo?" Tsuki took a sip from her can of Oolong tea.

"Yeah that zoo by 7:30." Kyoko said. Tsuki simply remained quiet as she finished off her can of tea and then threw it to the trash can. She brought out her cell phone and then texted Hibari 'Namimori Zoo, 7:30 A.M.' then sent it. When Hana saw her phone she began to burst into laughter "Why did you suddenly laugh Hana-chan?" she pointed at Tsuki's cell phone then said "T-Tsuki I never took you for the 'Pink' and 'adorable' type!"

Tsuki blushed in embarrassment and muttered "That makes three of them." Kyoko asked Tsuki if she could take a look at her phone and then commented it was cute and how adorable was Hibari's contact image was. It was a grumpy looking black cat. "It looks kind of lazy to me…" she muttered

"Tsuki-chan I never knew you had or phone or you liked cute things. How come you didn't tell me?" Kyoko gave her phone back to which she immediately took and returned to her pocket. "T-That's because…y-you didn't ask…" Kyoko squealed and told her how cute she was when she was being all Tsundere and stuff.

**XXX**

School ended when Tsuki received a message with the ringtone being the 'Namimori School Anthem' which she assigned to the contact 'Hibari Kyoya'. Isn't that cute? Hibari has his very own ring tone in Tsuki's phone. Kyoko who heard this chuckled; Tsuki read his message 'Very well I expect to see you around that time and in proper attire.' She sweat dropped and put her phone back in her pocket. She turned to face Kyoko then dashed to the back of the building dragging her there. When they reached the said place Tsuki clasped her hands together with Kyoko's then "P-Please t-teach me h-h-how to dress up f-f-for a d-d-date!" Kyoko looked at her slightly surprised. "Eh, you've never been in a date before?"

"Y-y-y-yes…s-s-s-so-" she was stopped when Kyoko raised her index finger to silence her. "Don't worry! I'll help you. Do you mind if I stay overnight and call a friend?"

"R-r-r-really? Then…I don't mind if you invite someone…over." Tsuki replied while blushing furiously.

"Then we better get going then!" Kyoko asked her to lead the way…

**XXX**

"Eh so this is Tsuki-chan's house?" Kyoko looked around inside her house. "Yeah, this is my foster family's vacation house. They allowed me to stay here while I study in Namimori Middle."

"I see…" then they both heard the sound of the doorbell resound. Tsuki opened the door and looked at the person in front of her "Hahi! Are you that 'Yoruno Tsuki' Kyoko-chan was telling me?"

"Y-yeah that's me." Kyoko immediately greeted her and did the introductions "Tsuki-chan this is my friend Miura Haru. Haru-chan this is also one of my friends along with Hana-chan, Yoruno Tsuki."

"I-it's nice to meet you H-Haru-chan-"she was suddenly glomped by Haru squealing all the way saying that she was an adorable Tsundere. "Kyoko-chan she's very adorable! Hahi, so what kind of person are you dating?"

"Ugh…a kind of…stubborn and violent person…but he also has a soft side…" then Tsuki was dragged upstairs to her room. The two best friends immediately knew which one was her room because of the wallpaper color… "Hahi! I never thought a cute person like you like bad boys."

"W-W-Wrong! I-" she was cut when all of a sudden Haru opened her wardrobe and saw a collection of adorable clothes. "Hmmm, if it's a bad boy-Tsundere date then…" she pulled out a few clothes and pulled Tsuki forward and she smiled telling her to get dressed and then Kyoko and Haru would be the ones to tell which clothes would suit her.

_This is going to be a long day…_

**XXX**

**NAMIMORI ZOO**

**7:30 A.M.**

Alas the most awaited day came. Tsuki and Kyoko arrived a minute earlier waiting for their respective dates. All of a sudden Tsuki heard a voice saying "You're late carnivore." She flinched a bit at the voice but turned around to see Hibari with crossed arms wearing the usual school uniform. Tsuki sweat dropped thinking _If I knew he was going to wear the school uniform then I wished I've gone to wear the same set of clothes… _she pouted a bit and then she felt Kyoko tap her shoulder and then she smiled leaving the two of them together _She really thinks I like him…_

"Good Morning Hibari-san." She turned to bow. He eyed her seeing that she wasn't wearing her bandages. Well he wouldn't know because she was wearing jeans and brown below-knee length boots. Along with a sleeveless pale gray blouse with a cute ribbon in front she wore a black long sleeved wrap coat over it that hugged her figure.

"Wao…" was Hibari's only reply. Tsuki blushed hard and she asked him where he wanted to stay. "Hmph… there's this certain place where there are no crowds at all. We'll stay there for the meantime to wait for those herbivores." Then he started walking away with Tsuki tailing his back.

Little did they know that Kyoko was already with Ietsuna and his friends looking from behind a tree.

"Heh so that's 'Yoruno Tsuki'? They indeed make a good pair." Biachi was leaning by a tree and smirking. "You think so? Oh, I'm sorry for bothering you guys this weekend. "

"N-no way! I don't mind if it's Kyoko-chan's request…" Ietsuna said while waving his hands. _I really don't mind as long as I get to hang out with Kyoko-chan!_

"Ahaha hey can someone explain why we're here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tsk listen you baseball-freak we're here because the tenth invited us plus, we're also here to stalk that Yoruno and Hibari."

"Ahaha, I see."

When the one sided argument began Hibari's sense heightened and immediately turned around. Bianchi reacted quickly dragging Kyoko behind a bush. "Herbivores for stalking and early ruckus and for crowding I will bite you all to death!" An agonizing scream was heard. Tsuki also heard the scream but shrugged it off. Hibari told her to wait at the spot and not to leave.

When Hibari finished off the three of them he walked back to her side and soon began to walk to that crowd-less place he was talking about. Bianchi together with Kyoko got out of the tree and started trailing the pair. Reborn was there all the time but was taking a nap with his usual smirk on his face.

**XXX**

"Bianchi-san where is this place?" Kyoko asked as she observed that the area was starting to be surrounded by more trees and plants. "I don't know well if she's together with that man I suppose we have no need to worry."

"But…I don't want to miss how their first date would end up like." Kyoko said while she was walking alongside Bianchi. "Indeed so do you mind telling me how you devised this date?"

"Well two days ago I encountered Ietsuna-kun and his friends. Then I asked him to do me a favor and help me get Tsuki-chan and Hibari-san together. All of a sudden he told me to go out with him this weekend. I instantly got the idea but before he got to finish my friends dragged me off to the cake shop. While we were talking at the cake shop, Hana suggested having a group date to ensure my safety. Afterwards a lot of things happened…"

Bianchi smiled and turned to look at Kyoko "I see…" Kyoko chuckled and she added "Tsuki-chan kept on denying the fact that she likes him but I know deep down inside of her she does like him. Like how she loves anything cute and pink. She even got him his very own ringtone in her phone."

"Yeah, those are indeed the signs of love. Maybe she has yet to realize her feelings. Yes…she needs a 'trigger' moment."

"A trigger moment?"

"Yeah, a trigger moment. Moments like the classic run-in kiss, or hugs or the classic top-bottom position and-"they stopped on their tracks as they saw the pair stop in a field of lavender. They hid behind a tree and started giggling waiting for something to happen.

**XXX**

"…Beautiful…" Tsuki muttered and felt the wind kiss her cheeks and the sun envelope her body in warmth. The field of lavenders was soft and dry kind of like a bed. She started to yawn and felt strong arms literally envelope around her arms and they both fell down on the grass.

"Bianchi-san look! I think that's the trigger moment!" Kyoko said in a hushed tone. "Oooh~ this is actually better than trigger moment." They continued to watch the scene in front of them.

"Hibari-san…why?" she looked up and saw him stare down at her. His hands hang loosely around her neck. Her hands were both clutching his shirt by his chest. He pushed her closer now her face along with her arms was by his chest and they lay down side-by-side. "…If you distract my nap…I'll bite you to death." Then he drifted into sleep while she smiled and also gave in. She inhaled his scent… _he smells like lavender and sakura blossoms…_

**XXX**

**TSUKI'S DREAM WORLD**

Tsuki's dream world consisted of a similar field and a large tree by the middle. There was also a lake by its right side and the sky was always sky blue. The weather depended on her emotions. She's now sleeping in peace which is associated to happiness thus the weather is sunny. She's also asleep by the trunk of the tree when all of a sudden she felt a presence.

She woke up and saw Mukuro standing in front of her. She tried to speak but he beat her to it. "Kufufu it seems you are enjoying yourself Tsuki…"

"…Mukuro what are you doing here?"

He looked at her with seriousness in his eyes something that was evident along with his voice. "Is my presence bothering your _sweet moment _with that skylark?" Tsuki opened her mouth to protest but Mukuro simply continued "Do you think I wouldn't know that you _like him?_" _What? _

"Mukuro I don't like him…" then his seriousness turned into anger grabbing her two shoulders saying "Then why did you allow him to cuddle you while you nap? Why did you allow him to hurt you? Why did you stop your powers from _killing _him?" his grip on her got tighter even if hurts Tsuki decided not to show her hurt expression.

"Mukuro you are misunderstanding the situation. I harbor no feeling upon that boy. We are not cuddling and he's just strong that's why he got to hurt me. It's not because I let him. Finally, I stopped my powers from killing him because my powers are used to capture criminals…_like you" _the said the last part with a dark expression. Mukuro got shocked and hurt by the same time. His grip got even tighter and Tsuki finally let out a small whimper.

"Well…does it hurt?" he said with a smirk. "What do you think?" Tsuki closed her eyes in hopes the pain would subside only to feel his hold get even tighter and pushed her on the ground. The weather was starting to get cloudy. He sat on her stomach and looked at her with a hurt expression "This is what it felt like when you said those words! No, it was even more painful."

"Mukuro…stop this…"

"Then what? Push me away from your dreams? After all we've been through, I thought I was your friend?" He hid his eyes with his bangs.

"Mukuro…please…get off me."

"Kufufu…I can't do that…"

"And why not!" she exclaimed angrily. "…Not until I get the truth out from you."

"You want the truth? Fine I'll tell you the truth! I LIKE HIM ALRIGHT! I LIKE HIBARI KYOYA!" he got shocked and loosened his grip on her still with his eyes hidden by his bangs. Then he hugged her "Why? I know you better than him! I've been with you longer than he did and I like you more than he ever will! So why…"Tsuki's left eye widened. He was hurt though he wasn't crying…but why? Indeed they have been together for a long time but that was because of guard duty…

"Mukuro…what are you trying to say?" then he held her shoulders lighter this time and he wore than ever famous smirk he had when they first met… "Kufufu I accidentally slipped but good thing you didn't hear it. After all I would _never _admit it."

"Admit what exactly?" then he replied "Kufufu slow as always. I would never admit this..." then he pulled her into a soft and short kiss. Before she could even react he pulled back, stood up, smirked and faced her with an unreadable expression "Kufufu I apologize for getting carried away. I will leave now you should return to your dear one."

"Mukuro wait-"

"This is…goodbye…" and he left

**XXX**

Tsuki woke up with tears on her left eye. She pulled back away from Hibari then she stood up wiping them away. Hibari woke up and saw that she was wiping her tears away. "I…I'm sorry Hibari-san, I have…some things to clear out." She started to walk away but he simply grabbed her left wrist then lifter her up bridal style.

"I don't care what business you have but a deal is a deal. Do you understand you omnivore?"

"How come-"

"You…you showed a herbivorous expression in front of me. I can't help but feel disgusted thus you are demoted to omnivore."

"Your…absolutely weird…but I like it…" she muttered the last part inaudibly thus Hibari couldn't fathom what she was trying to say. He simply sighed and called out to Kyoko and Bianchi "You herbivores behind that tree. Get out or I will bite you to death."

Both of them immediately came out not because of fear but because of concern "Carry this omnivore back home…"

"How about your-" Kyoko suddenly stopped when he continued saying "We can…reschedule that some other time. This omnivore told me she had some things to clear out."

"Hmmm, I understand. Kyoko we're taking her home. You know the way right?" Bianchi took Tsuki and carried her on her shoulders. Kyoko nodded and together they walked away. The prefect continued to stand there and yawned going back to his disturbed nap…

* * *

Okay so I don't know if you liked this chapter or what but please tell me how you felt and suggestions on how I can make this story even better :DD

BTW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITED AND VIEWS!

SEE YOU GUYS SOON!


	7. Mischievous Moon

I'm back with chapter 7!

I'm sorry if I wasn't able to reply to some of you it was because I was busy with this chapter. Um so far the poll results are:

Mukuro : 16

Hibari : 16

Bel : 9

Reborn : 7

Yamamoto : 1

Xanxus : 1

Gokudera : 0

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT GUYS! HERE IS CHAPTER 7 AND BEFORE I FORGET HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY :DDDDD

* * *

The trio arrived at Tsuki's home around 12 p.m. Kyoko went upstairs to lead Bianchi to Tsuki's bedroom. She opened it then Bianchi placed her on her bed. "Are you alright?" Bianchi looked at her and saw that she was recovering a bit from what happened earlier. "Tsuki-chan do you want to tell us what happened? It's alright if you don't want to." Kyoko clasped her hands together with Tsuki's. She looked at Kyoko then to that mysterious girl who carried her back to her house. She looked down and started telling her story.

"When I first came into my foster family's place back in Italy I felt uneasy. Time passed and I eventually got used to my new surroundings. One day, they introduced me to a family friend. His name was…Rokudo Mukuro." Bianchi then narrowed her eyes but made no sound listening to Tsuki's story carefully. "I was distant and cold to him but he kept on talking to me as if we knew each other for a very long time. Little by little I began to warm up to him and discovered that he was capable of doing very powerful illusions that can invade other people's mind. Then the day came when I had to leave Italy to study here in Japan. He couldn't leave or come with me because 'he wasn't allowed to' but we still kept intact through his illusions.

Mukuro kept bugging me from then on through my dreams. Today, he came to confront me in my dream world. I told him that I liked Hibari-san then he…kissed me muttering some words I couldn't understand then he left…" Tsuki finished normally. She didn't wear any sort of expression on her face. Bianchi asked Kyoko to brew them up some tea while she talks to her. Kyoko instantly understood and went down to prepare some snacks.

"You…are you involved in the mafia?" Bianchi had her arms crossed sitting down on the edge of Tsuki's bed her back facing her. "I am one of the keepers of the mafia law. I am one of the Vendice. My real name is as it is." Bianchi turned to look at her with a shocked expression. What was a Vendice member doing here in Japan? Before she could ask away Tsuki immediately knew what sort of question she was going to ask "I came here to Japan because I was sent on a mission to gather information on the supposed tenth boss of the Vongola family along with his family. My first mission was to capture Mukuro and then observe the tenth boss only."

"I understand but…how come the Vendice took you in?"

"I'm not very sure about it. When I first came to their place I had no memory and I was injured. They told me that I was a survivor of an ambush incident that destroyed a house and killed a lot of people. I had no memories, all I had left was that bunny." She pointed to the bunny sitting on her study table with a bandage over its right eye.

"How about your right eye, what happened to it?" Tsuki removed her eye medical eye patch then began explaining "The Vendice replaced my missing right eye with a prosthetic one. This eye can't be fooled by illusions so I was assigned to watch over Mukuro's prison cell ever since he came. It, however, can be fooled by very powerful illusions. Slowly Mukuro grew powerful over time that he almost managed to escape." She placed the eye patch back and looked up to see Bianchi's face.

"We keep intact through this piercing he forcibly placed on my left ear when I fought him in Kokuyo Land." Bianchi patted her head and smiled "I see you're having a great dilemma between your duties and ordinary life. Yes tragic love indeed." She grabbed her two hands and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's alright just let it out. The more you contain your feelings the more it will hurt you." Tsuki's face remained emotionless as she felt herself being hugged by the older lady. "I…didn't know what was on my mind when I told Mukuro I liked Hibari. I knew it hurt him but I feel…so empty. It was the first time in my entire life that I felt so…lonely." Tsuki hid her eyes behind her bangs and hugged Bianchi back.

"The first time I felt so…sad." She slowly closed her eyes "The first time I felt so…confused." Then she tightened her hold on the woman's back. "The…first time…I've felt so hurt." Finally she cried and buried her face in between Bianchi's chest. The tears only came flowing out from her left eye. Kyoko who stood outside of her door, slowly opened and gently closed it before putting the snacks on the table and then left the room…

**XXX**

"Have you finally let it all out?" Tsuki slowly pulled away and wiped her tears off with her hanky then gave Bianchi a sincere smile "I'm sorry for acting like that all of a sudden…I never got your name."

"Bianchi…call me Bianchi. I am the half-sister of Gokudera Hayato. Ring any bells?" After placing her hanky away she returned to her usual poker face and answered "Yes, he's Sawada-san's friend correct?"

"Yeah, a month from now on they will participate in a ring conflict against Varia." Bianchi sat down on the floor together with Tsuki taking a sip of iced tea from their respective glasses.

"I see, then how about the ninth's son Xanxus. Will he participate in the conflict?" Tsuki placed her glass down "I'm not sure about the details but as far as I know all the most powerful Varia members will compete for the ring."

"Then what's going to happen to Sawada-san's family?" her eye widened for a moment before it returned back to its normal state. Bianchi placed her glass down "Reborn assigned tutors to his guardians. Although I can't help but worry…" her gaze turned to the glass she recently placed down on the desk. The ice sank while Tsuki replied "I can't meddle with their affairs and I never will. However, I don't worry about the guardians or their opponents my main concern is Xanxus."

"Your right, the only thing we can do now is to wait." They both heard a knock from the door. Kyoko opened the door and smiled. She entered and then sat down near Tsuki. "Don't worry Tsuki, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Bianchi-san." She bowed and turned to Kyoko. Bianchi smiled then stood up and left her house. _What a strange girl, she was raised by Vendice and lost her memories. Furthermore she was a survivor of 'that' incident…_

**XXX**

The day came and went, by the time Kyoko left it was already around 7. Both of them already ate dinner which they also made. Tsuki heard her house phone ring and she answered it "Good Evening."

"It seems your having a good time already. So anything to report?" it was Bermuda

"Next month the ring conflict will take place. The competitors are Sawada Ietsuna's group against Varia. The Arcobaleno Reborn has assigned tutors to Sawada's guardians."

"I see, I will assign you to watch over their training excluding the Varia. If the Varia were to make any suspicious moves you know what to do." _That's weird since when did Bermuda-san become interested in the mafia's external affairs. _"I understand"

"Very well I will be expecting your report next month." He ended the call. Tsuki placed back her phone and sighed _Great another job to do._

**XXX**

The second week of the month was the beginning of the guardians training. She eventually found out the name of Ietsuna's guardians. Gokudera Hayato was the holder of the half-storm ring who will be tutored by Trident Shamal. Yamamoto Takeshi was the holder of the half-rain ring who will be handled by his own father. Lambo of the Bovino family was the holder of the half-lightning ring. Sasagawa Ryohei who was the boxing captain of Namimori Middle was also the holder of the half-sun ring tutored by the Arcobaleno Colonello. Then lastly Hibari Kyoya was the holder of the half-cloud ring tutored by the Bucking Bronco Cavallone Dino.

_Why am I not surprised? _It's strange that the guardian of the mist was nowhere to be seen. Well what's important is that she'll have to watch over their development. It's going to be troublesome since all of them will be together with strong tutors. They would easily detect her presence so that's why she's going to have to use her powers as a Vendice. _This is totally going to be a pain…_

The night came and that was when their training began good thing it was already their semestral break so they could be able to maximize their time and train. She first observed Gokudera Hayato's training. Shamal really didn't have any choice but to do this. _The storm guardian's training will indeed become chaotic but as far as I know that perverted doctor has known Gokudera since he was young. He was also the one who taught him his current style of assassination. _

Tsuki left their area and then stopped by at Yamamoto's dojo behind their house. _His father is a great swordsman. Yamamoto Takeshi will be able to master swordsmanship in no time. He might be able to be on par with Superbi Squalo. _

She left then transported to Ryohei's training area…it was on top of a mountain. How Spartan could his tutor be? Well after all he's being tutored by one of the Arcobaleno. _Nothing to do here. _

She finally transported to Hiabari's training spot. Then she saw him fighting against the Bronco. _This is boring…wait a minute! I can't be seen now because of my powers. I might as well… _Tsuki had a sinister plan in mind. Both of them were too busy exchanging whips and tonfa hits that she used this chance to carry out her plan. She waited for the right time for their attacks to get 'entangled' and mwahahahahaha! Then their did get a bit entangled that it ended up in a short glaring contest but it was enough to do 'that' she placed her two hands behind their two heads and "…Now kiss!" she said when she pushed their heads together and the prefect and bronco kissed. It was such a perfect Kodak moment.

She immediately entered behind the rooftop door opened and took a shot using her pink phone then "I'm sorry for distracting president. I never knew you liked boys. I shall take my leave." She said real quick closed the door and before Hibari could even register what happened he was seething in anger and embarrassment that he went all out on the Bronco. _Poor man oh well at least this day wasn't so boring after all. _She thought and transported to Ietsuna's training place.

_It seems that the Arcobaleno is planning on teaching him the legendary 'Zero Point Breakthrough' and 'Hyper Dying Will Mode.' _…

**XXX**

Days and weeks has passed and before they knew it was already a month. All of them progressed real quick although, Ietsuna was having some difficulty on mastering 'Zero Point Breakthrough' of the first. She quietly observed all his movements, listened to Reborn's instructions and how it works. Nobody knows what the original 'Zero Point Breakthrough' was like but Tsuki somehow had an idea on what the first was trying to accomplish using that technique.

The night of the most awaited battle came. Tsuki put on her ordinary school uniform with the usual bandages. The arena was the school area, a boxing ring within the campus. It was the match of the sun guardian of each side. Sasagawa Ryohei versus Lussuria of Varia.

_I wonder how this match would end up._ She was staying outside watching it from a window. The match began when the Cervelo arrived to facilitate the match which was according to the 'ninth's' will. She already knew that the ninth that sent it was a fake according to her 'sources'. Well she had nothing to do with their business after all she was Vendice. She also believed that he can manage to win this fight because he was trained by an Arcobaleno and had an extreme passion for boxing.

Hours had passed still the fight was still on. It seems that Lussuria had gained the upper hand but… bot for long.

"Get up onii-san! You can win this fight!" Ietsuna cheered Ryohei on. "Turf top you better win!" even Gokudera was pumped up.

Ryohei was struggling against Lussuria. The battlefield was heavily lit with lights. This gave Lussuria an advantage because of his sunglasses. Ryohei was on the verge of losing when all of a sudden Kyoko and Hana came. Kyoko cheered her brother on he looked at her and his determination to fight was back. This brought back his determination and was able to use 'Maximum Canon'. It was strong enough to destroy some of the lights and knock Lussuria out. He placed the two rings together.

"The winner of the Sun match, Sasagawa Ryohei." Ietsuna's side celebrated. Then they heard running and someone panting. Then they all turned around and saw Tsuki leaning by the door and panting. "There you are Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan, so this is where you were. Ah! Good evening guys. What are all of you doing at the school this late?" Kyoko smiled "Ah we're here to watch onii-san's boxing match." Tsuki pretended to look shock "Eh? This late at night. Well it looks like Ryohei-sempai won the match."

She turned to look at the other boys. "Can anyone of you explain why there's a boxing match in the middle of the night, at school and I wasn't informed about it."

"L-L-Lady boss! U-ugh w-w-well…" Iemitsu tried to explain but Reborn beat him to it "Why do you call her 'Lady Boss?"

"R-Reborn! Well, it happened a few months ago… she challenged Hibari-san to a fight and it ended up as a draw so the school nicknamed her as the 'Ranging Lion Cub' and 'Lady Boss' by others including me." He quickly said. Reborn smirked "I see… so why are you here late at night?"

"I was at the convenience store to buy some snack when all of a sudden I saw Kyoko and Hana running somewhere. I followed them and this is where it leads me." She showed her plastic bag filled with all sorts of goodies. "Ushishi I hate to interrupt your peasant talk but you look like someone I've seen." Belphegor then started to walk towards her. "I'm sorry but you might have mistaken me for someone else." He grabbed her right hand then used his other free hand to cup her cheek. Ietsuna started to sweat a lot, Reborn who was interested to see how this 'Lady Boss' would react merely stood there.

"Ushishi the prince can't be wrong." He moved his hands to her waist and wrapped them around it "You are-" SMACK Ietsuna visibly paled while the Varia looked absolutely shocked. Tsuki had hit his stomach pretty hard he spat blood "There it is! Tsuki's lion side." Ietsuna hid behind Gokudera and never left. The Cervello sensed a really bad aura around the girl, thus they backed off. Xanxus who was bored now looked at the scene with interest.

Tsuki grabbed the collar of his shirt and she let out her lion range "Listen punk! I don't know you; you don't know me. You better back off if you don't want to get hurt."

"Ushishi what can a peasant like you do to a prince to me?" he retorted with a smirk on his face.

"This" she threw him to Xanxus who was sitting on his throne. Levi who sensed that immediately blocked his boss and took the attack this sent them flying out of the wall. Xanxus smirked and said "Hmph, you're not like any of those trash. Lady Boss huh…."

"VOIIIIIIII! Are you even a girl? There's no way-" she immediately punched his stomach and lifted his face wearing her lion aura "Huh? What were you saying?" he slightly flinched and paled "N-nothing…" she let go and returned to walked to Ietsuna's group "Well just make sure you don't leave any mess. You don't want Hibari to go on a rampage the next day would you? Then if you'll excuse me." She left…

**XXX**

"So that's why she was called 'Lady Boss'. That girl's practically Hibari's identical copy in terms of strength. Interesting…" Reborn muttered.

"Anyway we better tidy up…" Ietsuna muttered "Well if Juudaime says so then I'll help clean up."

"Ahaha, me too! Seeing Hibari on a rampage early in the morning wouldn't be such a nice scene especially since Lady Boss seen everything."

"Ah that Yoruno's on good terms with Hibari once he finds out we're toast." Gokudera said

"There will be no need for that."

"The Cervello will be the one to handle all the cover up of the battle."

Ietsuna breathed a sigh of relief then turned to face Kyoko "Ah Kyoko-chan, would you like to come with us?"

"Hey hey Sawada, where are you getting at?" Hana tried to defend her friend

"Ugh, well… it's dark and it's not going to be safe for a girl to be walking around late at night." He was about to touch Kyoko's shoulder when she felt someone touch her shoulder "There's no need I'll be the one who'll escort Kyoko-chan home; Ryohei-sempai don't worry about it. I'll make sure she's safe." It was Tsuki!

"Oh! I'll leave her in your care then." Then he fainted, Reborn and Ietsuna's friends all went to Ryohei's side to tend to him. Ietsuna simply glared at her then ran to Ryohei's side. "Let's leave it to them. Hana-chan are you coming?" Hana went to their side and whispered 'thanks' to her ear.

"Tsuki-chan I thought you have left?" Kyoko walked to her house together with Tsuki and Hana. "No, I just helped out the pervert who tried to touch me and the man who got involved. They have already apologized then when I returned I saw you talking with Ietsuna."

"I see, ah! We're here." Kyoko pointed to her house and then Hana went inside together with Kyoko before parting ways with Tsuki. "See you tomorrow then!" Tsuki waved back before she left…

**XXX**

When she arrived at her house she opened the gate and then her door. She opened the lights and to her surprise she let out a shriek "HIEE!" it was Hibari standing in front of her with his tonfas out. "Yo omnivore I thought you might have time to explain what you did before."

"H-Huh? W-What are you talking about Hibari-san?" _He actually noticed?_

"Don't play dumb with me omnivore. I know you were the one who did 'that' and took a picture." _Heh so he actually knew I took a picture? Don't tell me-_

"Omnivore I will bite you to death!" he lunged an attack but Tsuki dodged by ducking. "Hibari-san how were you able to get into my house?" she continued to dodge his attacks "Your window." Tsuki sweat-dropped making a mental note to always secure the lock of the windows before she leaves.

All of a sudden Hibari dropped his tonfas and tackled her to the floor "Ouch… what was that for Hiba-" he pushed her down and held on to her wrists. "Well omnivore are you going to give it or not?"

"Never!" he smirked and leaned down their lips were parted by an inch "I-I-If I don't give you my phone?" he backed away now wearing the eyes of a predator "Simple…I'll bite you to death." He carried her bridal style. They went upstairs to her room. He then closed the door and locked it and literally threw Tsuki on her bed. He sat on her stomach _why is it that it always have to be my stomach? _Then in one swift movement he removed her vest, her ribbon and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her school shirt revealing a black bra with a ribbon in front.

He bit her collarbone and it left a hickey. She tried to prevent a whimper to come out from her mouth _He bit it too hard! _"What are you-"she tried to get up only to get pushed down he wore a smirk on his face "If you don't give me the phone I will _confiscate _it myself."

"…Try me." He licked his lips and once more pushed her down his hands going lower…and lower and…it reached her…her…HER…pocket. He took out her cell phone and used his weight to push her down. He opened her gallery only find it empty. He glared back at her then she let out a small smirk "Told you there's nothing there." He dropped her phone on the bed and held on to her wrist tightly and said "Where is the memory card omnivore?"

"…I don't know." It only got tighter and he smirked "Then I'm going to have to force the answer out of you." He bit the other side of her collarbone even harder it began to bleed _He's like a vampire! _

"O-O-O-Ow! I'm telling I'm telling!" he loosened his hold on her and backed away and looked at her seriously "I-It's i-in…" BAM she kicked his manhood not too hard but enough to let her escape. She ran out of her room immediately going downstairs but Hibari recovered too fast and was after her. He caught up with her and pushed her down on the floor.

She tried to fight back but he proved too powerful for her. Was the ranging lion cub being defeated by the skylark? He still had her blood on his face and to her surprise he leaned down and…kissed her. He stood up, wiped the blood away from his mouth then muttered a few words to Tsuki and then she fainted…

**XXX**

_Omnivore that's what you get for messing with me. It's what they call 'payback'…_

* * *

O MEH GOODNESS!

THAT 1827 moment took me a lot of time to create. Well how was the story/update? Please review :DDDDDDDD


	8. The Return of a Nightmare

har har guys I'm back!

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday because I had a tutorial session and we went out to celebrate Mother's day. Once again thank you so much to all those that reviewed and I'm really sorry for not replying immediately :(

HERES CHAPTER 8

* * *

The next battle was the showdown of the Lightning Guardian's. Tsuki was standing on a tree branch inside of the Sawada Residence's yard. Lambo was running around wildly. He was playing a game of tag together with I-pin. Tsuki adjusted her binoculars and viewed Ietsuna and Reborn's conversation. _The next battle would be Lambo of the Bovino family against the formidable Leviathan of Varia. That man is extremely loyal to his boss and will follow all of his orders without further delay. The Bovino child belongs to a weak family but makes up for their powerful arsenals. Well let's see what you're going to Vongola tenth._

Tsuki jumped off the tree branch and it sent leaves flying around before finally settling on the soft grass. Reborn who noticed this wondered why leaves would be flying around if there was no wind at all. This led him to a single conclusion… _there was a spy. _He turned his head around and Ietsuna who was curious told him what was wrong. "Well what are you planning to do dame-Ietsu? Today is the lightning guardians fight." Ietsuna's face went from lazy to serious "I don't know, there were a few things I've observed about that man. One, he's extremely loyal and Two, he looks like the type of person who would never disobey an order. Setting that aside he's also a part of Varia so there's no doubt he's strong. As for Lambo, we can't allow him to turn back. There is one thing I've had in mind and that is his Ten Years Bazooka."

Reborn took a sip from his espresso and observed the two kids play "If he can't handle the pressure he's going to have to switch to his adult form. All we can do is hope and have faith that his adult self is enough to at least rend him unconscious."

"However there's no guarantee that he can be able to do that after all he's still that useless kid turned older. If your plan doesn't work what are you going to do?"

"…I…I'll try and stop the match. That is if Lambo can't fight anymore." He said with a determined face. Reborn finished drinking his espresso and jumped back on Ietsuna's head. Both of them headed out to meet with Basil and to continue their training.

**NIGHT TIME**

Yamomoto and Gokudera came a minute earlier to watch how the match would turn out. It was raining really hard and the match was to be held on the rooftop. The Varia was also there glaring harshly (Leviathan) to their group. Gokudera glared back only to be calmed down by Yamamoto. The door opened only to find out that it was just Tsuki in her black raincoat carrying a black umbrella.

"Yo Lady Boss! What are you doing here at school late at night?" Yamamoto wore his usual grin while Gokudera was scowling. "Hibari-san assigned me as his personal secretary and I came here to make some rounds while he was busy biting other people. Then I felt familiar presences at the rooftop so that's how I ended up here. Anyway, what is going on?"

"Che mind your own business Yoruno!" Gokudera replied back.

"I am this area is part of the school grounds whatever happens to it is my responsibility. Besides I am only demanding an explanation it's not like I'm going to report to Hibari-san immediately. Relax and trust me." Yamamoto laughed and started explaining "Well there's this mafia game that I joined a few months ago and Ietsu's the boss. A lot of things had happened and now this conflict. The players will have to defeat one another. The last one standing should have the other half of this ring and put it together so you'll win. Isn't that right Gokudera?" Gokudera sweat dropped but just muttered a 'Tch' under his breath.

The door opened and there was Ietsuna together with Lambo and Reborn. Ryohei also joined saying he didn't want to miss this extreme match. "Anyway, Yoruna-san what are you extremely doing here?" Yoruno bowed down then explained her entire situation. "I see…u-um Lady Boss can you do me just this one favor?" Ietsuna placed Lambo down and he began to make some noise.

"Ugh…please don't tell Hibari-san about this!" Tsuki simply smiled "If you think I am related to that beast entirely then you are mistaken. It is true I accepted his invitation in the Disciplinary Committee but I am nothing like them. Don't worry Sawada-san your secret 'game' is safe with me. Besides if Hibari-san was to find out I suppose he'd be interested. Anyway who are the players?" the last part was a lie but her other statement was true. Hibari was a ferocious beast that will never show any mercy in front of other people. Ietsuna was the one who explained who the players are.

"I see, it is indeed an interesting 'game'." The Cervello arrived then called the participants. Then the match began.

**XXX**

_It was just how the Vongola predicted. The kid switched places with his older self. It looks like the older kid couldn't take the pressure then used the Bazooka once more. Now it's his older form…his twenty years later form. _He turned to me then gave me a smile while he fought Leviathan. _That kid grew up very powerful. If he is this powerful then there's no doubt the family will grow extremely strong under Sawada Ietsuna's leadership. But what is this uneasy feeling his aura gives off…_

Once more the older Bovino kid turned to me and said "It's nice to see you again Yoruno Tsuki-san. A piece of advice… do what you think is right and… choose what your heart tells you." Tsuki remained poker faced and replied "I already know that. Go for the win kid." He turned back to his opponent but before he could strike the final blow he reverted back to his kid form.

"Ushishi now he's dead meat." The prince laughed merrily while their illusionist watched the match quietly muttering "There was no chance for him to win anyway. What a worthless fight." Leviathan was about to finish off the kid when Ietsuna stopped the match. When he did his ring was taken from his thus the match was over…

Tsuki sighed and then she left the rooftop. The others were busy helping out Lambo. Gokudera noticed this and went ahead to follow her. "Hey Gokudera where are you going?" Yamamoto called out but he didn't hear him and still went out to follow her. "Hey Yoruno! Where do you think you're going?" Tsuki turned around and calmly said "I'm going home. You should go back and help your 'boss' out with the kid. His injuries look awful and any minute he's going to die."

"Che don't talk as if you knew the kid!" Tsuki started walking away "Then don't talk to me as if you know me. Unlike you, I have no family…" then she disappeared.

**XXX**

The next day, it was the storm guardian's battle. Tsuki was inside her home reading something _Today is the battle of the storm guardians. Gokudera Hayato also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato is up against Prince the Ripper, Belphegor of the Varia… with his current condition winning against the Ripper is going to be very difficult and challenging. That person is known to be capable of controlling knives and wires at the same time. Well there's no need for me to involve myself further in that battle. It might make them suspicious of me…_

_Next is the battle of the Rain guardians. Yamamoto Takeshi and Superbi Squalo of the Varia. That obnoxious man was also the former classmate the Bucking Bronco, Cavallone Dino. He is a professional swordsman and even defeated the group's former swordsman. Superbi Squalo was known to master and counter every sword play including the Shigure Souen style of Yamamoto's father. However that technique will prove useful if modified. _

_Then there's the Mist guardian's battle it's obvious that baby is also an Arcobaleno. He was formerly known as Viper and currently goes by the name Mammon…greed huh? Suits him better, I'm positively sure he has his pacifier sealed away using similar chains that I have. But who's the Mist Guardian of the young Vongola's family? I'll definitely find out._

_Lastly we have the Cloud Guardian's fight. Well that Mosca's robotic powers are no match against Hibari-san's raw power. I'm guessing the Cervello will prepare the severest field for the cloud guardian's. My only concern is the thing inside that Mosca. That thing was supposed to be locked away. It is only powered by flames… most likely that Xanxus must've kidnapped the real ninth and placed him inside._

_Looks like he's planning another evil scheme…well it has nothing to do with me. _After thinking she heard her phone ring "Hello?"

"Well anything to report?" _Bermuda…_

"…The ninth's been kidnapped and placed inside a Mosca. The ninth's adopted son Xanxus is planning something evil with it. It will probably take place during the Cloud Guardian's conflict. And lastly the young Vongola lost his ring by intervening with the match of the lightning guardians."

"The production of the Mosca had been long banned and stopped. These things were hidden away never to be used again. But the plans were still kept away. I'm guessing they found it and ordered their subordinates to reconstruct one. I called to tell you to participate in the match as the mist guardian of the young Vongola."

"Huh?"

"Well that is only if their contender is knocked out."

"You sound so confident."

"Of course, I am aware who the mist guardian is." He chuckled softly "You might as well watch for yourself. Well I shall take my leave."

"Wait-" he hang up. She placed her phone back and then she sighed. Then fell asleep…

**XXX**

Two days later Tsuki found out that Gokudera has indeed lost while Yamamoto had won. She brought out a strawberry flavored pocky snack from her cabinet and took one and placed it in her mouth. She was wearing an over large white t-shirt and ragged shorts. She also let down her hair she was about to go upstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and was surprised to see a girl with the same pineapple hairstyle that boy has. She also wore an eye patch over her right eye. She wore the Kokuyo Land uniform and had a bag clutched close to her chest.

"U-um, a-are you Yoruno Tsuki?" she said shyly. "That would be me… would you like to come inside?" she nodded and I opened the door wider so she could get in. _What an adorable girl! _Her mind screamed. "Here take a seat and let's talk." She took a seat on the sofa and Tsuki sat near her and crossed her legs. It was kind of informal but her senses told her it was alright. "What is your name?" Tsuki offered her snack but she refused shyly.

"I-I'm… Dokuro… Chrome"

"Heh I see… do you have any family member?"

"…No…"

"Hmmm… why did you come here?"

"…I-I can't tell you that now…"

"I understand…" Tsuki gave a cute smile then showed her more emotional and moe type of side something that she never showed to anyone. Tsuki had a soft spot for anything adorable be it a living thing or an item. "Neh! Do you have any place to go?"

"…N-no…" then Tsuki took her hand then smiled "How about you stay at my place then? Do you want to be my sister?" she said excitedly.

"I-is it o-okay?..." Tsuki suddenly pulled her into a tight hug "Of course! From now on you are my little sister! So it's alright to act informal around me. Do you understand Chrome?" she nodded then Tsuki actually dragged her upstairs then unlocked the other room. "U-um C-Chrome please do me a favor and don't ever tell anyone what you've seen in this room." Chrome nodded "Really? Do you promise?"

"I-I understand nee-san." Tsuki glomped Chrome which was really out of her character. When she opened the door the room was colored Indigo, Purple and dark pink. The room also had adorable stuffed toys and my little pony figurines. Inside the closet were also girly clothes with some clothes for male. The bed also had a similar hue of purple, indigo and dark pink. "Well what do you think? Do you want me to take you to the other bedroom?" Chrome shook her head and said "T-There's no need for that nee-san, I like this room very much…" Tsuki smiled then told her "If you need anything don't be shy to tell me. After all from now on I'm your sister."

"A-actually, tonight… I'm going somewhere… if you'd like to… do you want to join me nee-san?" Tsuki nodded fervently "Anything for my little sister~" Who knew that Tsuki had this sort of doting side on her. There was also this one time that Bermuda got her a teddy bear from their mission. She kept it under her bed until her entire room was filled with it. She was mesmerized by these adorable things since she was 4, thus this developed that…moe side of her…

**XXX**

**NIGHT TIME**

"Man that person sure is late…" Ietsuna checked his wrist watch and it was a quarter till 8. "At this point if the mist guardian can't come on time they'll win by default." Gokudera ruffled his hair then turned his head to the ever carefree Yamamoto "What's so funny baseball freak?"

"Maa maa maybe he's lost or something. Let's just wait and see." Right on time two figures came… it was Ken and Chikusa. "Why are you two here?" Ietsuna was sweating quite an amount somehow he felt uneasy around those two after all they were the one's responsible for his friends injuries before. "Shut up byon, we're here because of Mukuro-sama."

"Wasn't he imprisoned by the Vendice?" Reborn asked them while the two of them just gave them the silent treatment. Right on time there were two people that came it was a girl who resembled Mukuro. "U-um who are you?"

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. I'm here to represent as your mist guardian." Cue jaw drop.

"W-what? B-But-" Ietsuna got smacked by Reborn who looked at the girl. Before he could say anything the Cervello arrived then immediately began the match…

"We shall begin the Mist Ring conflict. Representatives please step up…" Chrome took a step forward and faced the baby on front of her. "Chrome Dokuro of Sawada Ietsuna's team against…"

"Marmmon of the Varia." The other Cervello completed.

"Then let the match-"the door suddenly opened and then Tsuki came in panting wearing a black above the knee shorts with her usual bandages that wrapped her legs to her thighs. She also wore a sleeveless black turtleneck with a gray sweater over it and wore her usual boots ,"There you are Chrome… why didn't you wait for me?" she walked to the observation stand then saw that the Arcobaleno Colonello was around _I better be careful… _Chrome bowed "I'm sorry nee-san, I lost track of time and I forgot to tell you…" cue jaw drop once more. "T-that girl is your sister Lady Boss?" Ietsuna was shocked. He rather they never knew she has a sister "Yeah, she's my little sister." Shocking indeed!

One of the cervello cleared her mouth "Then let the match begin!" Tsuki narrowed her eyes and watched the match quietly _Marmmon or also known as Viper is an Arcobaleno that specializes in illusions. Since this is a mist conflict I supposed this is also a showdown of illusions. Well let's see what you can do… Chrome Dokuro. _

The two exchanged attacks. Chrome was doing fairly well while Marmmon looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. She tried to attack him with her trident but merely dodged it. Finally Marmmon stopped playing around and decided to end it. He got Chrome on the ground "Hey the person called 'Lady Boss' watch as how I slowly torment your little sister to death…" he broke her trident then her stomach sank in and she could not move _So her organs were illusions after all. That's why she felt not normal… _Tsuki did not show any emotion which annoyed Marmmon a bit.

"I win anyway. From the very beginning this girl had no chance against me." Tsuki remained quiet while the others except the Arcobalenos were in a state of panic "W-What happened to her?" Ietmitsu simply earned a smack from his tutor, Reborn explained that her organs were merely illusions casted by somebody and while he was explaining Tsuki heard her mutter 'Mukuro-sama' over and over again under her breath Tsuki got shocked… _Could it be that girl's illusionary organs was created by Mukuro? Maybe…she's his vessel but…how? _

Then she remembered what Bermuda told her… she had to participate this Mist Conflict somehow… she needed an opening… fast! Then she heard that all so familiar laugh came to her head all of a sudden she was in her Dream world standing in front of Mukuro. "Kufufu surprised little bunny?"

"You got me good there. But now is not the time for chit chat. You've already peeked into my thoughts haven't you?"

"Kufufu of course little bunny. Let's settle our conflict some other time. For now let's call it a truce shall we?" he offered his right hand Tsuki accepted it "Don't misunderstand Mukuro, I'm doing this all for the sake of my duty and… my little sister Chrome."

"Oya oya, I see that you have already taken a liking to my vessel. But let's talk somewhere else now?" Tsuki nodded then afterwards everything returned to normal. Mist surrounded Chrome's body and it reached the spectators box. By the time it dissolved Chrome's body turned into a man's… "Who is…that?" Ietsuna pointed to Mukuro. "J-Jyudaime could it be that is also one of her illusions?"

"It looks so real if you ask me." Yamamoto replied

"He's extremely right! The girl just turned into a man just now."

"Wait speaking of girl… where's Lady Boss?" Ietsuna looked around and saw she was gone. "Tch that coward, she must've abandoned her sister!" Gokudera exclaimed. "H-hey guys I think you better check this out." Yamamoto pointed to the other figure that appeared in front. Cue Shock…

"Hey Reborn, how did she end up there, kora!"

"M-Mukuro-sama byon!" Ken shouted

"It seems that it's because of her connection to Chrome. She's her sister and also a valid Mist representative candidate. Besides, I've already suspected that 'Lady Boss' that came here was an illusion. Maybe she had already followed her here from the very beginning."

"I understand kora!"

Going back to the fight "Hmph your probably just one of those girl's illusions. You can't fool me."

"Actually, this man in front of you is neither real nor fake. You can say that he's real because he's standing here in front of you face to face and you can also say he's fake because he's somewhere else. Well I don't like logic talk so let's leave it to how you perceive it." Tsuki calmly explained with her arms crossed.

"And you! How were you able to bypass those sensors without getting touched?" Marmmon pointed to her. "From the very beginning I was by my sister's side all the time. The one that came here from the door was an illusion."

"Hey isn't that considered cheating?" then he turned to the Cervello who wore the same expression Tsuki had "No, she's a valid Mist representative as she is Chrome Dokuro's relative."

"Besides she did not step from the sensors nor left the observation box."

"All of this we knew from the very start." Marmmon 'tched' "Kufufu it seems you can't believe that there are two Mist Representatives coming from the Vongola's side."

"Hmph I have yet to unleash my power." Then chains came out under his coat and his pacifier began to glow along with the two other Arcobalenos. "There's no doubt that baby is also one of us. The Illusionist Viper!" Reborn said.

Tsuki simply sighed while Mukuro chuckled "Kufufu bored now aren't we?"

"I don't like flashy openings. I want things to get done by the time I arrive. So…" she switched her eye patch from right to left then brought out two black gloves and placed it on her hands "Let's get this over with." She switched from Yoruno Tsuki to the Tsuki the Vendice had raised. This was her mission and it only meant one thing… a mission was to be fulfilled without further delay.

She was gone in their sights then she was already in front of Marmmon and punched him real hard. He fell on the floor face first and it left a large crater. "A conflict is still a conflict. A mist match or not the objective is still the same and that is to… eliminate your enemies." She said the last part darkly then kicked him "Get up! Is that all you have?" she taunted calmly. It was enough to provoke Marmmon and he unleashed his powers which caused a blizzard.

Tsuki closed her eyes while Mukuro simply stood there with a smirk on his face. He was frozen ice cold, Tsuki was in a similar state. Marmmon turned into a metal hammer and was about to smash Mukuro face first but Tsuki beat him to it. Once again he fell on the ground then Mukuro was also able to break free. "Impossible! How were you able to counter my illusions?"

"Kufufu the answer is simple Arcobaleno. But that girl's a special case you see… her right eye is a prosthetic one meaning illusions won't work on her unless it was very powerful."

"You…who are you?"

"Kufufu… Rokudo Mukuro."

"Rokudo Mukuro? I've heard that name before. You're the one who broke out of Vendicare a month ago."

"Vendicare? You mean the impregnable Vendicare?" Leviathan looked shock.

"Ah, but it ended up as a failure and now he's locked up in the lowest level of Vendicare where light nor sound could reach him…"

"Well it suits you, that's what you get for escaping prison more than once you stalker." _And I told you there were severe consequences. Did you listen? No you did not._

Mukuro heard her loud and clear even her thoughts. He twitched slightly then told her "Stand back little bunny this my fight." Tsuki yawned then removed her gloved then placed returned her eye patch back to its original place. "Do what you want…pineapple-head." Well she had to…

Then the two fought fiercely but it was one sided anyway. This time it was Mukuro winning and he actually won while the Arcobaleno escaped. "Winner Chrome Dokuro." The others were free to approach him "Amazing!" Ietsuna exclaimed

"Tch…" was all Gokudera said. Mukuro simply smirked and turned around to face Xanxus "It seems you are planning something sinister…" Xanxus' eyes twitched a little "But I don't intend to stick my nose to that after all I'm not such a nice guy myself."

"He's right, he's evil, a criminal, a stalker, psychopath, and a pineapple head." She said rather bluntly. "Kufufu I'll make sure you regret your words little bunny. But this girl…" he fainted then was replaced by Chrome. Tsuki instantly caught her then carried her home "U-Um Lady Boss, t-thank you very much!" Ietsuna thanked "Don't thank me. Thank this girl's illusions." Then she left.

**XXX**

Tsuki arrived at her house then placed Chrome back on her bed then she smiled "Welcome home…Mukuro and Chrome."

* * *

No FLUFF!

I actually forgot to add the fluff _ well anyway Mukuro's back and more stuff will happen in the next chappy! For the meantime please review and tell me what I need to improve on to make the story really interesting!

Thanks :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD See you soon :)))))))))))))))


	9. The Mist's Vessel

I'm Back!

I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time! Internet connection was slow and crappy. But no matter, chapter 9 is here!

REGARDING 'AICHI SENDOU'S GREATEST SECRET'

== Let's clear some things out regarding my other fic. I am currently working and editing on the next chapter of the story. It will take some time but I will definitely try to complete it :))))

HERE IS CHAPTER 9 ENJOY and please Review :DDDD

* * *

**TSUKI'S DREAMWORLD**

Mukuro appeared in Tsuki's dream world and he explained everything. From the time he left, how he met Chrome and how she became his vessel. "But what I don't understand is how come you saved the girl and turned her into your vessel?" Mukuro turned to face her. "Kufufu that I can't tell you little bunny…" _Why do I have a feeling that he knew I love adorable things?_

She sighed "…I understand; I will protect Chrome not because she's your medium or anything. It's because she is my little sister. But now that you've already exhausted yourself you can't return to this side for a while. And those guys are planning a final match with all of the living guardians of each side. What are you going to do?" Tsuki crossed her arms and leaned against the tree.

"Kufufu then let them do what they please. Besides your mission isn't over yet which means that you're still going to fight as the mist guardian." He turned around and looked up to view the sky.

"I know that. Then I'll fight alongside Chrome. She'll be safe with me." Tsuki started to walk towards Mukuro and held her hand out. "Speaking of Chrome, I want my eye patch back."

Mukuro chuckled "Kufufu not so fast little bunny how about we make a deal. It's very simple… if you win the next conflict then I'll return your eye patch."

She retracted her arm "You make weird terms… but it's alright to me. A deal is a deal."

"You never changed little bunny…" Mukuro was starting to vanish "but that's what I like about you…" he muttered "It seems that my time's almost up." He was still avoiding her gaze.

"Mukuro…" before he disappeared Tsuki called out to him which caught his attention "I…I'm…sorry…" then his eyes widened by a fraction then he was gone…

**REALITY**

Tsuki woke up the next morning and remembered that today was the cloud match and had a single thought in her mind… _complete annihilation_. She yawned and got up and went downstairs to cook breakfast. It was composed of Eggs, bacon, milk and toast. By the time she finished she heard the door upstairs click and footsteps. It was Chrome with her hair down. _She looks so cute if her hair's down! _Tsuki thought then invited her to eat breakfast.

When they finished their food Chrome volunteered to wash the dishes. "Neh Chrome, you going somewhere tonight?"

"Well if you want to go nee-san then I'll go but if you don't then I'll stay here with you." _Yosh! _"Then how about we go out to buy you a phone then?" Then she received a text from Hibari 'Are you the 'Omnivorous Lion' on this phone?'

Tsuki squint her eyes _Omnivorous…Lion? That person comes up with weird contact names_ 'Well if that's my contact name on his phone then…yes?' she texted back. _Wait a minute… this person isn't Hibari-san. Who could it be?_

'I see… are you a girl or a boy?' Tsuki had a mischievous thought in her mind _this person sounds naïve… well I guess there's nothing wrong with playing with him for a while. _'I'm the latter.' She grinned and then she grew devil's horns. Chrome looked at her curiously; Tsuki signaled her to come near then explained. "I'm tricking this person into thinking I'm a boy." Chrome looked at her blankly "Why?"

"For fun." She received another text 'Oh then what's your real name then?'

'Kufufu Rokudo Mukuro.' Tsuki was suppressing her laughter 'Y-you… unbelievable! I won't believe that!'

'Oya? Then have you heard from that Arcobaleno what has happened last Mist conflict?'

'No… not yet…'

'Kufufu I am using my vessel and her sister's phone. Why don't you confirm it with that Arcobaleno?'

'Well…anyway Mukuro how are you related to Kyoya?'

'Oya? You didn't know? I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a little hint…the little skylark's a bi.'

'…WHAT! K-KYOYA IS A BI? HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU'RE NOT LYING TO ME?'

'Perhaps you wish to see images?' Tsuki positioned her phone to take a shot of the 'bite' Hibari had left him. Of course just the collarbone then she sent it and she received a message 'F-Fine I believe you! I can't believe he was capable of doing… that O/O.'

'Kufufu that's right we even kissed and did it on bed and he was an ABSOLUTE natural.' When Tsuki sent that message she laughed really hard and placed her head on Chrome's lap 'E-Erm… D-Don't worry y-your secrets are safe with me.'

'Glad we have a deal. Now…why did you call?'

'Ah…ugh…I was interested in my student's contact and I ugh… suddenly got interested with your… name…' Tsuki laughed really hard that she was crying tears from her laughter 'I see but I will not be with him tonight I need to rest… Bye~' she closed her phone and finally stopped laughing when she felt pain coming from her stomach

"If Hibari-san knew I was the one behind all that he'd no doubt bite me till death. So…" Tsuki turned her attention to Chrome "Let's use the remaining days to get to know each other even better." Tsuki smiled while Chrome smiled back…

**XXX**

**NAMIMORI HOSPITAL**

A certain skylark was seething in anger once he found out that his tutor was messing with his phone and that the omnivore actually tricked him into believing that he was a bi.

"Oh Kyoya your awake-" Hibari lunged an attack to him. Poor Dino… rest in peace… well literally he was on the floor all beaten to bloody pulp but still breathing. _Now… to bite a certain omnivore to death._

Tsuki sneezed _I must be coming down with a cold _"Well Chrome have you picked your phone?" Chrome nodded and showed her an indigo version of her phone. Once they payed for it they left the store and walked to a café. Chrome was wearing a dark violet ruffled sleeve shirt with a maroon skirt that reached her knees and wore brown cowboy boots. Tsuki was in her school uniform… her reason was unknown…

They sat down and watched the time pass by. The chatted with each other and Tsuki found out that Chrome's real name was Nagi. "I see, let me tell you more about me. Will you promise not to tell anyone as I won't tell yours?" Chrome nodded "Alright…actually I…" then she told her…

They were so busy talking and sharing stories that it was already night time. They left the café and headed back home. Chrome learned that Tsuki was raised by the Vendice when she was very young and she had no memories of her past. She also learned that she possessed two types of flames, the sky flame and the night flame. How she gained the sky flames were unknown the night flames were the ones she learned to light after a certain 'incident' while in a mission.

Tsuki on the other hand learned her mother was an actress and her father was a renowned businessman and that both of them never really payed any attention to her. One day she saved a cat from being ran over by a car which resulted to the loss of her eyes and some of her organs. That was when Mukuro came to her rescue. Both of them had a lot of similarities the most common would be that they lost their right eye…

They reached Tsuki's house then checked the time which was already 10 pm. _Perhaps the Mosca is already on a rampage… _Tsuki simply shrugged then talked to Chrome if she wanted to eat dinner. The latter simply shook her head signifying that she does not want to eat. Tsuki stretched her hands thinking that the Cervello will be at her house any minute now… THUMP _I knew it _Chrome who heard the sound immediately went down and saw that her sister was facing two of the Cervello and went by her side. Tsuki gave her a reassuring smile then went back to her expressionless face to talk to them "There is no need for force we will come willingly. Come pick us up tomorrow an hour before the final battle." The Cervello looked at each other; nodded and then they vanished.

"Nee-san what was that about?" Chrome asked "Tomorrow Xanxus and Sawada-san will battle for the Sky ring and all of the living guardians will compete for their respective rings. Since I became involved in the Mist conflict I have to come and fight as your tool."

"B-but nee-san-" Chrome was cut off when she felt a pat on her head "Rest assured Chrome I have an idea what will happen tomorrow so I brought a few antidotes with me."

"Antidotes?" Chrome had a confused look on her face. _If it's just going to be a battle why would we need an antidote?_

"Yeah well I'm not really sure if there are any poisons involved in the fight but I have a strong feeling that we're going to need it." Then she heard the house phone ring. She picked it up and brought it to her ear "Hello?"

"The final battle will take place tomorrow. Whatever happens, the young Vongola will win by default because he has the real blood of Vongola running in his veins. Win the Mist Ring and earn their trust." Bermuda spoke

"Yes I understand." Tsuki had already expected him to call.

"One more thing… your adopted sister is your responsibility do you understand?" _Well… they are the Vendice after all. Nothing escapes their all seeing eyes… _

"Yes I know that." She mentally sighed.

"Then good night…" Then both returned the phone in place.

**XXX**

The next day Tsuki found out through eavesdropping that Ietsuna failed to master the 'Zero Point Breakthrough' of the first although he was able to come up with a custom one. _That alone is not enough to win young Vongola. A strong will and determination alongside with power and trust is needed. Xanxus will not hesitate to finish you off. Whatever happens survive till he gets your ring… _

She was also able to observe throughout his training with Reborn and Basil that the original version of the 'Zero Point Breakthrough' of the first was meant to seal off flames. Then she came up with a conclusion that technique literally meant 'to seal' because the flames were frozen like the 'Cradle' incident. Naturally she'd know because she was raised by the Vendice.

She sighed then prepared for tonight's battle. Her attire consisted of her usual bandages around her legs and boots and the Namimori Middle uniform. She never payed attention to fashion statements or whatsoever because she chose a simple and plain look. The only add on was a chain bracelet on each of her hands. The use was to seal her night flames and some of her sky flames. _That Mist Arcobaleno must've been interested with the sealing techniques that the Vendice uses. _

She waited for Chrome to get up so they could come up with a strategy tonight…

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Evening came and the two 'sisters' came up with a plan. The Cervello arrived that night and came to pick-up the two of them. Chrome wore the Kokuyo Land uniform clutching her bag closer to her chest. The Cervello used their powers and instantly transported them to the battlefield. Their battlefield was the Namimori school gym. The other living guardians were there as well. When all of the participants and audience arrived the Cervello gave each of the guardians a watch and placed it on their wrists. Then the battle began.

As Tsuki thought the fight was not going to be an ordinary rematch. The watch they wore had injected death heater in their bodies which makes it nearly impossible to move and if not remedied soon they will all die. The pain slowly crept within her body and fell to the ground together with Chrome. Through her watch she saw that the young Vongola was struggling against Xanxus. She returned her gaze back to Chrome who could barely open her left eye. _It's a good thing I brought an antidote with me. _

Before she could reach her pocket she got surprised when she heard gasps from the audience. The view returned back to the Cloud's battlefield and found out the foundation holding the ring was in bits and pieces. Tsuki smirked and gave Chrome a bottle of green gooey liquid. Both of them drank something from the vial then suddenly the effects of the poison were temporarily negated. Tsuki then destroyed the foundation that held the mist ring in place. She picked it up and used the ring to permanently stop the poison from flowing in her body and threw the ring to Chrome.

Once both of them was safe Chrome looked at the Arcobaleno illusionist with pity then Tsuki took the ring from her and also used the ring on the Arcobaleno. "Why did you save me?"

"Don't misunderstand baby, I did it because my sister looked at you with pity in her eyes. You owe _her _a favor. Goodbye baby." Tsuki pointed to Chrome then the two of them left to help the lightning guardian. The two of them ran to the rooftop and saw that the foundation was destroyed and Leviathan was close to murdering Lambo. Tsuki acted just in time and took Lambo; she gave it to Chrome who guarded the kid.

"Hey the one called 'Lady Boss' the boss has taken an interest in you and ordered me to bring you back at any cost as long as you're alive." He threw his umbrellas in the air and the umbrellas surrounded Chrome and Lambo. Tsuki simply remained her usual…self. Leviathan had a smug grin on his face "If you come with me then I'll let them leave if not I will result to force. So what will-" Levi felt pain in his stomach then his jaw felt a knee come in contact then a hand hit the back of his neck and fell unconscious.

"That's why I seldom talk during fights. Flashy introductions will give off advantageous openings to your enemies especially if you aren't keen with your surroundings." She took the ring from his pocket and used it to free the child from the poison. She looked at her watch and saw that Hibari actually saved Yamamoto and Gokudera; the latter was the one who saved Ryohei. "Well we can rest assured for now and wait for the outcome of the battle. Let's meet up with the others." Chrome nodded and off they went to the others.

**XXX**

Meanwhile Ietsuna was seriously struggling against Xanxus. Heck the latter wasn't even breaking a sweat. His version of 'Zero Point Breakthrough' proved worthless against the other boss candidates. Reborn wasn't smirking at all. He knew that the kid would lose and the only thing he had left was to hope he wouldn't be blown up to bits and pieces by the Varia's leader.

Then Squalo together with Dino came in. However the latter refused to talk. Mammon together with Belphegor arrived at the battle scene. Bel swiped Ietsuna's sky ring away using his knife. _It seems that we have arrived too late. Prince Ripper has already attained all except the mist ring. So how will he get mine… no he already knows our place. All he needs is an opening… maybe… _"Chrome please call out 'boss'." Chrome gave her a bewildered look "But nee-san…" Chrome knew that her sister had something in mind and trusted her "Boss!" the two of them came out from the shadows and right on time the prince took the mist ring away from Tsuki.

"Ushishi so we meet again princess." The prince wore a grin on his face "…" Tsuki did not spoke back and remained quiet as if waiting for something to happen. Xanxus took all the rings and wore the sky ring on his finger. Then there comes the speech momentum. Tsuki visibly yawned and sat on the ground and meditated. Chrome looked at her and followed what her sister was doing.

"What the hell are those two doing? Can't they read the atmosphere." The bomber was very mad. "For once I extremely agree with you Tako-head! Hey you two!" Ryohei shouted but his shouts went to deaf ears. The sisters were so busy meditating that they didn't notice two figures behind them. "Hey this can't be good." Yamamoto was about to rush to protect the two sisters but stopped when he saw that the figures dropped along with three others. There was a silhouette of somebody's shadow but it disappeared as soon as they turned around to see it. The sisters were still meditating and Tsuki opened her left eye. All of them witnessed how the rings rejected Xanxus and how Ietsuna won. Squalo then explained what happened eight years ago in the cradle incident. Tsuki smiled and watched how his friends surrounded him. "Chrome do you want to go home now?"

Chrome nodded and the two sisters started to walk away when all of a sudden Hibari popped out of nowhere and attacked her sister face first. She flew to a wall and stood up to swipe the blood gushing from her nose. The spectators gasped… yes all of them. "H-Hey Hibari-san! You went too far!" Yamamoto shouted. "He's right Kyoya! What has she done to you anyway?" His tutor was about to approach him when all of a sudden he punched the girl in her stomach once more. "Keep quiet or I'll bite you to death. As for you omnivore how dare you make such a lie!"

The inner Tsuki grew horns "I do not recall which lie made you this angry. Perhaps you might want to specify that _lie _Hibari-san?" She stood up as if the punch was nothing to her. She wiped away the blood from her mouth with a hanky.

_This omnivore is trying to test my patience! _Hibari was seething in anger while the spectators were all watching the scene. The Arcobalenos were the first ones to recover but decided to remain silent anyway. But all of them somehow felt that the girl was trying to provoke the prefect with this 'lie' the latter was talking about. Dino began sweating bullets "K-Kyoya don't tell me that girl is-" he stopped when a glare was sent in his direction.

Kyoya returned his glare on the girl "You know what I'm talking about omnivore."

"No" The inner Tsuki grew a devil's tail.

"Don't test my patience omnivore! The lie you were trying to convey to that stupid herbivore who dared skim through my phone without my consent." Dino felt a vein pop in his temple _I said I was sorry already! _

"Then don't test my memory _carnivore-san._ I do not have a knack for remembering things what I say or what I hear. If you specify it I might be able to recall." He grabbed her collar and brought himself closer to her ear. "What?" another murmur

"I'm sorry Hibari-san but I don't-"she was cut off when Hibari finally said it out loud "The lie which you told that stupid herbivore through my phone; The once which you claimed to be that pineapple and my _boyfriend_ and told that thing that I was a _BI!" _It was rare to hear Hibari extremely angry. "Eh" was everyone's smart reaction. Tsuki remained calm and brought out her phone. She took a quick peek in her inbox and saw the messages. "Oh that lie… so what do you want me to do about it? Prove you aren't a homo?" in fact she was too calm.

Hibari remained silent, his murderous intent still intact. She checked her phone and looked at the photos… "Let's see… how about this one?" she showed the image in which he 'kissed' Dino. Dino couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and the rest of the Varia members turned pale except for Lussuria. The latter was extremely overjoyed in learning that Hibari was really a bi. Reborn smirked, Viper remained silent while Colonello whistled "Now that's something you don't hear everyday kora!"

Everyone felt the pair's fighting aura. Chrome was silent because she knew what her sister did. "I asked but you did not answer so I only showed them the only picture in my phone." Hibari's murderous aura grew "Omnivore do you wish to be bitten to death so badly?"

"Not really. I was merely doing your orders because I am your _secretary." _He then hit the back of her neck then fell unconscious. Then he left…

"H-Hey Kyoya where are you taking her?" Dino was about to chase after the pair only to be stopped by Reborn "Don't panic, this is Hibari we're talking about. He will dispose of the body properly." Dino sweat-dropped at his former tutor's reply. "That's why I can't rest assured…"

"Haha the kid's right those two are practically on good terms despite the rivalry." The ever care-free guardian replied "For once I agree with the baseball idiot. Besides we need to get the tenth in a hospital."

"He's extremely right! That's just how those two show their extreme passion in fighting!"

"You mean Kyoya and that girl fights every day?" Dino asked "No not every day though. Because if they did summer would come much early this school year." Yamamoto answered.

Gokudera also added "And Yoruno-san is not as reckless as that Hibari. She can take him on anytime…"

**XXX**

Hibari carried Tsuki on his shoulder and dropped her on the ground. They were in an abandoned warehouse and waited for the girl to get up. She got up but by the time she did the skylark immediately lunged an attack to which she dodged. "Let's settle the score omnivore!"

"I'm sorry Hibari-san for my earlier actions. But can't you just let it slip just this once?"

"I don't want to and what makes you think I will let you off so easily omnivore?"

"Because I am your secretary?" Hibari snorted and prepared to attack the girl "Don't be too overconfident omnivore!" He attacked the girl but once again she dodged _Knowing Hibari-san he wouldn't show any mercy towards anyone; young or old…_

"Hibari-san I'm sure you're tired too. Let's fight some other time besides." She yawned "I'm in no mood to fight you." She dodged another incoming attack.

"Hmph, don't make any excuses omnivore!" _He's too stubborn that's one. _"…" She simply remained quiet then looked around to see if there were any escape routes. _The doors a good escape route but that person's fast enough to catch me. The roof wouldn't be such a good idea… unless…" _She removed the two chain bracelets around her hands and placed it inside her pocket.

"Finally getting serious omnivore?" he smirked preparing to lunge another attack. When he did she vanished and reappeared behind him she unleashed a small amount of night flames then disappeared. Although still in shock, Hibari recovered fast and left the warehouse to go to the place where the omnivore lives.

Even though he had only been to her place once he had memorized the short cuts and routes to her home. _Prepare yourself omnivore…_

* * *

Tsk tsk Tsuki's in trouble again :/

MEH well please leave a review :DDDDD!


	10. Astraphobia

CHAPTER 10 is here and please don't forget to review :DDDD your reviews fuel up my inspiration guage :DDDDDDDDDD

ENJOY!

* * *

What happened next was a game of cat and mouse. Tsuki was the mouse while Hibari was the cat. Indeed the cat was fast but so was the mouse. Hibari came to her house only to find out that it was empty. From then on whenever he would spot her he would become the stubborn cat while Tsuki ran away from him. Chrome would watch their situation with a blank expression on her face. Her sister will not go down without a fight but she was more responsible than Hibari.

Tsuki was running away for the nth time from Hibari. It had already been a month and yet the stubborn cat never stopped chasing her. She sighed and continued running until she saw Ietsuna together with his tutor and friends.

"Hey Lady Boss!"the carefree guardian greeted. She waved back and stopped in front of Ietsuna.

"Isn't Hibari-san going to stop chasing you around?" Ietsuna asked. "I'm afraid not, Hibari-san is not the type to let go of a grudge easily. It is my fault but I was prepared for the consequences." She turned to Reborn "Hello baby, if you ever encounter Hibari-san along the way please don't tell me you talked to me unless you wish to be beaten to death. Well off to school you go!" Then she sprinted to school.

Reborn smirked "I'm glad that Lady Boss' is opening up to all of us." Ietsuna commented while he walked. "Yeah I thought that Yoruno-san was someone like Hibari." Gokudera added.

"Ha ha, that's what I thought too. But she's less violent and friendly than Hibari." Yamamoto commented. "Setting that aside what are you planning to do with her baka-Ietsuna?" Reborn talked to Ietsuna.

"What do you mean 'do with her' Reborn? Isn't she also my Mist guardian?" Ietsuna earned a smack from his tutor "Don't be stupid baka-Ietsuna, Mukuro is already your mist guardian. Yoruno is already involved in this ever since she declared she was the sister of Chrome Dokuro and a valid mist holder. She's strong and fit; she can be a great bodyguard for you."

"What! But-"once again he earned another smack from Reborn. "Then it's settled, from now on she will be your personal bodyguard."Reborn jumped down from Ietsuna and went ahead to catch up with Tsuki. "W-wait R-Reborn don't go deciding everything for me!"

**XXX**

Tsuki reached the school gates before the prefect did. She went to the back door and met up with Chrome. "I'm sorry Chrome for troubling you." She was panting while Chrome handed her a towel and bottle of water.

"No if it's you nee-san then it's okay. Besides, Cloud-san is still on the chase. Nee-san, you must go now." Chrome waved to her sister while she dashed upstairs.

Tsuki reached the classroom front door and saw Reborn. "Baby what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to tell you that starting today you're going to be dame-Ietsuna's personal bodyguard." _Now I didn't expect that…_

"So basically you want me to look after Sawada-san in your place?" She looked at Reborn with a confused expression "Yeah, from now on you're going to escort him to and back at school."

"…Well I can do that but is there any reason why I must?" It's not like she didn't know. She just wanted to confirm.

"If you'll do it I'll keep your secret about how you have a room filled with cute plush dolls, figurines, and pony posters safe with me." She gasped. Sure he's an Arcobaleno and not to mention the greatest hit man alive out there but how was he able to learn all of that? She instantly nodded and heard footsteps from behind.

Reborn smirked Tsuki paled and began sweating bullets. "It seems that you two are now on equal footing. See you then." Reborn left and Tsuki's was twitching. She turned around and saw the prefect with a predatory smirk and murderous eyes. "N-Neh Hibari-san… you didn't heard all of that didn't you?"

"I've been to your room omnivore but I never saw that other room." Tsuki had three rooms at her house. One was her adorable bedroom which was all colored pink; the other one was the room which Chrome was staying in. It had cute stuffed toys and pony figurines but not as much as the last room has. When she first entered the room she squealed in delight. The 'room' turned out to be a collector's item room which had adorable stuffed toys, cute anime figurines, pony posters, anime magazines, anime DVD's, CD's and all the cute girly stuff you could imagine.

"U-Ugh w-well…that… l-let's make a deal then…" she was desperate. _Great thanks to that Arcobaleno Hibari-san knows my secret hobby and secret room. No one else should know it! _"Ho? What sort of deal omnivore?"

"U-um… I clean your image and keep that entire 'incident' a secret while you keep my 'secret hobby and room' a secret too." He was still smirking moving forward slowly. "And in exchange omnivore?"

"I…I'll do whatever you want." She muttered "What was that omnivore? I couldn't quite hear you." She glared at him "I-I said… I-I'll d-do w-whatever you want!" she was blushing. Tsuki was being Tsundere at the moment which Hibari found… amusing

"Wao, then come with me to the reception room." Tsuki sweat-dropped _My pride… my precious pride… all gone because of that stupid baby! _She was internally crying and begrudgingly went to the reception room.

**XXX**

**RECEPTION ROOM**

Hibari slammed the door open while Tsuki closed it gently. The other Disciplinary prefect waited nervously for the outcome of her 'punishment'… _Be safe Yoruno-san… _Kusakabe thought…

Hibari grabbed her left hand's wrist and threw her on the couch. Then he sat on her stomach _Seriously, this getting way too old… _She thought. He lifted his right hand and cupped her cheek. She looked at him blankly as he loosened her tie and removed her vest in one swift go. He unbuttoned her shirt and removed it. Revealing a black bra…

Hibari smirked and licked his lips "You're flat omnivore…" Tsuki blushed furiously and looked away. He lifted her head and then slowly he licked the side of her neck and she blushed and brought her hands behind his shirt then clenched it when she felt a sharp pain pierce through her skin. She bit her lower lip hard enough that it bled just to prevent herself from screaming in pain.

Hibari sank his teeth on her skin and there was blood gushing out of it. The scene was something like a vampire biting his prey. When he finished he removed his 'fangs' from her skin then placed his forehead on hers. She stopped biting her lip but the bleeding did not stop.

He licked the blood off from his lips then moved forward to lick hers in one quick go. Then he smirked and kissed her. Tsuki looked shock and the shock of what was happening caused Hibari to gain entrance in her mouth and taste her. When he pulled away she still looked shock "Hibari-san…why?" _Strawberries and Vanilla _he thought.

"Because you said you'd do _anything…" Yeah and I'm beginning to regret that. As much as I want to strangle you with my chains I can't as the baby will notice it… _He was about to continue ravaging the poor girl when mist surrounded them.

"Kufufu having fun skylark, perhaps now that you have finished her punishment I'll now take her away." A familiar figure appeared just beside the two of them. Hibari brought out his tonfas and leaped off the sofa to attack the illusionist. Mukuro vanished and reappeared in front of Tsuki; his eyes were covered by his bangs and removed his coat and placed it around Tsuki. He brought her closer to his body and they both disappeared.

Hibari scowled and thought _The next time I see that pineapple I'll make sure I'll bite that herbivore to death for distracting the omnivore's 'punishment'._

**XXX**

The two reappeared in Tsuki's bedroom on her bed then before she could speak he slapped her. She held her cheek slightly wincing at the pain. "Mukuro… when-"he held her shoulders and looked at her with an angry expression "I told my dear Chrome to follow you around because I felt something was bound to go wrong. When I entered that skylark's room this is what I see?" It was rare for Mukuro to snap and leave out his signature laugh from his sentences. The fresh wound on Tsuki's neck was bleeding but she didn't payed attention to it…

He let out a sigh then let go of her then went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. The sky began to dim little by little… and soon it would rain. He came out with the kit then began treating her wound. She winced in pain and everything else was so quiet. The wind became harsh… a storm was brewing that's for sure.

The wound stopped bleeding and all that's left was to patch it up. There weren't any patches so the only option left was the gauze… which meant she had to remove her ehem lingerie and Mukuro had to ehem ehem you get the idea… so that's what happened.

Tsuki blushed lightly and he turned around to give her some… privacy. When she removed her bra Mukuro turned around and blushed slightly… Tsuki wasn't wearing any sort of top that would protect her chest area and her usual ponytailed hair was down and she gathered it in front of her right shoulder and her back was the one facing Mukuro (Ohoho~ you guys must've thought ehem such ehem naughty things :33)

He started to wrap the gauze around her wound and down below her chest. When he finished he placed the kit away then she placed the jacket back on and turned to face him. There was silence at first but Mukuro was the first one to break it. "Kufufu Little bunny why did you allow such a man to touch you? And mark you?"

Tsuki looked down trying to avoid his gaze "I…it was part of the deal. He would keep my secret hobby a secret while I… clear his image and also to keep that 'incident' a secret."

"Kufufu, what sort of 'incident' is that?" Tsuki still avoided his gaze but answered his question "…Something I don't want to talk about…" There was silence once more.

"…Kufufu… little bunny I want you to answer my question honestly…" It was starting to rain. At first it was a drizzle then it became harder which turned into rain. "What question?"

"… Do you like the skylark?" there was thunder and lightning "… I do." She looked at him with a blank expression… "…Don't you feel…anything when you're around me?" Mukuro looked at her seriously "…I feel…confused and nervous that… I can't fathom what I want to say or think about towards you…"

There was one thought inside Mukuro's head and that was… _fear_ His eyes were once more covered by his bangs and kneeled down in front of her. He cupped her cheek and said "Kufufu I thought we could be together not just as friends but something more. But… now that you have someone you like I just can't bring myself to force you to like me."

"Mukuro…why?" she was feeling some sort of pain in her chest. Was it a pang of guilt? Or was it pain of hearing him with such a hurt tone…

"Why you ask? Kufufu it's simply little bunny…" the he proceeded to hug her and slowly hugged him back. The he whispered something in her ear and suddenly felt her eyes go wide. He pulled back and gave her a sad smile. "Kufufu… I wish nothing more but for your happiness little bunny." She looked at him with a shocked expression and felt her left eye watering.

"M-Mukuro…please stay…" she muttered and hid her eyes with her bangs. The storm was getting stronger and stronger every minute. She stood up and reached out to him and their hands intertwined

"Kufufu… farewell little bunny perhaps this will be the last time I'm going to see you…" He placed his forehead on hers then gave her one last sad smile then vanished and let go of her hands. He was replaced by Chrome and both of them were kneeling on the ground.

Mukuro left her with her original eye patch. She stared at it blankly then felt a tear flow from her left eye down to her cheek. Chrome who saw this immediately hugged her sister; Tsuki, who in turn, hugged her back rather tightly when there was a flash of lightning and a deafening roar from the thunder. "I'm scared… I was scared of losing him! And now that he's gone I feel so lonely… so stupid for hurting him!"

Chrome patted her back and felt tears form in her left eye "H-He's… not a criminal… I am… I broke his heart apart and now I can't even face him with all the guilt and shame I feel!" she let it all out. She cried to her heart's content and was comforted by her little sister Chrome. She clutched the eye patch closer to her heart and silently prayed that she'd have the courage one day to confront him and finally clear things out between them.

Tsuki fell asleep in her sister's loving embrace and so did Chrome. From that day on... Tsuki had developed a fear of thunder and lightning or also known as… "Astraphobia"

* * *

AWWW YISS!

The feels man FEEEELS BRO! AWCH man writing this chapter while listening to various sad love songs nearly made me cry. Damn!

ANYWAY for reference on Tsuki's bandage check this one out: albums/a311/estelindis/bandages_chest_


	11. Waltz of the Future

CHAPTER 11!

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to the other reviews. I didn't know which were the ones I've already replied to. Well anyway here's chapter 11 I hope you guys enjoy :DDDD

* * *

The next day Tsuki woke up on the floor holding the jacket close to her. Chrome was nowhere to be seen which made her very worried. Chrome was not the type of person who would leave the house and wander far away. Something must've happened… She got up and folded the jacket neatly and placed it on her bed. She sniffed softly then went to her closet to look for a change of clothes.

She took out an orange jacket with a white undershirt. She also pulled out black shorts and wore her usual bandages around her legs. She wore knee length buckle boots without any heels. The she heard the phone ring… "Hello?"

"Your voice sounds different… were you crying?" _You can never keep a secret from Bermuda… that's one. _

"…Well yes…" she pulled out a tissue from the nearest tissue box and blew on it.

"So that's why that Rokudo Mukuro had tears come out form his eyes."

"I don't know if you're trying to make me feel guiltier or you're just simply stating facts but please try not to mention his name…"

"Very well… anyway it seems that the children are one by one transported in the future."

"The future? But how?"

"The Future selves of these children seem to be planning something quite reckless which requires the assistance of the people from the past who are somehow involved with the family. That includes you."

"Me? So… what do you want me to do?"

"You wait… because what happens in the future is no longer in our sights. So every decision and choices is all yours to decide. I will tell you one thing my little child."

"…What is it?"

"Survive… if you must use your powers then I grant you permission to fight. Make excuses, reasons, and lies to your companions to make sure they will NOT know the origin of your flames."

"I understand Bermuda-san… then if there comes a time I will need 'that' power… I also have the permission to use it?"

"… Yes but not in the future. I feel that you will return to the past and undergo something."

"I see… then I must prepare."

"Alright do it quick before your time in the past is up. One more advice…"

"Yes?"

"Beware of the trinisette and a man named Byakuran. The latter is a very dangerous and tricky opponent. He possesses the Mare Rings which grants him the ability to travel across parallel worlds."

"But weren't the Mare rings sealed away?"

"Let's just say the Cervello interfered."

"Very well, I'll call back as soon as I return. For now I'm going to prepare."

"Take care." Then she placed the phone back and began to pack…

**XXX**

When she finished packing she tied her hair back into a pony tail and replaced her medical eye patch with the one Mukuro returned to her. It felt nostalgic…

She held on to her pack and went downstairs to wait for something to happen. Suddenly she was surrounded by pink smoke and found herself somewhere in a forest in front of Ietsuna and Gokudera.

"L-Lady Boss is that you?" Ietsuna pointed to her. "Yes it's me Sawada-san. It seems that while I was walking to the gym I was surrounded by some strange smoke and got transported in this place… would you like to explain what's going on?"

"Che… that stupid cow… Well we're all transported in the future ten years from our past. Usually when five minutes passes by we'd go back to our original timeline…"

"But the case now is different. Five minutes has passed and we still haven't returned. Before you came we were confront by the future you and then muttered 'Master' before the future you turned into well… you…" Ietsuna continued.

"I see… this is some sort of complicated situation. By the way, Sawada-san why were you inside a coffin?" _To defeat a Vongola boss is not an easy task. Let alone to kill them… perhaps this is part of their future selves plan._

"I… don't know the exact details. Although the Future Gokudera told me that when I return to the past I should murder a man named Irie Shouichie." He showed her a photo. "Then all of a sudden future Gokudera turned younger."

"Hmm… then-" all of them felt a presence from the trees. Ietsuna panicked and hid behind Gokudera "J-Just n-now did you guys feel that?"

"Ah… and it feels not very friendly either tenth…" Gokudera went into fighting stance. Ietsuna slightly regained his composure and went into HDWM mode. Tsuki simply brought out a knife from her bag then threw it to a tree. Then a figure came out… "Not bad… but not enough" the figure attacked the girl but was easily blocked by Tsuki. "…You were saying?"

The figure 'tched' and was attacked by Ietsuna and Gokudera. The duo's strength proved to be futile against the figure. Tsuki saw something from underneath the girl's cloak. It was a pacifier surrounded by chains. Tsuki's eye narrowed and instantly went into 'Vendice Mode'. She brought out her black gloves and switched her eye patch then dropped her bag. She crunched her hands first then instantly appeared in front of the cloaked figure and gave it a one swift kick which sent it flying to the ground.

Then the figure brought out some sort of box and lit her ring with Dying will flames and injected it in the box. A scorpion came out and it binded Tsuki. Tsuki looked at the cloaked figure with a blank expression. "Hmph drop the tough act kid, a person without box weapons can't survive this-"the cloaked figure got shocked as the girl broke free from the scorpion's hold. "If you think that these creatures are the only thing vital in this world then you're wrong." Tsuki walked towards the girl "It's strength." She appeared in front of the figure then gave her quick punch in the face then grabbed the collar of her cloak and brought it near her face "And Laws…"

She dropped the figure on the ground harshly and kneed her back and grabbed her left hand. The figure grunted in pain "So… do you mind telling us your intention… Arcobaleno?"The fallen duo's expression became shocked. "H-How did you know that I am an Arcobaleno?" the figure said

"While you were busy kicking those two's butts your cloak opened slightly and I saw your pacifier surrounded no… sealed with chains. Care to explain?" The figure smirked "Hmph, I like you kid. Don't sweat; I'm not here to finish you off or anything. I assure you I'm no enemy."

Tsuki's grip on her hand tightened "And if you're lying?"

"Do what you wish to me. But I swear I'm not going to do anything to you." Tsuki sighed as she felt what the girl was saying was true and finally loosened her grip and got off the poor figure. "Well then… what's your name?" Tsuki said as she returned her eye patch to its original place and pocketed her gloves then offered a hand to the figure. The figure accepted "Lal Mirch."

"I see… that boy with brown hair is Sawada Ietsuna. The other boy with silver hair is Gokudera Hayato. And I'm Yoruno Tsuki, it's nice to meet you." Lal's eyes widened by a fraction when she learned her name…

"Unbelievable… anyway we better get going or we'll get found out." Gokudera got up first and carried his boss on his back. "Go where exactly?" Tsuki asked as she helped Gokudera mount the young Vongola on his back.

"To the Vongola Base, it's going to be a long walk and by the time we'll get there it will be morning. We'll stay somewhere far from here and make camp." Tsuki nodded then followed Lal…

**XXX**

It was night time and Lal brought out a box then something came out from it. It wasn't a creature but instead some sort of weird device connected to a parachute that was floating around them. Tsuki turned to look back at Lal "I take it that thing will temporarily conceal our presence?"

Lal nodded "Yeah, we'll set our camp here and I'll stay up to be on night watch." Then she turned to Gokudera "You lay the kid down and collect twigs or anything you can use to start a fire." Finally her gaze landed on Tsuki "While you and me have a nice long chat…"

"B-But what about the tenth?" Gokudera replied

"Don't worry; Reborn has assigned me to be his personal bodyguard I'll make sure nothing happens to Sawada-san." Gokudera gave her a stern look then bowed "Then I'll leave the tenth in your hands." and left.

The two ladies sat on the ground "What is it that you want to tell me?" Tsuki said

"It's about the future you of this time." Lal replied then brought out something from her pocket and gave it to her. "A year ago, you suddenly vanished and all that we had left of you was your eye patch."

Tsuki saw that it was the eye patch Mukuro left her "Nobody ever heard from you since then until a few months ago when the White Spell and Black Spell finally joined forces. We heard that you were seen together with the Black Spell's boss and became Byakuran's personal body guard."

"I see… but how come I ended up confronting Gokudera-san and Sawada-san?"

"Good question, this is just a hunch but probably you were on patrol when you spotted those two. It's a good thing she turned into you, her younger self. Because if she didn't she would have gotten rid of the two of them easily." Lal said.

"…Neh Lal… what about Mukuro? What happened to him?"

"Rokudo Mukuro got out of Vendicare years ago. But you two had a rocky relationship… both of you were very distant towards one another. When your future self disappeared he was desperately trying to look for you. Then when he saw you working for Byakuran his entire world shattered and became extremely distant from the family to the point we can no longer get in touch with him.

Hibari Kyoya on the other hand, worked independently and somehow became your lover. However, when you disappeared he refused to take on any missions from the boss and tried to kill him out of irritation. So when he saw you working for Byakuran that was when he completely detached himself from the family and worked in the shadows.

The Sawada Ietsuna in this time is incredibly weak but sly. The only reason he was alive was because of you and Reborn not to mention his quick thinking. He may be extremely vulnerable but when it comes to tactics and strategies he was a genius. Though the moment you disappeared it was as if his confidence and faith in him degraded and was replaced with fears and insecurities. When he learned you were Byakuran's body guard he did everything he could to take you back which ultimately led to his death.

The Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Yamamoto Takeshi of this future had immense respect towards you. When you vanished the three together with your boss tried their best to search for any hint of your whereabouts. Then eventually they found out you were working for Byakuran and that was when grief struck them.

Lambo of the Bovino Family, Fuuta de la Stella and I-pin of this time looked up to you as their older sister. What happened to them was just like what happened to Gokudera, Sasagawa and Yamamoto. They were greatly depressed.

Poison Scorpion Bianchi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru and Kurokawa Hana became your closest friends and confidants too. Your disappearance made them stronger in mind and at heart as they never lost hope that you would come back. When you appeared alongside Byakuran and the Black Spell's boss they were shocked but nevertheless believed that you were somehow being manipulated by Byakuran.

The Arcobaleno of this time was interested in your origin and powers. Reborn took great interest in you so when you re-appeared as Byakuran's body guard he was disappointed and frustrated at the same time. Colonello and I were interested in your survival skills. Verde on the other hand researched everything he could about you but it was a failure. He was also interested in your observation skills. Fon took interest in your ability to control your emotions and keep calm during agitating situations. Skull was simply interested on your body structure and lastly Viper… the way you could resist illusions.

Then there was Aria, our boss and the holder of the Orange pacifier. She treated you as if you were her daughter and she was your mother. That was the kind of relationship you had. Then she along with the other Arcobaleno had died. I don't know about the rest of the details…" When Lal finished her story Tsuki looked at her with a blank expression then sighed…

"You know Lal-san, this future…is still unstable."

"Unstable, what do you mean by unstable?" Tsuki stood up and looked at the sky "Have you ever heard of the word 'Paradox'?"

"Yeah… it's something that shouldn't exist in a timeline. What about it?"

"Our future is reflected by our present time. Our present time choices cause several parallel worlds to be created. When we have decided that is when a real or canon future is created. We don't really know what will happen to the others or to ourselves but as long as we have choices and decisions to make our future lies in our hands." She reached out the sky as if trying to reach for the moon.

"I don't really understand what you're trying to tell me Yoruno…"

"Example, it's an hour before Christmas Eve then there's this girl. In another world it's also an hour before Christmas Eve but this time we have a boy. From the day the girl was born another possibility was made. An alternate universe, you know a gender bend? A girl turns into a guy and vice versa."

"I see…"

"Well let's name the world where the girl exists in as world one, the world where the boy exists in is world two. Let's use world one for our example. As I was saying it's an hour before a Christmas Eve and the girl saw a present with her name on it. So she has two choices; it's either she opens it or she leaves it be. When there are choices several parallel worlds have already been created. So now we have World 1A where she opens the gift and World 1B where she leaves it be. What do you think Lal-san?"

"Well… I guess she's going to open it?"

"Alright so the girl opens her gift therefore her canon future is World 1A while World 1B is a parallel future/world. The same thing happens to World 2 only this time he chooses to leave it be making World 2B his canon future."

"So you're saying that the decisions of your timeline will affect this future?"

"Exactly, I am not the type of person that will explain everything through logic so let's leave at that. But I'm not saying I won't get involved in your problems because whatever happens to us in this world will cause a paradox in our canon world. We also have to solve this problem fast too."

"…I understand, tomorrow morning all of you will undergo training with me. By the way, the Yoruno of this world never showed us her flame type. Do you… no can you even lit a flame?"

"… My body has two types of flames which makes my flame type unstable so that makes me an all-user of various type of flame I guess…" Honestly Tsuki's flames aren't stable. She has a Sky Flame and a Night Flame too. How she gained the latter flame was unknown…

Gokudera returned with a bunch of twigs in his hands. There they made fire and set camp for the night. Tsuki volunteered to be on night watch while the others slept. "Are you sure Yoruno?"

"Yes, besides you've tired those two out and you've wasted your boxes and energy on me. So at least allow me to stay up for the night and guard you." Lal nodded and the three went inside their respective tents. "It seems that this era's aura isn't good." She coughed a bit then proceeded to sit near the bonfire and sat.

**XXX**

The next day Tsuki felt another presence. She shook Lal awake and it was effective as she was immediately alerted. Lal violently woke the other boys up. Gokudera immediately woke up and carried the sleepy boss on his back. The trio ran ahead of Tsuki while she remained behind to face the presence she felt earlier.

Two figures appeared wearing black coats. _These people must be from Black Spell. From the looks of it in my current condition I'll simply be crushed by their flames. _She thought quick and brought out smoke screens, grabbed her bag and made a run for it. She sprinted in record time and caught up with the running trio. Ietsuna, who was now fully awake, asked Tsuki what was going on.

"There are two men in black coat after us. I believe those people are from Black Spell, am I right Lal-san?" The latter did not reply but when they finally reached their destination she nodded. "How on earth were they able to follow us?" She looked at the three of them.

Tsuki simply shook her head "I don't have anything that emits a suspicious aura." Lal sighed "Anyway we better head inside before those guys catch us." And they did…

When they entered Ietsuna and Gokudera marveled at how huge and high-tech it was. Even though Tsuki did not show it, she was also amazed. "The plan was given to the future Sawada by someone wearing a dark cloak and afterwards it was established by the Sawada of this era and someone else." Lal explained. They reached the place that looked like a lounge and Ietsuna had a reunion with his tutor.

"Ciaossu, missed me dame-Ietsuna?" Ietsuna had tears of joy "Reborn!" He wanted to hug his tutor but Reborn smirked and smacked him instead. "Ouch!"

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Tsuki simply smiled at the scene she was witnessing. Lal had that tough expression on her face but Tsuki knew that deep down inside her she was also relieved somehow. Tsuki's eyes widened by a fraction and once again coughed but it was rather violent this time. Lal who saw this immediately patted her back and knelt near her.

"Hey, what happened?" Tsuki did not stop coughing. Reborn wore a scowl on his face and walked in front of Tsuki. "This isn't good, I've heard everything from Fuuta and it looks like she's affected by the harmful rays of the Anti Tri-ni-set policy. Lal… you've got of explaining to do." Lal 'tsked' and carried the girl to their medical ward.

She placed her on the bed and her coughing was replaced by pants. When she removed the hand covering her mouth she saw blood. Lal got shocked and so did Reborn. "Lal start explaining." Reborn demanded. The Anti Tri-ni-set radiation only affects the Arcobaleno but not normal people. But how come it looks like she was also affected? It's impossible!

Tsuki fell asleep and that was when Lal began to explain "Yoruno's flames are unstable. She said she possessed two types but she didn't mention which type. The Yoruno of this era never showed her flame type. But…"

"But?"

"Her future self had a great secret she never revealed to anyone. Not ever her close friends and confidants. Although, Verde had a hunch that it had something to do with the Arcobaleno." Reborn wore a serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Verde theorized that she knew a way how to reverse the curse which he immediately abandoned. Then he came up with another theory, it was that she's involved with the Arcobaleno in some way." Lal finished her explanation while Reborn turned to look at the resting figure on the bed "It seems that she's not going to be much of a help in this time."

Lal nodded "Yeah we have no choice but to exclude her. The condition of her body will continue to worsen if she's going to continue to strain herself with training."

Reborn walked out of the room followed by Lal leaving Tsuki in her room alone. What they didn't know was that she was awake the entire time and went to her bag to take her stuffed bunny. She looked at with an empty expression. The bunny had a bandage around its right eye. Then she suddenly remembered a memory…

_MEMORY FRAGMENT_

"_Whatever happens… you must never speak of it…"_

_She nodded_

"_Not to anyone, not your friends, not to your family and not even to your lover. Do you understand?"_

_Once again the figure received a nod from her younger self._

_The figure smiled and handed her a stuffed bunny with a bandage over its right eye. _

"_When the right time comes use its power for whatever purpose you wish it may serve. I promise you dear that it will come of great use." _

_The figure handed the toy to her younger self and patted her head _

"_My time is almost up… 'till we meet again… my…" her younger self no longer heard what the figure was trying to say. She stood there holding the bunny close to her as she watched the figure turn into particles…_

_END OF MEMORY_

"I will never forget your order Spirit-san. I promise to hide away till the moment of my last breathe…" she returned the toy inside her bag and then rested on her bed as she was too weak to move. _This isn't good if my condition keeps up it'll worsen which will lead to my death… unless…_

She thought of using it when the right time comes. But now is not that right time… _I will wait and see…_

* * *

DUN DUN!

I'm done :DDDDDDD Please don't forget to tell me what you think about it :))))


	12. Sleep Deprived

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**== HIBARI AND TSUKI ARE LOVERS TEN YEARS LATER? BUT... WHATS THE PURPOSE OF THE POLL IF 18FEM!27 WAS GOING TO BE THE OTP?**

**PEOPLE LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**==== I think I did made Tsuki mention that the future is still unstable. A lot of things will still happen in the past that will affect her decision and her choices. There will be a lot of turn of events so that OTP**

**========== IS NOT CANON YET IN MY STORY!**

**== So far though... meh anyway here's chapter 12 :DDDD Please enjoy and tell me how you felt.**

**== BY THE WAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LIKES REVIEWS FOLLOWS AND VIEWS ON MY STORY! I NEVER REALLY EXPECTED IT TO BE THIS WELCOMED :3**

**ONCE AGAIN A BIG THANK YOU TO MY SUPPORTERS AROUND THE WORLD LOVE YA! CHAPTER 12 IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YA!**

* * *

Three weeks has passed ever since they first came to the base. Lal Mirch was the one who told Tsuki the progress of the other guardians. Yamamoto from the past has also arrived and was being trained together with Gokudera and Ietsuna. She also stated that Gokudera and Yamamoto were progressing rather quickly while Ietsuna couldn't even block a swift kick in his HDWM mode.

"I see… so what are they doing now?" Tsuki closed her novel then turned to face Lal. "They're still training; I've also heard from the Sun Guardian of this time that he already has Chrome in his custody." Deep inside of her she felt relieved.

"So where are they now?"

"They're already near the base. Anyway, how are you feeling?" The Lal Mirch of this time respected and looked up to Tsuki's future self. The latter would often give Lal some advice on survival tips and training. Not to mention dates and cute items.

Tsuki closed her eyes and meditated. Over the past three weeks she has learned how to meditate even better and focus on matters without being distracted. _Yeah I can feel their presence… they're very close but… Chrome's presence… is faltering… something must be wrong. _She opened her eyes and turned to look at Lal "Lal-san, they're already very near and Chrome's presence is faltering. It means that her condition isn't in top shape."

Lal nodded and instantly knew what to do. _After all Future Yoruno's intuition was on par with Sawada's intuition. As if she was a Shaman…_

When Lal reached the lounge she saw the Sun guardian carrying Chrome. Lal narrowed her eyes while the Sun guardian carried the girl to the medical room which was just beside Tsuki's room. Ietsuna and his other friends ran to the medical ward to learn of Chrome's condition. Tsuki stood up from her bed and left her room to see her sister's condition just from outside her door.

_Why is she carrying an owl? Could it be an enemy's box weapon? Never mind that the illusionary organs that Mukuro made are disappearing. The only hope she has left is to create them herself… _Tsuki remained outside but she wanted to go inside her sister's room. However something deep inside of her told her that she'll be fine. She chose to believe her other thought and went back inside of her room and continued reading.

The book she was reading was entitled 'Thirteen Reasons why.' She wasn't a bookworm but somehow found relaxation while she read. The story was about a girl named Hanna Baker who committed suicide and left tapes with a note of names that're one way or another responsible for her death. Then there's the innocent and kind Clay Jensen who's the protagonist of the story that listens to her tapes and uncover the mystery behind her death.

Then she heard an all too familiar voice coming from the other room, it was the future Hibari Kyoya. Tsuki stared blankly at the wall that separated her and her sister. She shrugged but felt greatly relieved deep down. _If it's Hibari-san… well let's say he can fix the situation one way or another. _Then she heard sighs of relief from the other room and a voice. "You herbivore, where's the young omnivore?" Tsuki sweat-dropped _So much for my relief… I can't believe that man became my lover. That pervert? No way in the seven paths of hell will I ever become anybody's property. _

She sighed and went back into reading. "H-Hibari-san! L-Lady Boss' in a medical room right now…" _That voice… it's Sawada-san…_

"Ciaossu Hibari" Reborn greeted "Long time no see baby, tell me where the omnivore is or I'll bite you to death." Tsuki once more sweat-dropped _That man never matured ever since Middle School…_

"If you're looking for Yoruno she's in the next room." Lal replied and somehow Tsuki felt the Skylark smirk. _Wait a minute… is it safe for me to stay here?... Well I guess there's no harm- scratch that… it's too late. _She wore a blank expression on her face while she returned to reading her book but she was sweating bullets too.

Hibari had a dark expression on his face. You can't tell if his being sadistic or glad or both. Let's just go with both. Seeing the younger version of your lover is a perfect advantage for Hibari. After all never had he once won against the future version of her. It's all thanks to her sly remarks, sarcastic comments and teasing and let's not forget irritation.

Hibari brought out his tonfas seeing that this is perfect opportunity to attack his prey while she was occupied with reading. He moved to her closer and closer… BAM a book was smacked to his face. When it fell he was greeted by a swift kick. Lal and Reborn smirked… Lal said "That makes it your 1st defeat against the younger version of Yoruno and 450th against her future self."

Hibari 'tched' and tried to get up only to be stepped on by the omnivore. "And here I thought you'd actually be cooler. I can't believe you're my lover in this era. I refuse to believe and I will never become anybody's territory." Even if the omnivore was young she still had that violent nature with her…

"You're…weak" Those words echoed in his head and made his eye brow twitch and make an angry mark pop out of his head. He got up quick and left the place quick. The moment he left the three occupants of the room also heard agonizing screams from outside. It looks like the three guardian caught Hibari in a bad mood…

The three entered the room all tattered and torn but then they bursted in laughter. "Why are you three laughing?" Tsuki asked

"S-Sorry L-Lady Boss, i-it's because-"

"That was the first time we saw that Hibari blush!" Gokudera said in between his laughs. Yamamoto didn't bother to hide his laughter.

Tsuki simply sighed and picked up her book and returned to reading…

**XXX**

A week later Tsuki heard from Lal Mirch that Hibari will be the one who'll train Ietsuna. Tsuki spat her water "Hibari-san's going to be Sawada-san's tutor? What in the world made him do that?"

"…I don't know even I got surprised. But today he's going to train Sawada." _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"I see well I'll pray for his survival if that's what you want me to do." Tsuki finished her Omelet and handed the tray to Lal. "I'm sorry for not being able to train with you guys." Lal stood up and before she left the room she gave Tsuki one of her rare smiles "Don't mention it; you've done a lot of things to me in this era anyway. Consider it my payback to you." And left.

Tsuki got out of bed then got her stuffed bunny from her bag then felt it was getting warm _don't tell me… that Sun Arcobaleno's planning on letting Sawada-san undergo the Inheritance test? This is bad…_ With Ietsuna's current self undergoing the test will be great pressure. Most of the Vongola Boss' undergo the inheritance test when they are in a near death situation.

However with Ietsuna's current will, he's bound to get killed real fast. _I'm going to do this as the young Vongola's body guard. I'm sorry Arcobaleno, but I can't allow you to let him undergo the test this early. It's not yet time… _Tsuki removed the chains on each of her wrists which seals her powers and transported herself in the training room completely sealing her presence. She saw a purple ball with spikes and a hedgehog attached to it. Then there was Hibari Kyoya standing there without any expression on his face.

Lal was trying to argue with Reborn but the latter payed no attention to her. Saying that the only thing that they can do is to wait and have faith in him. Tsuki 'tched' _The only thing you're waiting for is his death and the disappearance of his existence. It's good you have faith in your student but does your student have faith in himself? _Tsuki 'hmph' and focused all her strength in one punch which destroyed the sphere and left a traumatized Ietsuna on the floor.

_I told you so… _and transported back in her room again. She placed back her chain bracelets and brought out another book from her bag this time it was entitled 'The Last Song' by Nicholas Sparks. Then lay down on her bed to read. Although her relaxation moment was disrupted by the door opening with a frustrated Lal in view.

"What happened Lal-san?" Tsuki pretended not to know. She was also interested on Lal's point of view…

"Sawada got traumatized and refused to speak to anybody. It seems that what Reborn planned didn't work out well. He gambled too much on his student and it ended up like that. I hate to say this but… Yoruno you're our last ray of hope." Lal looked at Tsuki seriously "…I understand, I'll do what I can Lal-san." Lal nodded then left the room…

_I honestly didn't want it to end up like this or save Sawada-san but if he dies here then it's all over for the past and the future… I'll do what I can to support… _was what she thought.

However her activities were limited as the harmful rays greatly strained her body and would cough up more blood so she had no choice but to stay in her room and wait for orders… then suddenly the door opened again…

This time it was Haru and Kyoko who appeared "Hahi! Are you alright Tsuki-chan?" Haru ran to her friend to get a closer view. Tsuki visibly sweat-dropped…

"S-Sort of…" she was glomped by Haru. "Tsuki-chan, we heard that you weren't feeling well. I'm sorry we didn't visit you earlier. It was because we didn't know which room you were in." Kyoko said with a sad look on her face.

Tsuki smiled "It's alright; Lal-san was keeping me company so it wasn't that lonely. How come you're also here in this time?"

"Hahi, even you too? We don't really now. Kyoko-chan and I were ordering cake when all of a sudden we appeared at this place." Haru sat down beside Tsuki.

"I see… ah don't you two have something else to do?" The two girls suddenly perked up. Remembering something… "Oh! We almost forgot the laundry. We promise to see you soon Tsuki-chan!" The two girls left leaving Tsuki in her bedroom. However the door opened revealing the ten years later version of Poison Scorpion Bianchi.

She sat on the visitor's chair near her bed. "So you're Poison Scorpion Bianchi correct? I see you haven't changed." Bianchi chuckled "Your ten years version didn't change a bit. Speaking of your future self, I came here to clarify a few things to you."

"What is it?" then Bianchi's mood turned serious "Hibari Kyoya, Sawada Ietsuna's cloud guardian, is your lover in this era."

"Yes, I figured that much. However, I am still the one in charge of my future. I can't let the events of the future affect my past. Besides, I'm not really sure if I will really fall in love." Bianchi replied "True, you two never really had any romantic moments nor did you do what couples usually do. You never kissed, held hands or slept together in one bed. Do you know why?"

"No…"

"Well something happened ten years ago in this era which caused your body to turn younger. You always covered your mouth with a black mask and wore bandages all over your body. You wore gloves on both hands and longer boots. Your older self was much more quiet and serious ever since then."

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"I was your future self's closest confidant. Plus, you told me your involvement with the mafia and relationship with the Vendice. And… that power you hide inside that 'toy' of yours."

Tsuki sighed "…I used that power for what?"

Bianchi crossed her arms "When the Arcobalenos died, Byakuran also succeeded in stealing the Vongola Rings from Ietsuna and used the power of the Tri-ni-set policy. I remember the time when the world was about to end. Catastrophes happened all over; people were dying, nations were at war, civil wars, coup de etat and all of the horrible things you could imagine were happening during that time.

Slowly, the Vongola was dying. Even the Varia was defeated, the CEDEF were all murdered, and the Vendice was nowhere to be seen. I remember all of us slowly dying from the lack of oxygen. I was the only one conscious during then. That was also the time you took something out of your toy bunny and it glowed. It enveloped the entire place and everything was back to normal.

However your 24 year old self turned into a 7 year old and hid underneath a cloak. You detached yourself from the family and eventually went missing and we also found out you were working for Byakuran. My only question is… what was that power you used back then?"

"…I don't know. I was told never to talk to anyone regarding that matter. I'm sorry but I can't answer that…" Bianchi sighed then smiled. "I see… in a week you're going to invade the Melone base in place of Ietsuna. What happened to him? He looked…dull?"

"Reborn-san seemed to make him undergo some traumatic training which resulted to Sawada-san's shock." Bianch stood up and her aura softened "Anyway, I also heard you were affected by the Anti Tri-ni-set rays. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I'm going to recover my strength and I'll be up for the invasion." Bianchi gave her a soft smile then said her goodbye and left.

**XXX**

It was finally the day before the invasion. Tsuki already recovered most of her strength and stayed up just in case they were ambushed. She felt great danger too then heard footsteps from her sister's room. _Who's up this late at night?...could it be… _Tsuki closed her eyes and felt a familiar presence. _Hibari Kyoya… huh? So this was already planned ahead. Well… maybe… we can't go to instant conclusions unless you have any evidence. _

Tsuki sighed and got her bag then left her room wearing her pink pajamas then she removed her two seals in a form of a bracelet on both of her wrists. She was too lazy to change into something more decent thus she settled with the pajamas. _When all of this is over with I'm going to sleep a lot. The rays are really troublesome so I'll go and deal with their stupid base first. Wait… oh well the main goal is to raid the base then._

There was an explosion but Tsuki simply yawned and then the alarm was set off. _Too soon eh… there's no doubt about that… this was all planned... I never really understand how the mafia works… oh well… _Despite the entire panick-y atmosphere Tsuki simply remained calm and walked to the nearest exit and placed her ear piece which was given to her by Lal Mirch. Tsuki yawned _I'm going to give those guys a good beating for making me stay up this late because of their presence._

Because she was only walking the others caught up with her. "Yoruno-san! Where's Hibari-san?" Gokudera said while they were running. Tsuki sighed and had no choice but to run to "Dealing with some herbivores. Don't worry too much; he's Hibari-san after all. Where's Sawada-san?" Ietsuna was able to recover fast then afterwards he became much more aware of his surroundings and sensitive to sound.

"There he is together with the kid!" Yamamoto pointed to the person ahead of them. Tsuki sprinted ahead of them to avoid talking. Then before they knew it they were out of the base headed to Merone base. This time Lal took the lead and did what they trained for. _Incomplete Arcobaleno Lal Mirch, former member of the COMSUBIN or COMBUSIN was it? She's something like Colonello's teacher..._

Tsuki decided to remain outside as she was not trained to enter the base. The others went ahead while she remained outside. She placed her two hands on the wall and closed her eyes as if looking for a soft spot. Then she received her message through her ear piece. "Enemy!" _It seems that somebody accidentally opened his or her ear piece. It's kind of blurry but whatever. It even looks like the enemy knew we would attack. Well as expected of a well planned invasion… _

By the time Tsuki spotted the wall's weak spot she focused her strength in her single fist and punched it which destroyed a considerable amount of erm… metal. _Sigh… I'll go deal with the boss first and get this over with. _She used her night flames and concealed her entire presence. She was unfamiliar with the place so she relied heavily on her instinct. There she encountered an enemy waiting for someone. Tsuki sighed and walked pass him.

_Were those billiard balls? Ugh… I guess I'll leave it to them. _Then she encountered a girl wearing an afro with a white uniform also waiting for someone. _Hmm… I have no idea who this girl is. Perhaps the Vendice of this time knows her… _Tsuki felt that this girl alone was an easy prey but she also felt some sort of far away presence. _So this girl's got a back up? It doesn't even feel human. Could it be some sort of medium? Whatever it is it feels strong. There's also another presence in this room that feels… inhuman… disgusting…_

Tsuki used her powers and all of a sudden with a snap of her fingers the room turned dark. "W-What? W-Who's there? Show yourself you coward!" Chains appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the dark room making escape an impossible option. The girl was sweating hard, "I said show yourself! Deathstalk attack!" _Bluh, those horrible creatures are her minions those things look gross. It seems that these creatures were experiments. _Tsuki shuddered and decided to get over this quickly as she was grossed out by the creatures.

She did not show any expression on her face as chains magically came out and little by little strangled those creatures to death. "What are you doing? Go get the enemy!" The woman brought out some sort of whip and lashed on the skin of each of her Deathstalk creatures. Tsuki sighed _I see so that whip's infused with cloud propagation abilities which affects these monsters muscles. Such petty tricks won't work on these chains. But first… _"Woman speak of your name." Tsuki demanded.

"Hmph and why should I reveal my identity to someone I can't see?" The girl flew in the air with the use of her boots. Then a chain caught her neck which was strangling her. "I only want your name, I asked you first so answer unless you want that neck of yours snapped into pieces."

"I-Iris Hepburn!" Iris managed to speak out despite her condition. Then spikes came from above destroying the chains. "You're late!" Iris returned into fighting stance and someone landed by her side. "Hehe, sorry I encountered a few troublemakers so I had to make them behave first." All it took Tsuki was one look to know that the person right in front of her was a fake. "And you?" She said.

"I'm Gingerbread, Tsuki-chan aren't you being a bit brutal? Keep that up and Byakuran won't be pleased." _… I knew it… well now that thing knows me I might as well snap it to pieces along with that woman named Iris. _Then chains came out and restrained Gingerbread and Iris' body. "…I don't care, tell Byakuran his body guard isn't pleased because I couldn't sleep because his stupid subordinates had to come and ambush us." Ginger smiled "Roger~" then eventually his body cracked meaning he was indeed a fake.

Tsuki turned to face Iris. "H-Hey Tsuki! How dare you betray us and Byakuran-sama?" she was struggling with the chain's grip. "I didn't betray him. Were you even listening to me before? Oh well. Rest in peace Iris Hepburn." Iris lost consciousness and fell limp on the ground. As for her henchmen, they all fell on the ground showing no signs of life. She wasn't that brutal to kill, all she wanted was just… sleep.

_All that's left is… ugh… the boss… I guess… _She continued to walk with her presence concealed until she bumped into some metallic object. She rubbed her sore bottom and stood up to apologize only to see a robot that resembles the mosca. "This is going to be another troublesome battle." She kicked the robot hard enough until it made a hole on the wall in front of her.

"Yare yare, well that saves me the trouble looking for you although you didn't have to go that far to destroy my Mosca." _So it looks like after my capture I became acquainted with Byakuran's subordinates. _"Who are you? I'm the Tsuki from the past I'm your enemy." Spanner sighed "I see, then should I force you to come with me or are you willing to."

"…It depends, all I need is sleep. I'm sleep deprived and I need it because of some sort of rays that Byakuran unleashed also somehow affected me." Spanner turned his back facing her "I'm Spanner, you can say that I'm quite acquainted with your future turned young self. Your future self actually asked me to develop contacts that would help her aim her flames better. I'm not sure by what she meant by that but I went and developed your future self those contacts anyways.

She said it was also the Black spell Boss' request. Well I'm not going to attack since I know that my Mosca's would all go to waste on you. Come if you want to, though I want to show you those lenses. Also, you can sleep as much as you want there." At the word 'sleep' she immediately agreed and followed Spanner.

Meanwhile, Genkishi was facing off against Yamamoto. The latter lost due to colliding quite hard against an illusionary wall. Gokudera was facing off against Gamma. Chrome uses her illusions to defeat another squad sent to attack her with the others. While Ietsuna faces off with a now conscious and enraged Iris with her backup Deathstalk squad.

Tsuki and Spanner arrived at the latter's place and when she spotted the sofa she instantly lay her body on it and fell asleep. Spanner sighed and took a spare jacket from his utility wardrobe and placed it on Tsuki's body. Then he went back on his work place. He turned off the annoying speakers that were orders from Irie Shoichi and returned back to working on those lenses.

**XXX**

The Black spell's boss was a girl around Ietsuna's age. She had dark green hair, dark blue eyes, and had a tattoo under her right eye. The Black Spell was a family originally called the Giglio Nero whose boss was a Shaman and an Arcobaleno too. The family merged with the Gesso family a few months ago. Their family was divided in two divisions called the 'Black Spell' or the Giglio Nero family and the 'White Spell' or the 'Gesso Family.'

Right now the young girl named Yuni was inside her room sitting on her bed. The she muttered "I can feel it… soon she's going to come…"Even though the girl seemed distant, emotionless, and called she has somewhat became quite attached with Tsuki's future self turned younger. Yuni stood up and picked up something inside a pouch and tied it around her neck and then left her room…

* * *

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

mehehehe, so yeah I kind of rushed it since the future arc's quite long. And I kinda want to follow the anime arc since I inserted an important event in those filler arcs. SO yeah see yah soon :333333333333333!

HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK HOMESTUCK


	13. The Psychic

Hey guys sorry for not updating and responding to your comments for a really long time!

I have a very important announcement to make and that is I might not be able to update as regular as before because school season starts during June 10 and I bet it's going to be a really hectic year.

Just as when I'm feeling the summer vibes. Oh well, no use complaining now. Fear not because there are always the weekends to look forward to :)))

Enough chit chat and here is Chapter 13!

* * *

By the time Tsuki woke up Spanner had already finished with his invention. He handed her a headphone etched with the number 27 on each sides. And contact lenses which use was yet to be determined. "So these were the things that my future self and the black spell's boss requested you to create. But... why would she need these things?" Tsuki held the items with care.

Spanner responded with a shrug "I don't know. Ever since your future self and the other boss met you two were almost inseperable. In fact Byakuran had to bring the black spell's boss and you together in his meetings." Tsuki returned the items on his work table and turned to face him. "That's interesting but I think that it's odd for me to betray the tenth boss without any practical reason... unless..."

"Unless...what?" Spanner stopped typing and looked at her straight in the eye. "That is unless it was all planned out by the tenth and a few people. This is just a hunch but perhaps I was involved in his plan. Say... had Byakuran assigned my future self to any missions?"

Spanner shook his head "How should I know? I'm just a mechanic here. However I have never seen your future self leave Byakuran's side or the Black Spell's boss." Tsuki sighed then stopped on her tracks as she felt another presence. _This presence belongs to the Vongola Tenth... and that Iris person... this won't be good. _"Spanner, do you want to come with me? I'm going to assist the tenth to take out some pests."

He gave a short thought about it and brought his laptop with him and followed Tsuki to the place where she felt the presence.

**XXX**

Ietsuna was dealing with Iris and her squad. The hologram of the Arcobaleno Reborn was seen together with him. From the looks of his face, it seems that Ietsuna doesn't stand a chance against her. Iris chuckled "What's wrong boy? Is this all that you've got? You're pathetic, finish him off!" Just as her servants were about to finish off Ietsuna, chains came out of nowhere and blocked the attack. Iris' eyes widened by realization and saw Tsuki standing beside the young Vongola together with Spanner.

"Spanner, how dare you betray the Millfiore family? The consequences aren't going to be that sweet. Prepare yourself-" She was cut off when she felt a familiar sensation attatch to her neck. "Hey... don't forget about me. Divert your focus off the enemy and you'll soon find yourself at a great disadvantage." She held out her hand and clenched it to form a fist. This renedered Iris, luckily, unconscious and as for the remnant of the death stalk squad their necks got snapped which immediately killed them.

Tsuki returned her attention to Ietsuna "I was wondering how come you weren't communicating to me. I got worried so I followed you guys in because I thought you might've encountered an enemy. Which turns out to be true. How come you didn't ask for my assistance?" Ietsuna was about to speak when Reborn beat him to it "Unlike dame-Ietsuna here you haven't gone through any training and I bet you that he was also worried for your safety because of the non-tri-ni-set rays affecting your body."

She sighed and flicked his forhead "Sawada-san the people present at this base are all involved whether they are willing or not. As much as I want to rest my body because of the rays that Byakuran unleashed I can't because I chose my duty as your personal bodyguard over my own well-being. If I truly wished to be safe then your tutor here might've finished me off. Remember that Sawada-san..." she walked off "Y-Yes L-Lady boss..." then he sprinted ahead of her to lead the remaining team. "B-By the way L-Lady boss... who's he?" he pointed to Spanner.

"This lazy looking which turned out to be a mechanic person is Spanner. One of Millfiore's mechanic... he actually helped me out." she explained while they walked towards the place where the commander was in. "I-I see... it's nice to meet you then. My name is Sawada Ietsuna, you can call me Ietsu if you like." Spanner nodded in return.

They continued to walk that was until they all heard a sound. It looks like the walls were moving towards each other and if caught, they'd be crushed by it. "This isn't good... run!" the Arcobaleno disappered while the trio ran away from the moving walls. When they escaped for good they were able to breath and catch their breath.

"Pant... I thought I was going to die back there." Ietsuna was extremely worn out and so was the other duo. Reborn reappeared once more with a scowl on his face. "Dame-Ietsuna, this is no time to be resting!" all four of them felt another presence. Tsuki was the first one to recover and blocked an attack. "Sawada-san, Spanner, baby you better get going first. This enemy is no ordinary human being."

Reborn jumped back on Ietsuna's shoulder "She's right, we better get going let's allow her to handle this one." Ietsuna looked at her then nodded and went ahead of her. "I won't allow you to escape." The figure suddenly appeared and was about to attack Ietsuna and the others with his sword only to be stopped by Tsuki once more."

"Go!" The trio left while Tsuki dealed with the swordsman. She jumped back and removed her seals and moved her eye patch. "Who are you?" the swordsman drew his other sword "My name is Genkishi. The commander requested for all of the intruder's execution however Byakuran-sama requested for your exclusion."

"And why am I excluded?"

"It is because Byakuran-sama has noticed that Lady Yuni wasn't going out of her room lately. Byakuran-sama thought that she needs your presence to make her follow his orders."

"So you're telling me that this Yuni isn't listening to Byakuran's command and staying inside of her room because she needs...me?"

"That's right."

"And if I refuse?"

"The commander and Byakuran-sama allowed me to use force if I must."

"Sorry but..." she raised her right hand and positioned it in front of her and Genkishi. "I'm in the middle of a mission and..." chains appeared from no where and instantly rendered Genkishi immobile. She looked at him darkly "You caught me in a bad mood..." the chains entirely surrounded Genkishi then she immediately left to catch up with Ietsuna.

**XXX**

By the time she arrived she saw the two Cervello along with the commander and Ietsuna together with Spanner and Reborn doing nothing. _It seems that those women blackmailed the young Vongola with the life of his friends in exchange for... his ring. However, even if he gives the ring they would still kill the guardians and his other family members._ She saw the commander preparing something that looks like some sort of a gun.

_I see... so he plans to take those two women out. _"Come out from the shadows." one of the cervello turned to face Tsuki. The latter came out and simply stood there doing nothing. "If you dare help the Vongola out; his family is finished with the press of this button." Tsuki smirked.

"Hey! Yoruno-san don't listen to her. Take the boss and get out of here!" Gokudera shouted from inside some sort of cylinder prison. "He's right Yoruno! Get Sawada out of here don't allow them to complete the Vongola rings!"

"We're going to count down till 3 and if you don't surrender your ring we will kill your friends."

"We're not negotiating here, it's an order." Ietsuna started to panick so he removed his mitten covering his hand which has the ring. "3"

"Wait"

"2"

"1-" just as he was about to give his ring there was two gun shots heard. "Irie...sama..." then the two fell unconscious. Irie scratched his head and removed his cape and jacket. "What in the world-" There was silence but it was soon distrupted with Tsuki's sigh. "So Irie-san, now is a good time to start explaining what happened."

"What do you mean by that Lady Boss?" Ietsuna placed his mittens back into his pockets while Reborn was standing there all silent. "You...knew that this was going to happen don't you?" Reborn looked at Tsuki while she still wore her poker face. All the people inside the prison got shocked. "Not really, but I had a hunch that everything was planned. From the very beginning I accumulated various information regarding the Millfiore and found out that they were extremely powerful, dangerous and vicious

They possesed technology and intelligence enough to hunt us down. However they never found our base, our tracks, or our presence. That made me even more suspicious. Because knowing the Millfiore they can and will find out any information or connections that will lead them to our headquarters due to their technology and crew. And... don't you guys think it's weird..." Lal slowly got up "What do you mean Yoruno?"

"How the adult version of Hibari-san was able to accurately pinpoint the ambush location of the Millfiore troops? Why are Kyoko, Haru and I-pin are here? Isn't it strange, especially the unexpected ambush at our base? Well... Irie-san... start explaining or I'll personally finish you off right now." A chain came out behind Irie "W-Wait a minute! I'll start speaking..." he cleared his throat

"It's true all your suspicions are true especially the part when you said that everything was planned out. To tell you the truth the mastermind behind this plan was the future Ietsuna and he asked for the future Hibari's and my help to execute this plan. It was to train their past counterparts because you were the only ones that had the Vongola rings that could stop Byakuran which were unfortunately destroyed by the future Ietsuna because of the danger it possesses."

Tsuki crossed her arms "Then how come we were transported one by one in the future instead of summoning us all at once?"

"You were being transported one by one in order for your future selves to provide guidance for all of you. And to answer your second suspicion on why Kyoko, Haru and I-pin were transported here in the past is because people grow stronger when they have things to protect. Thus, they were deemed necessary for this plan to work out."

"How about the ambush that happened back in our headquarters?"

"The ambush was also planned out. I purposely slowed down the hunt in order to give time for your training, gain experiences and get stronger before you reach this base."

"As if we'll believe that story!" Gokudera shouted "He's right! After all that happened do you expect us to believe that lie?" Lal retorted back. "W-Wait a minute! Tch, were you even listening to my explanation before? I was also trying my best here! My movements were limited because Byakuran always placed me under constant surveillance. So-"

"Hold on a minute... Byakuran posseses a Mare ring right?" Tsuki asked

"Yeah... so what of it?"

"...That Byakuran must've already known that this would happen. It's because the power of the Mare ring grants the user the power to travel various parallel world and gain knowledge about things that does and does not exist. It's power is more fearsome and dangerous that the power you'll ever imagine. The wielders are also granted superhuman abilities... Irie-san, based on what I've observed I concluded that the Mare ring that you posses is a fake." All of the people got shocked.

Reborn cocked his gun and positioned it to Tsuki "How did you know that?" She simply shrugged "I just... knew." she smiled and he lowered his gun. "Let's believe him. I don't sense any malice around him. However if he does betray us..." she turned to face him "He will die a gruesome death" she said while wearing a smile on her face. All excluding Reborn sweat dropped.

"...Fine, I'll leave that job to you Lady Boss." Ietsuna said "So Irie-san would you release my friends already?" Tsuki dispelled her chains much to Irie's relief. Once they all got out the injured and unconscious were all placed on a bed.

"Hey, Irie let me at least hit you this once." Gokudera brought out his dynamite. "Hmph, that's my prey." Irie sweat dropped. "Maa, maa you two calm down."

"U-ugh... what happened to Mukuro-sama... what happened to Rokudo Mukuro during this era?" Chrome gathered a bit of courage and was able to speak her thoughts. Tsuki's eyes widened a bit and leaned by a wall "Regarding that... we don't know his current activities however his body is still in Vendicare." _Well at least his body haven't disappeared... but what about his soul? _Tsuki thought

"Anyway, the real battle is in Italy. The one leading the battle would be no other than the Varia!" Most of the people in the room gasped. "Hmm... Varia huh..." Tsuki got her stuffed toy from the small pack that she brought. She placed it on her lap and began meditating.

"Hm" Hibari noticed her meditating away from the people. "Omnivore, what are you doing?" Lal stopped him "It's better if you don't disturb her. The future Yoruno always did this whenever the entire family was out during missions to monitor their safety."

"You mean that she's a psychic." Reborn walked to her side while Ietsuna and the others care for the hurt and unconscious. "Well something like that. Her future self also had a very similar ability with the former Sky Arcobaleno. She can... also predict." she continued to explain.

"But... I don't understand how come she's affected by the non tri-ni-set rays even though she isn't an Arcobaleno." Iried stopped typing "That... that is also one of the reasons why Byakuran is interested in her. How can a mere human being like her could be affected by the rays of the non tri-ni-set policy. He travelled to various worlds to gain knowledge but still there was nothing."

"I see..."

"She can also use her special ability to communicate with others." Lal added "I can see them... Italy... headquarters... their flag... I got it." Tsuki mumbled while she meditated. Lal approached her "Can you try and communicate with one of them?"

"I'll try..."

ITALY

"Ushishishi, that was hardly a warm up." an all so familiar could be heard. "Bel-senpai what are you talking about? Ah, before I forget can I take this frog hat off?"

"No. Ushishishi, whether you like it or not you're going to where that hat froggy."

"Mou~ you bully Fran too much."

"For the boss' sake this is nothing."

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Let's finish this job quick. Levi you go to the West, Flan and Bel gets assigned to the South while I head to the East. Vooi, any complaints?" the boy named Flan raised his hands "I don't want to be partnered with that fake prince." he stated rather bluntly.

"Ushishishi, you expect me to team up with froggy? No way captain."

"Vooooooi, baby officers are supposed to take care of the rookies. So quite complaining and get moving."

"Tch, stupid fake prince." Flan muttered which unfortunately didn't go unheard to Bel "Hey Captain, froggy here might die."

"Psst Bel! _Ignore the captain and go for the kill._" Levi winked

"No way, I'd rather die than get teamed up with you!" Bel turned around.

"What-" he got hit in the stomach by Squalo. "Vooooooooooooi! Would you trash keep it down! Start moving already! Lussuria you stay here in the castle for support."

"Understood captain~"

"Go-"

"Wait..." Flan said

"WHAT IS IT NOW? MAKE IT QUICK FLAN!"

"I just heard Tsuki-nee's voice." _Hello... who are you?_

_My name is Flan, I was Mukuro's student and a member of the Varia._

_I see... then Flan can the others hear me?_

"Ushishishi, what's the princess saying?"

"She's saying if you can hear her voice?"

"Hmm~ No."

_Sigh... well I still got a long way to go. Anyway... Flan I can see you all from above. I'll be monitoring most of your actions and somehow provide some aid along the way. But I can only help only you out since you're the only one I can communicate with. As of now what's going on?_

_We're waiting for a Funeral Wreath to come. The captain has already assigned us with our positions. We're on our way to the location. _

_Wait...'we're' you mean you have someone with you?_

_The Fake Prince Bel-senpai._

_I see, then we better get going but first... _Tsuki materialized above him wearing her pink pajamas. "Ara~ you look cute in that outfit Tsu-chan!"

_Flan, please tell him 'Thank you' _

"Tsuki-nee told me to tell you 'Thank you.'" Tsuki's soft look turned serious _Flan, Bel let's go! _"We'll be going then captain."

"Ushishishi, we get the princess to assist us. Too bad for you. Ciao!" the two left.

"Voooooooooi! That ain't fair. Anyway, I better get going." Squalo left followed by Leviathan. "You two, have a safe trip~"

**XXX**

_Flan you did mention that you were once Mukuro's student... how was he? _

_You mean my master? He has a pineapple hair and a trident and not to mention perverted_

she chuckled _How about me? How did you meet me?_

_Well I was on a mission that time when I first met you. You took care of my wounds and tended to me for a week before I went back to the Varia's headquarters. You were very gentle and passive, I've always looked up to you as a sister. So when I learned that master was related with you I didn't stop bugging him trying to learn who you were and whatsoever._

she sweat dropped _I see... how about Prince the Ripper here? Has he leaked any sort of information to any of you?_

_Hmmm... not really? What sort of information are you referring to?_

_Nevermind... ah I can feel a distant presence. It's... emitting a storm flame and a rain flame. Two persons are coming the storm holder's power is a threat. Flan can you make an illusion midway in battle? _

_Ugh... it depends_

_Good, it's better if you first learn the nature of your enemy's power. But first..._

Bel unleashed his box weapon and it attacked the Millfiore troops that were hiding behind the trees. "That's amazing Bel-senpai. You knew there were enemies." Fran said in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course I knew, about 30 of them."

"But not as amazing as Tsuki-nee, she knew the exact number of the enemy beforehand and the threat they pose. Sorry but, she beats you this time." the Spiritual Tsuki gave Bel an apologetic smile and bowed.

"Shishi, as expected from the princess and my former partner."

"Bel-senpai, what do you mean by former partner?"

"Hah? Ah, it happened around when we were kids. I don't recall the details but we played together once. It was a hunting game and she was my partner. Do you know what happened next?"

"Bel-senpai how should I know? I'm not a psychic like her."

"Tch, complete annihilation."

"Woah amazing, as amazing from Tsuki-nee."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting a minor detail?"

"Why, it's just a minor detail. It doesn't seem that important to me senpai." An angry mark appeared on

Bel "Kaching, you-" The spiritual Tsuki tapped Bel's shoulder and he immediately calmed down because he saw that she had a very serious look on her face. _Flan set up the illusion now, the presence and the flames of the enemy is extremely destructive. _

Followed by a soft look on her face _Allow your boss to crush him. _"Tsuki-nee, could it be that you already saw the outcome of this battle?"

"Ushishishi, what happened princess? Which side got destroyed?"

_I do recall telling you that it's your boss against the fake Funeral Wreath. Well who do you think will win?_

_Hmm if it's the boss against a fake then there's no doubt boss' will win. But I want to see for myself how strong boss is._

_In my vision I saw stone, sky and storm, a liger, thrones, flying elephants, a person turned into stone. I can tell the rest, we better get move on or the enemy will definitely notice our presence. You better contact Squalo and inform him that the enemy's coming from the south._

_Roger_

"So what did the princess say?"

"I can't tell you that fake prince but she told me to contact the captain as soon as possible and to create the illusion."

"Ushishishi what did she see?"

"Something gory... so unless you want to end up a pile of chunk meat we better do what she says."

"Ushishishi... fine. Your vision better be right princess." he looked at her while she simply sweat dropped and nodded. _So Flan please... _Flan made an illusion of Bel and himself. _I'll accompany your illusions to see the enemy firsthand. You two just observe okay?_

_Roger Tsuki-nee_

Tsuki materialized in front of the illusions of Fran and Bel. Fran started communicating with Squalo reporting what Tsuki foreseen. _Something is coming Fran tell Bel to hide a bit farther away from here. When your illusions are defeated head for the headquarters. _

_Okay_

Flan dragged Bel farther away like what Tsuki said. Like how she predicted there were two people that appeared. Olgert and Sil, the latter being Bel's older brother. After a brief history and flashback talk Sil diverted his attention towards Tsuki's spirit. "Bel that woman... don't tell me that she's Yoruno Tsuki?"

"Ushishishi, the one and only but she's just a spirit her body is somewhere else."

"Ushesheshe, jackpot! Byakuran-sama would be pleased if I bring you back in one piece."

"Sorry to interrupt but Tsuki-nee's in spirit form she can disappear and reappear at will. How are you going to catch someone that's similar to a ghost?"

"Kaching, Bel who is this freak?"

"Ushishishi, my kouhai."

"Ushesheshe, no worries I can always find her through various ways. But, defeating you and that kid is the main priority. So..." blood splattered out of Bel and Fran's body. Tsuki simply watched with a passive look on her face. "This is war! There's no room for chatting and timeouts. Serves you right dumb little brother. Olgert, let's leave."

They were about to leave when Sil stopped and turned to face her "I will surely bring you back to Byakuran-sama, my queen~" then he blew a flying kiss and left. _Bluh... I hate to admit it but princess sounds cuter than queen. Fran, Bel; you guys can come out now._

"Bel-senpai, she says that princess sounds cuter than queen." _Ugh Fran... than was unneccesary anyway you better return back to headquarters. I saw another vision this time it became a bit clearer. Xanxus will battle with his box weapon against Bel's older brother and his butler._

"Ushishishi, I feel a sense of deja vu all over again. So, what did the princess say?"

"Senpai, she says we have to return to the headquarters and that she had another vision. She says the boss' going to fight alongside his box weapon and your older brother and butler."

"Ushishishi, I can't wait! Princess, are you going ahead?" The spiritual Tsuki nodded "She said that we wouldn't make it in time so she's going ahead to watch the fight. Oh, and she also apologized."

"Ushishishi, alright bye-bi princess. See you later!" Bel left together with Fran. Tsuki disappeared and reappeared by Xanxus' side. She touched his forehead and made a spiritual contact _Yo Xanxus, do you remember me?_

Xanxus who was sitting on his chair smirked _How could I forget the first ever female I fought and lost to. So what brings you here?_

_There are two enemies that will attack this base. Are you prepared?_

_Hmph, there's no need to ask an obvious question. Which direction are they coming from?_

_From the South._

_What's the outcome of the battle?_

_...If I told you there wouldn't be any fun in that. But, I saw a liger which had sky-storm flame properties, rain flame based elephants, and bats with storm infused sonars. Xanxus you must be especially careful of the latter... good luck._

**XXX**

Tsuki's spirit returned back to her original body. She gasped for air and was about to collapse on the ground if not for Lal Mirch. "So what happened?" she panted "The wielder of the fake Storm Mare ring turns out to be Belphegor's supposedly deceased brother Sil. Right now he's facing off with Xanxus. I already reached the limit of my powers so... I..." then she fainted.

"Amazing, no wonder Byakuran desired her powers." Irie said when he was carrying the first aid kit.

Suddenly the future Ryohei was replaced by his past counterpart. After a short bickering moment with Gokudera, Yamamoto woke and tried to calm the two down. "Yosh, now that all of the guardians are gathered Ietsuna, I will now give you the power that was left by your future selves." he pressed a few buttons and now the white round machine glowed and gave each of the guardians their Vongola boxes.

"You can't use your ring yet because you need the Arcobaleno seals." Irie explained.

"But aren't the Arcobaleno in this era already dead?" Ietsuna asked.

"That's why... you're all going back to the past for the time being!"

"What!"

* * *

OLAY!

Ugh so I'm done and I'll see you guys soon :DDD I LOVE YOU ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS AND THE VIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH :DDDDD!


	14. The Soul within

Hi guys!

So my school year's about to start this monday so the updates would take much longer than I expected. I'm sorry though :( BTW I'm also planning on making a new KHR fanfic hihi :3.

EHEM so here's chapter 14, sorry if it's short because I needed to plan the other chappies still I hope you guys enjoy :D.

* * *

Tsuki simply watched the scene with a blank look. She had a vision that this would happen however it was very hazy. One thing she didn't expect was receiving a box weapon of her own. It was similar to the others, the only difference was the color because it was black. Ietsuna turned to face her "Lady boss, have you seen this happen in your vision?"

She nodded "I did but it wasn't very clear. It was more like fragments than a vision." Shoichi cleared his mouth. "As I've said before you can't open that box yet. To open it you will need all the Arcobaleno seals. That's why I'm going to transport all of you to the past temporarily."

The Arcobaleno jumped on Ietsuna's shoulder. There was silence, finally Ietsuna gave his answer with a serious look on his face "We'll do it!"

All of his guardians with the exemption of Hibari nodded and wore a determined face. Tsuki being the emotionless type simply nodded without wearing any emotion on her face. Shoichi gave a small smile "Yosh, then-" he was cut off when Tsuki spoke up

"Let's do it now, I saw another fragmented vision of the future. Byakuran, the screen, a game and that was it." Shoichi visibly paled "Alright, we better follow what she says. Everyone please step under the machine."

There was short silence until it was broken by Ryohei "I DON'T EXTREMELY GET WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!" A tick mark appeared on Gokudera "WOULD YOU SHUT IT FOR A WHILE TURF TOP!"

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD?" Yamamoto calmed the two them. Which proved to be useless. Ietsuna also tried to intervene but it only got worst. Tsuki sighed "Irie-san, please turn the machine on. The more those two bicker the more we're wasting our time here." Gokudera and Ryohei turned to face Tsuki "WHAT WAS THAT!" they said in unison.

She ignored them and before they knew it they were transported into the past.

**XXX**

The White Round Machine intervention prevents the future counterparts from switching places with their past selves. However there was one exemption... the one who was thought to have betrayed the family. The one left without a trace and reappeared as a child by Byakuran and the Blackspell's boss... Yoruno Tsuki.

When all of them left and the pink smoke dispersed the older version of Tsuki appeared however her body was that of a seven year old. Shoichi and Spanner glared really hard at her. She simply looked at them emotionlessly "Well staring isn't going to solve anything." She said.

Shoichi was the first one to speak up "Why did you leave the Vongola family to side with the Millfiore family?" Lal somehow regained a bit of her strength and sat on her bed. Tsuki glanced at the latter for a short while and returned her gaze at Shoichi "..."

"Well silence isn't going to solve anything." Shoichi replied "I'm not Byakuran's body guard I am the Black Spell boss' body guard. That day when I came to the meeting with Byakuran, Yuni had already forseen that was going to happen." This time it was Spanner's turn to speak up

"That's impossible, the Black Spell Boss doesn't even speak or move without Byakuran around him."

"That's true but I was communicating was her soul." The three of them looked shock. Lal clutched her sheets tighter "What do you mean?" she said while attempting to get up but settled with sitting on her bed when standing proved to be a difficult task for her in her current condition.

"... Do you remember the time when the world was in a total chaos? The supposed appocalypse of this world." Shoichi pondered for a while and nodded "I do." She took something out of her black spell uniform's pocket and showed it to the trio. It was the sky pacifier.

"Before you assume let me explain to you the details. That time to save the world I used the power of my pacifier to temporarily restore the balance of this world's tri-ni-set policy. In exchange for the use of that tremendous power I lost the chance of restoring my past memories forever and in the process I also lost my artificial right eye.

I got affected by the Arcobaleno curse and thus my current body. To avoid any more suspicions from the family I detached myself from the Vongola and became Verde's assistant for a while. During those times, I watched everything that happened on the surface through his tenchnology. Then I left after some time then met Yuni, the Black Spell's boss during a stroll.

That time, Byakuran was in a meeting and she was sitting in a park as if waiting for someone. I approached her and I saw that she was wearing an orange pacifier then my pacifier glowed and turned orange too. Both of our pacifiers glowed and she stared blankly at me then I heard voices. It came from my pacifier... it was that girl's soul. This pacifier of mine contains her soul so when Byakuran saw our pacifiers glowing he took me in and assigned me as Yuni's bodyguard and personal assistant.

Through this pacifier of mine I can communicate with Yuni's voice. Everything she sees; she tells me. Byakuran, the tenth Vongola boss and Yuni are all similar in someway. But now that you know the truth that time I have a request to make...

Shoichi who quickly regained his composure asked "What is it?"

Tsuki looked at all of them with a serious look on her face "Never ever tell this to everyone from the past. You know very well the reason why... right Shoichi-kun?" Shoichi nodded.

She sighed "Then I have another request to make." Lal was now the one who spoke "What is it this time?"

"It's my turn to guide those kids in this era. Don't worry I won't do anything unnecessary to them. And..." her orange pacifier glowed "Yuni's soul is telling me that something's about to happen and those kids would be requiring my help. Shoichi and Spanner I need time." The two looked at her with a skeptical look on her face. "What do you mean by 'time'?" Shoichi said.

"What I mean by 'time' is time to guide the kids. So that my past self could switch with me during the right time... so would you lend me a hand?" the two nodded. "Lal... we need to talk... I trust what we're going to talk about is just a secret between us." She nodded...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. What it takes

I just finished watching a movie.

I'm pretty sure most of you know 'A Walk to Remember' right? Just to let you guys know the movie brought me to tears. I even downloaded the entire soundtrack :DDD.

So the movie pretty much inspired me to make a certain twist in the story so yeah I made a few adjustments and decided to reveal some important pieces of the story in this Chapter.

I hope you guys ugh don't hate me for it :D. I know I'm all evil and stuff but hey what's a story without a twist? Nyehehehe Oh yeah!

Before I absolutely forget school begins on June 10 so updates would be mot likely be during weekends. Here comes hell week... ugh bummer :(((.

CHAPTER 15!

* * *

**The Past**

It was just an ordinary day back in the past. The people weren't in a state of panick unlike the future. Tsuki, who was still in her pink pajamas, was inside of her house; staring at the window for almost an hour. The Arcobaleno trials will begin tomorrow... and they will still attend school. She sighed and sat by the edge of her bed and contemplated about what happened today...

_Flashback_

_They were transported back into the past in front of the Namimori Shrine. Tsuki felt slight nausea but went unnoticed to everyone. Reborn got off Ietsuna's shoulder and announced that the Arcobaleno trials will be held the next day. Until then they would have to act normal and most important of all keep quiet about what happened in the future._

_Tsuki wasn't paying attention on what Reborn was saying. The latter, although not obvious, was annoyed by the fact she wasn't listening. He simply shrugged the thought away and jumped back on Ietsuna's shoulder and went their seperate ways. By the time Reborn announced they were dismissed she immediately left the place and went ahead of them to return to her house._

_**What's wrong with her? **__Sure it was none of his business but Reborn being a professional hitman noticed she wasn't usually all... well her. "Is there anything wrong Reborn?" Ietsuna asked but Reborn simply answered nothing and walked their seperate ways. _

_Kyoko and Haru were worried for their friend. Ever since she got sick in the future she wasn't interacting with them very much. When they tried to talk to her she would simply smile and asked if they had anymore chores left to do. Kyoko actually confronted Tsuki about this but she simply gave a sad smile and told her she was very tired...and sick. Deep inside of Kyoko... she knew that there was an underlying message behind her facade._

**_XXX_**

_Everyone had reached their homes including Tsuki and Chrome. By the time she arrived she heard the phone ring and immediately answered. "Good Afternoon." She took the wireless phone and sat on the went upstairs to give her a little bit of privacy._

"_Tsuki...your flame's getting weaker and weaker." __**Jagger? **_

"_...I know..."_

"_I lack psychic powers but it doesn't take a shaman to figure out that you don't have that much time left." _

_Tsuki's bangs covered her eyes "...I know..."_

"_The more you use your powers your health will slowly deterioate...you knew this would happen didn't you?"_

"_I did" she replied half-heartedly._

"_Yet you still persist?" _

"_... I knew that I will die sooner or later. I bet you that Bermuda already knew that I was going to die anyway that's why he chose me to go to Japan. I was already prepared too... besides I want to live the remaining days of my life to the fullest. I even made a things-to-do list I want to fulfill before I completely vanish." She chuckled lowly_

"_If...by any chance... a miracle happened... can I still serve Vendicare?" Jager was silent but eventually spoke up "That depends... for now... we will no longer contact asked me to tell you this..."_

"_What?"_

"_...'The Sky has no boundaries, neither does the night.' From here on out you're no longer bounded by the duties as a Vendicare member. Think of it as a very long break from work...Goodbye." he hung up. Tsuki turned off the connection and placed the phone on the center table._

_The sky turned gray... Tsuki removed her eye patch and placed it beside the phone. She closed it, and called out for Chrome to come out "Chrome...there's no need to hide..." she came down the stairs and stood behind her. "The truth was bound to come out anyway. So I'll tell you but... this will be our little secret."_

_Chrome nodded and she gestured for her to sit beside her. " A human can only have one flame element in their body. They cannot have two flames at once because if they did it would be very dangerous for their body. I... am one of those twin flame users..." Chrome remained quiet... listening to her story very carefully._

"_I have both the night and sky flame. The reason I have lived this long was because of this..." she took something out from her bag and brought out her stuffed bunny. She removed its bandage over it's right eye which revealed a zipper. She unzipped it and removed some cottons and finally took out a black pacifier. She showed it to Chrome..._

"_This pacifier has been with me for as long as I remember. You can say I am a half-Arcobaleno just like Lal Mirch but this pacifier of mine is no ordinary Arcobaleno Pacifier. In fact... according to some fragments of my memories... this pacifier is the embodiment of the 'tri ni set' policy. It also contains great power enough to destroy or save a world..._

_The future Bianchi told me that the future me used this power to save their world. When my future self used this power her body turned into a body that of a seven year old. Although great power comes with great price. I think my future self sacrificed more than just her body. But that is no longer of my concern... I plan to use this power to, if in case, the young Vongola fails to save the future._

_I am already dying so the price I will pay will probably be my life or perhaps my entire existence. And because my twin flames fight for dominance over my body my health detoriates even faster if I use it frequently. Chrome..." she stood up and opened the sliding door and stepped on the grass of her backyard. _

"_I...before I die... I made a wish list. The first thing I wanted to do was to have a little sister." Tsuki smiled and it began to drizzle "The second was... to attend school." Tsuki turned around so her back was facing Chrome. "The third was...ugh... I don't really recall it very much..." _

_Chrome bit her lip then mist began to surround her and was replaced by Mukuro. Tsuki looked up at the sky with an empty expression on her face. Her right hand reaching for the sky...then she felt herself being enveloped within a strong pair of arms into a tight hug. "Kufufufu, did you miss me little bunny?" Tsuki looked at him emotionlessly and shook her head._

"_No, it was very peaceful without you around." A tick mark appeared on his head. He raised a hand and used it to trace her jaw and cup her cheek. "Fufufu, you look charming without your eye patch on." She 'hmmed' "...I see... thank you I guess." _

_He pulled her closer to his chest and he leaned down to whisper something to her ear. Tsuki's eyes widened slightly before returning to her usual cold ones. He disappeared and turned back into Chrome. Tsuki caught her in time and smiled... "I guess... I could consider... falling in love..."_

* * *

HIHIHI!

I know you all love me because I made Tsuki ill and dying and yeah... sighs I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT TO MY STORY XDDDDDDDDD

LOTS OF LOVE MWAHHHHHHHH 3333


	16. Suddenly

OH MEH GOSH 200 REVIEWS!

THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Because of that I decided to upload two chapters :D.

* * *

The next day came and Tsuki's condition worsened. She wasn't able to attend school, Chrome took the initiative to tell Reborn of her condition.

"Is that so? How long has she been like that?" He said while sipping his espresso from his tea cup.

"Ever since we returned from the future. It also worsened to the point she can barely even get up but the doctor said that she'll be fine within two weeks if she takes her medication."

"...Then she can no longer come with us to the future. She'll only be a burden, tell her not to come with the rest by the end of the week. I'll notify the others about her condition. By the way, what's her illness?" Chrome bit her lip and remembered about the promise she made to her sister. "It's a very bad cold accompanied with intense migraine." She lied

"Hmph, that is bad." Chrome stood up from the chair and bowed. "I'll be going then." Reborn nodded then she left.

**XXX**

The Arcobaleno trials began that day. Tsuki remained inside of her house on her bed. Chrome took care of her for the rest of the day. Kyoko and Haru visited her and had a nice long chat.

"How are you feeling Tsuki-chan?" Kyoko asked while she replaced the towel on her forehead with a new one. "Ah... well I'd be lying if I told you I'm fine. Well I'm not feeling energetic at all."

"Hahi, what did the doctor say?" Chrome who entered the room was the one who replied "The doctor said she'll be fine within the week. She just needs to rest and avoid doing a lot of activities. The baby already gave my nee-san permission to be exempted from our travels." Kyoko frowned

"Is it really that bad? Do you want us to stay with you?" Tsuki smiled "No, the others need you two more than I do. Besides I've got Chrome here to assist me in the mean time." She yawned

"Hahi, you look extremely tired Tsuki-chan. Kyoko and I will be leaving now. Rest well Tsuki-chan!" Afterwards Haru and Kyoko left the room then finally left the household.

"Neh neh, Kyoko-chan don't you think Tsuki-chan's acting all weird?" Haru said while walking. Kyoko nodded and she now wore a sullen look on her face "It's like she has the face of a dying person. She looked really pale and tired too..." Haru's cheerful aura also darkened too. But she quickly regained her resolve.

"Hahi Kyoko-chan! We shouldn't be sulking. We have to do what we can for the others too!" Kyoko smiled and nodded "You're right!"

Tsuki, who was looking at her balcony, smiled and turned around muttering "...a dying person huh..." then returned back to her bed to rest.

Chrome stayed with her and never left her side. She fell asleep by her side on her bed that night. Tsuki patted her head and this woke the light sleeper Chrome up. "I-Is there anything you need nee-san?" Tsuki nodded with a soft look on her face "What is it?"

"I...don't want to become a part of your burden. I know that you're bounded as the Mist guardian of the young Vongola tenth and taking care of me but I'm old enough to take care of myself. Chrome, you don't have to serve me. Go to sleep in your room...okay?" she said with a smile. Chrome bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears then nodded.

"That's a good girl..." Chrome left and her face suddenly looked grim. "My time left here is getting shorter and shorter each day... my body's already weak. I wonder... what's life has left for me to see?" she muttered and then drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

A week has passed and Chrome informed her that Ietsuna had passed the Arcobaleno trials. He managed to collect the seals through combat and wit. The time when they leave also came, Chrome was reluctant at first but left when Tsuki convinced her she will be fine and gave her a goodluck charm. It was a four leaf clover inside of a bottle.

Chrome finally left and Tsuki took a deep breath. Before she could close her eyes she heard the doorbell ring. She also managed to recover a bit of strength and stood up to open the door. It was Aria...

The sky arcobaleno gave her a sad smile "How are you? My name is Aria. Although the introduction was unnecesary you knew who I was right?" Tsuki nodded and allowed the woman to come in. "Why are you here?" Aria sat down on the sofa, Tsuki sat across her.

"...You will play a big part in the future battle and...you-" Tsuki cut her off by chuckling lowly "I know, in the future I will meet your daughter. The family will protect her and the final battle would begin. I will... die in the future protecting the young Vongola." Aria smiled "That's one... I've got another important thing to tell you... regarding your memories."

"What is it?"

They had a nice long chat that day. Tsuki listened to Aria very carefully. When the latter finished, Tsuki stood up and took a deep breath. Aria stood up and hugged the young girl. "I'm sorry..." sha said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing? There's no need to apologize because this was bound to happen from the very beginning. I'm glad that you told me the truth about my past even though they were just fragments. That's why it's alright... Aria..." Aria pulled away from the hug then kissed the girl's forhead.

"For goodluck... I wish I could do something for you Tsuki-chan after all... you're like my daughter." Aria left and Tsuki finally got to rest. She fell asleep on her sofa as she was too tired to go to her bedroom. She woke up when her coughing got worse. She walked to the kitchen and there was blood...

She stared at it for a while and washed her hands. Then she was surrounded by pink smoke. Before she knew it... she was in the future.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 16


	17. Duo trouble

MINNA!

I'm so sorry for the late update. I was busy preparing for school to the point I forgot to create this chapter. Good thing my friend reminded me of it :D THANKS A BUNCH!

CHAPTER 17 :)))

* * *

Tsuki slowly opened her eyes and saw she was back in the future. Everyone looked at her with great interest. Tsuki on the other hand regained her composure and asked to be filled up with what happened. Chrome was the one who answered "Boss and the other guardians were invited to play a game called 'Choice'. The winner gets the 'tri-ni-set' policy and we trained using our box weapons with the help of your future self. But... we lost." She said the last part with a sad voice.

Tsuki on the other hand sighed and glanced at the Millfiore's team for a while before averting her gaze back to the Vongola team. You can say that despite having powerful box weapons they had a crushing defeat. Every participants had a wound, injury and blood dripping from their wounds. She also saw the Black Spell's boss standing slightly further from them.

There was an eerie silence between both teams, it was distrupted by Byakuran "It seems that your prince can't protect you this time." He took one step forward "How about we make a deal? I'm still willing to forgive you if you return to our side and if you do I'm willing to have a rematch against the Vongola." Yuni looked weary and slightly frightened.

Then there was a gunshot heard. Byakuran stopped on his tracks and faced the one who shot. It was the arcobaleno Reborn. "I can't stay quiet if the arcobaleno's boss is in a pinch." He said. Reborn smacked Ietsuna's head "Hey dame-Ietsuna, keep your guts together." Ietsuna still remained slightly shocked but somehow regained his composure.

"Yuni...sorry...but I-" Ietsuna stopped midway when he saw Tsuki walking towards Yuni and grabbed her hand and whispered something to her ear "I had a vision when I was asleep, and I saw you. I know what you're planning to do. I'll do what I can to support you." Reborn also looked somewhat puzzled with her action.

"Byakuran sorry but I can't allow you to have Yuni." Byakuran laughed evilly "It's not just Yuni I want... it's _you_." He emphasized the last part. Tsuki narrowed her eyes and sighed "If I join you... will you leave Yuni and the others alone?"

"That is if you're willing to." He said with a smile. Tsuki gave out an order "Listen whatever happens don't ever allow the enemy to take Yuni. I'll do what I can... Sawada-san I leave her to your hands." She walked forward and heard shouts and pleas saying she doesn't have to do this. Tsuki gave one last glance to Yuni and winked.

Yuni who saw this gave her a determined smile. When Tsuki was in front of Byakuran, he began to laugh and said "Sorry sorry but... I just doesn't feel complete without Yuni. Get them!" But nobody moved. Byakuran had a skeptical look on his face "Huh? I did say get them right?"

"O-ho... you did Byakuran-sama but..." Byakuran looked at their feet and saw that chains were restricting them. Byakuran turned to face Tsuki, before he could even speak she held out a finger to silence him. "Ah ah ah, not so fast Byakuran." Then she pointed to his feet. He gritted his teeth in anger and smirked "I never thought you were capable of such feat."

"What never thought I could lie? As if would tell you that. From the very start I knew you were going to get Yuni after you got me." She ran back to Vongola's side. "VOOOOOOOOI, nice one brat!" Squalo shouted. "No, it's too early to celebrate. Once I get farther away from them the power enchanted to those chains will weaken and they will manage to break free." All of them look at her with a skeptical look.

"I EXTREMELY don't understand it."

"Ahahaha, me too!" A tick mark appeared on Gokudera's head.

"IDIOTS! What she means is that the farther she is from them the chains will weaken and those bastards will finally be able to break free!" Tsuki mentally thanked Gokudera. "Oh and one more thing, the longer I keep it up the weaker it will get so..." Tsuki looked at the Millfiore's side and saw that Byakuran was the first one to break free.

They had a staring contest and Byakuran gave her one of his creepy sweet smiles "Tsu-chan I broke free first so you know what's going to happen next right?~" Tsuki gulped "A-as I was saying...ehem...RUN!" All of them ran as fast as they could Byakuran ran or most likely flew towards them but was blocked by one of Hibari's hedgehogs.

"VOOOOOOOOI! He's my prey you little brat!" Hibari simply 'hmphed'. "Hmm~ sorry but I'm not in a very nice mood today." Byakuran's eyes narrowed and his subordinates slightly flinched... Kikyo finally broke free and the other Funeral Wreath managed to break free to. They assisted Byakuran and he managed to catch up with the Vongola team.

His hands were about to reach Yuni's cape if not for a certain magma bursting out of nowhere. Though it didn't dealt some mental damage to the white man the duo managed to get as far as they could from him. "Kufufu... I won't allow you to do as you please Byakuran."

"Hmm, unfortunately for you Mukuro-san I already know how you're illusions work plus I know that you're body's just an illusion." Mukuro materialized in front of the man irritation visible on his sharp face. "Oya... well not for long anyway. My goal was to protect the Sky arcobaleno and the girl she was with."

Byakuran grinned "Oh is that so? Why are you protecting the girl you once looked up to only to find out she betrayed the family?" Mukuro's facial expression never faltered and thus Byakuran could not figure out what the illusionist was feeling "Kufufu, now now it's not like you to but into other people's business."

The white man chuckled "That's true, I've been to various parallel worlds but this was the first time I've seen that girl's existence. I couldn't help but get intrigued and get hit by curiousity you know."

"Kufufu, you do know that curiousity killed the cat?" with that Byakuran's innocent ego vanished for a second and sent a mini white dragon to hit his heart "But it was knowledge that brought it back to life." He finished while the illusion of Mukuro vanished. Byakuran brought out a packet of marshmallows and watched as the flames from the machine vanished. He brought a group of white mallows into his mouth all at once. On cue, the real funeral wreaths arrived and kneeled in front of Byakuran.

"Byakuran-sama, we apologize for allowing the enemy to escape please give us your command." Byakuran finished of his first pack and now moved on to his second pack of marshmallows. "I want all of you to capture Yuni-chan and Tsuki-chan alive and unharmed. I don't care what happens to the rest as long as you catch the two."

Bluebell pouted and clinged on Byakuran's arm "Boo Byakuran-sama why are you allowing a doll and a mere secretary to control you!" Byakuran let out a laughter before dropping the 'good' man act and threatened to cut her head off. She backed away out of fear and was caught by Kikyo. "If you don't mind this question Byakuran-sama, why have you suddenly gotten interested with Lady Yuni and her body guard?"

Byakuran stared at the group of mallows in his hands before stuffing it all in his mouth and gulping it down. "Yuni-chan possesses the power I want but her body guard's a different story. Tsuki-chan also has a similar power as I do and it's on par with the Tri-ni-set policy. That's why I want those two alive, do you understand?"

"Yes, we will do everything we can to capture Lady Yuni and her body guard alive." And the funeral wreaths dispersed...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 17


	18. Arrival of the First

Oh bummer school starts tomorrow,

Here comes the stress and paperwork -_-'' erm homework. So I guess this is the last update for this week, the next update will probably be by the weekend. Again thank you so much as in VERY MUCH for the love and support to my story!

I also want to thank Pure Red Crane, the very first person whom I beta'd her story. Well anyway, ENJOY CHAPTER 18!

* * *

**BACK IN THE PAST**

The team had split up and returned to their respective homes. Reborn asked Tsuki to watch over Yuni while they temporarily stay in the past. Chrome, on the other hand, requested her sister if she could stay in Kokuyo Land because Mukuro told her to. "Well if that's what you really want to do then why not Chrome."

She bowed and temporarily parted ways with Yuni and Tsuki. While the duo were walking Yuni asked Tsuki a question "Say Tsuki... where did you get you're pacifier from?" Tsuki thought for a while before getting her stuffed bunny from the bag and removing the pacifier from it. She showed the black pacifier to Yuni. "The memory was perfectly etched in my mind. The person who gave it and the reson why I'm still alive."

"Now that you've mentioned it. Byakuran-san did mention that you didn't exist in other parallel worlds." Tsuki pocketed the pacifier as she was too lazy to return the item back inside of her stuffed bunny. "That's because in other parallel worlds I was dead." Yuni's eyes widened for a bit

"I'll tell you the rest of the details inside of my house." Tsuki stopped in front of her gate before reaching in her pocket to get her keys. "Come." She gestured for the sky arcobaleno to follow her inside.

Once they were both inside. Tsuki immediately prepared tea and snacks for Yuni. "Thank you very much." Yuni sipped her tea and nibbled on her cookie "As I was saying before my existence in other parallel worlds was unknown because I was dead. To tell you the truth... I should also be dead in this world."

Tsuki took her tea cup and sipped her tea and continued her story "Your mother Aria, came to my house a few days ago in this era to tell me something important. It was a memory fragment, particularly mine. She told me that I was supposedly dead and buried under a destroyed building. Then I remembered what happened back then.

My family, whose identity I still don't know, left me inside of a building in panic because there was an attack. I was inside the toilet unable to escape because my only exit route which was the door was blocked. I remember everything collapsing and crushing my body in the process. That was when I met a certain person...

_FLASHBACK_

"_Awaken little one." Tsuki woke up and stood up and faced the stranger "Who are you?" she said. The woman had a beautiful face almost resembling a porcelain doll. She wore a dress that of a nobilty and had a soft expression. All in all she was like an angel... "Are you an angel?"_

_The woman chuckled "You could say I am one. But I am not here to send you to death." Tsuki had a skeptical look on her face. "I am here to grant you another chance in life." _

"_Another...chance?" the angel nodded "Yes another chance but there's a condition." Tsuki thought for a while before nodding. The woman held out her two hands and there appeared a dark pacifier and handed it to the young girl. "Listen very carefully little one, this pacifier is your life and soul. If it is to fall on wrong hands your life would be in grave danger." The young one nodded._

"_This pacifier has power to match the tri-ni-set policy. It has the power to save or to destroy mankind depending on what you wish." The angel continued. "What's t-tri-ni-set?"_

"_The tri-ni-set policy is the beginning and the end of the world. To put it simply it's a policy that created the world. It also has the power to destroy it." Tsuki looked at the angel with confusion "But wasn't the one who made the world was God?" the beatiful creature laughed "That's true little one but God was also the one who created the policy. And it was governed by powerful and omnipotent beings. They were the first humans that ever existed."_

"_So they're like Adam and Eve?" the angel nodded "Something like that but time passed and their kind drastically decreased in numbers until two beings remained. A man and a woman. The maintenance of the policy proved to be a great task with just the two of them to the point they decided to split it in 3 groups of 7." _

"_Um...3 groups of 7?" the angel nodded "Yes namely the Vongola Rings which were handed down to the Vongola family, the Mare rings which were under the Giglio Nero family's watchful eyes and finally the Arcobaleno pacifiers which were given to the seven strongest humans on earth." The woman finished "Um... if the pacifiers are given the the strongest seven then does that make me one of those strong people?"_

_The angel smiled and patted her head "No, but you are strong in your own way little one but I will tell you a secret. Do you promise not to tell anyone asides from the descendants of 'Adam and Eve?'" the young girl nodded "How would I know if they are the descendants of 'Adam and Eve'?"_

"_Oh you'll just know... anyway regarding the secret 'Eve' had a vision that something absolutely terrible would happen on earth. God, who heard this, told them to seal the remaining power in the form of a pacifier and tasked them to hand it to an angel to be given to a pure soul. That's what happened, when I died my soul became an angel and 'Eve' gave me the pacifier and told me everything._

_Then centuried passed and here I am now giving this pacifier to you little one... you were destined to protect earth's last piece of hope when all else fails but... at an extremely great is your life little one..." she said sadly_

"_My life? B-but didn't you say you'll give me another chance in life?" the angel held her hand and they walked in the garden "Yes but your life would not last long... my child you will receive power but the strain on your body would be great to the point you will fall ill and eventually vanish."_

"_So whatever choice I make I would still die?" the angel looked at her with pity and nodded slowly "Then... I accept." Tsuki said with a smile. The angel was shocked, she let go of her hand and kneeled down in front of the young girl gently holding her shoulders "Are you sure?"_

_She nodded and continued to smile but deep inside she wanted to cry "Angel-san an old lady once told me that we live life alone and what makes it worthwhile is the illusion of love. At first I didn't understand what she was trying to say but ever since I died and talked with you I could somehow understand..." Tsuki stopped on her tracks and felt the wind pass by her. "Angel-san I don't care what the conditions or the risks are so please grant me another chance in life!"_

_The angel was moved by her determination and smiled "Little one you will forget all of your memories and live till the destined day. Do not speak of the power you have lest face the consequences. I am always at your side..." A blinding light surrounded little Tsuki "U-um what is your name?" _

_The beautiful creature had spread its wings and turned around smiling "My name is-"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Yuni held out her pacifier and told her about what would happen in the future. "The final battle would happen in the forest and there I would die reviving the Arcobaleno and..."

"I would die saving the young Vongola." Tsuki continued. Yuni nodded "Right, tomorrow we would call forth the wills of the rings dormant within the Vongola rings." Tsuki looked at Yuni slightly skeptical "But the young Vongola haven't received his power from the Vongola bosses." Yuni shook her head "He did back in the future. It was your future self that guided him. To be truthful the family thought he would die by your hit."

"Then that means he's got a lot more of training to do in the future." Yuni nodded "We better sleep it's getting late anyway." Tsuki got up and coughed "Tsuki-chan don't push yourself too hard..." the sky arcobaleno supported Tsuki and led her to her room "Thank you Yuni..." she muttered.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The Arcobaleno gathered at the shrine together with the Vongola family excluding the girls. They were waiting for Tsuki and Yuni's arrival. "Tch that Yoruno and girl's late!" Gokudera cussed "Maa maa they'll be here soon. They must've stayed up late talking with each other." The ever happy-go-lucky Yamamoto said. "EXTREME!"

"SHUT IT TURF TOP!"

"WHAT WAS THAT OCTOPUS HEAD?" Yamamoto tried to calm Ryohei and Gokudera down but ended up with being included in the argument. Ietsuna could only sweat drop at their anticts. "What's taking them so long!" Lal snapped.

"Well maybe if you guys looked around a bit then you might've spotted us." Said someone. Colonelo's survival insticts heightened "Who's there!" A shadow appeared just beside the Arcobaleno and there gracefully landed Tsuki with Yuni. She closed her umbrella and greeted "Yo, sorry for being late though we've been here hours ago."

Tsuki was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt with green sleves and had a the number '27' embedded on its back. She wore brown shorts accompanied with black thigh length socks and brown boots. She also sported headphones resting on her neck and a chained necklace that held her pacifier around her neck. The pacifier was inside a black pouch.

Yuni on the other hand wore a light green dress complimented with a dark green bolero. Her pacifier hung loosely on her neck with a pink ribbon inside some sort of pouch. She wore brown cowboy boots and didn't wear her head dress. She bowed "Good morning."

Reborn cleared his mouth "We better start-" he was cut off when Skull spoke up "Hey where's the sky Arcobaleno?" this was one of those rare moments wherein Skull actually thought rationally "She might be probably watching from somewhere. Anyway, Ietsuna lift your hand where your ring is placed in front of you." Ietsuna follwed his tutor's instructions and did what he was told.

Suddenly the Arcobaleno pacifiers began to glow simulataneously as did the Vongola rings. Yuni was in a prayer like form while Tsuki placed her headphones on and played her playlist. She silently hummed the tune of her favorite song and leaned against the bark of tree slightly farther away from them to avoid distractions.

Her playlist was composed of 27 songs and when it reached the 18th song which was "Iris" by Goo goo dolls she noticed that the glow aorund Yuni's pacifier began to weaken. She turned off her Ipod and placed her head phones back on her neck. She walked near to Yuni's side and gently tapped her shoulder. Yuni, knowing what she meant, intertwined her hands with Tsuki's and placed her forhead on hers.

Reborn and co. Who saw this simply remained quiet. A few moments later an image materialized in front of Ietsuna and others. "Allow me to introduce to you who this person standing in front of your very eyes is... the founder of Vongola, Vongola I, Vongola Primo."

**XXX**

"He looks so young." Skull commented. Tsuki sighed and returned her hands pack into the pockets of her shorts. The first silently glanced at her before returning his gaze back to Ietsuna. "Vongola Decimo it seems that you have your backs by the wall." Ietsuna's eyes widened "How did-"

"The wills of the first generation are said to reside within the Vongola rings. So techinically they know what happens inside and out of Vongola through the rings. It is said with the power of the Arcobaleno the wills could be called forth." Reborn explained.

"I never answered to the wills of the Arcobaleno and I never will again. However this time was an exeption because of those two girls." Vongola Primo said "Vongola Decimo, you have yet to receive the real power of the Vongola family. You will be tested to deem if you are worthy of the inheritance. Tonight you will meet with the other guardians." He added

Vongola Primo gave one last sympathetic look to Tsuki before finally vanishing. _I don't need your pity... _she thought "Well I'll be assigning tutors to the guardians. The guardian of the cloud gets Skull, the cloud Arcobaleno."

"I'll tutor you like hell so you better prepare yourself." Hibari gave one scary glare which was enough to silence the poor lackey. "The guardian of the mist gets Viper, the mist Arcobaleno."

"Yare yare, I can't believe we're doing this for free..." Marmon or Viper complained. "The lightning guardian gets Verde, the lightning Arcobaleno."

"Hmph..." Verde's 'cool' reply "The guardian of the sun, gets me."

"OOOOH EXTREME!" Ryohei thrusted his fists "The guardian of the rain gets Colonello, the rain Arcobaleno."

"Haha, I look forward to working with you kid!" Colonello smirked "You better prepare yourself kora!". "The storm guardian gets Fon, the storm Arcobaleno."

"Hmph." Was Gokudera's only reply. "And Ietsuna gets Yuni. That's-" Reborn was cut off when Yuni spoke up "Uncle Reborn please wait a minute. Yoruno Tsuki mentors all of the guardians depending which one of them comes first." Tsuki looked at her blankly before digesting the information in her mind _that Yuni...she must've got something in mind... _"Well it's fine by me."

"H-Hey why kora!" there are only seven Arcobalenos and only one half Arcobaleno but why should someone like her mentor the guardians? "Hm, I have a wider experience in battles and I haven't done anything quite useful to any of you guys lately. So I want to help out through this way." Tsuki explained.

Reborn smirked "Fine, for now all of you better head back and wait for something happen. That's all for today." The others left with their respective tutors. Mukuro asked Chrome to stay at Kokuyo land for the mean time so that means she wont stay with Tsuki. Yuni on the other hand has to stay with Ietsuna so that she could guide him, which means she can't stay with her either.

Hibari Kyoya well as usual has to return to his precious school to maintain the perfect order within it. Not that he was welcome in her home anyway. Tsuki sighed and left alone. That night she stopped by the playground and sat on the swing thinking about a lot of things. Things like, where her soul would go to when she would die, if she could remember her past, if she'll use her pacifier's power to save earth, if...

She stopped swinging and stared at the ground for a while before lifting her head up to look at the sky. It was a full moon then... she had another vision. _Mist, battle, evil, blood, anger, what are these visions about? Could it be about the trials? _Then a flame appeared in front of her "...Vongola...Primo?" The will of the first was right in front of her with a melanholic look on his face.

"You...why did you go that far just to call us?" she looked at his slightly skeptical but after giving it a thought she calmed down and began swinging. "I...how am I supposed to explain this... well I'll die sooner or later because of my power and illness. I don't even remember my past and..." she stopped

"And I don't want them to return back to a past which has a terrible future ahead of them. I could always use my power to reverse all the chaos that will happen but there's no gurantee that they will be safe." Giotto looked at her with great sympathy "Still...your entire existence just for the sake of the family?"

She touched her right eye which now had no patch on it. "The condition was made I can no longer reverse it. What's done is done and I have no regrets." Tsuki stood up and placed her hands back in her pockets. She stared at Primo before she finally decided to say something "Primo-san please don't give me that sympathetic look. Besides, the welfare of the young Vongola and his family is my top priority now."

"Why?" He asked as she walked away. "Why you ask? I... I'm not really sure at all I just feel this weird connection with Sawada-san as if he was like a... brother. But I am also doing this because I am his body guard." She smiled and bowed "Then... good night." Then left...

**XXX**

Primo just stood there trying to absorb what just happened. His hyper intuition feels that she was telling the truth and at the same time a lie. Which part was the lie? Suddenly five flames appeared and the first guardians materialized by his side "Hey Primo what are you doing here?" his best friend and right man asked.

"Ah G... I was talking with the other girl that called us." Asari, the first generation rain guardian, thought for a while "Hm, if I'm not mistaken she was the one that was willing to sacrifice her entire existence just to call us." The lazy first generation lightning guardian Lampo, for the first time acted a bit mature "Isn't that a bit too much? The Sky Arcobaleno I could understand but that girl... she's... I don't know how to say this but she's too willing to do everything what it takes for the family."

Giotto nodded "And for some odd reason when I talked to her she felt so... familiar." G had a serious look on his face "What do you mean Primo?"

"I don't know G but that girl is to be watched. It seems that she also possesses the ability to peer into the future but only for a short time." Primo turned his head to Alaude who in turn nodded before disappearing. "And I feel that something's bound to go wrong..."

* * *

SEE YA ALL VERY SOON! :DDDD


	19. Three Years Ago: A Shadow and the Owl

It has been an eternity since I've last updated

I'm so sorry guys! School has been a real pain in the neck ;_; I'm also very sorry that the story seemed short cut-ed I don't remember the rest of the details anymore and I lost my draft. Oh well! I will try to be more active from now on :DDDDD

I bring you the latest chappy :P

* * *

When Tsuki returned home, she was greeted by Yuni who had a very serious look on her face "Tsuki-chan, we have to deal with something else." Tsuki simply stared back "What do you mean?"

"The future that our paths will encounter… I have seen that it will all be destroyed because of the first generation mist guardian." Tsuki thought about that man. He was the first guardian of the mist and the one that deceived the first. "What problem will that person cause this time?"

"He will hold the girls and me as his hostage." Tsuki nodded signaling her to continue "I have thought of a plan however it would be very risky."

Tsuki replied "What's life without risks? It would be just a strait and smooth road yet dull when ventured. So, what is it that you are planning?"

There was silence, but Yuni answered "Tsuki-chan… we should meddle with the trials."

"Meddle with the trials? Wouldn't that be sensed by the first?"

Yuni shook her head "That's because we're going to do it without being seen."

"You mean stealth?"

"Invisibility!" Yuni said enthusiastically.

Tsuki groaned and sighed but eventually agreed and even planned a strategy with Yuni. "Yuni, you better be sure that this plan will work."

"Of course, that would be what you would call as 'psychic perks'." Tsuki chuckled at Yuni's childish side. If only she would show more of that side.

"So we don't have anything to do with the rest of the trials, our main concern would be the final trial correct?" Yuni nodded

"Then we should wait for the right moment and that would be a few days from now…"

The day ended with sky painted with the color of vivid orange. However if you look even farther to where the sun was you would see the color of crimson spread across the horizon…

**XXX**

The time of the final trial had begun. According to Yuni's vision, the other guardians were able to pass the trial and today's the day of the mist inheritance ceremony. In preparation Yuni had already left to join Ietsuna, while Tsuki prepared the dress she would wear… _Just a few more days left _

She decided she would wear a gray long sleeved t-shirt with an orange short-sleeved top. She complimented her top with black jeans and her favorite blue sneakers. Today at sunset, the battle will commence…

For the mean time she decided to take a quick nap…

**XXX**

"_Little one… little one…" someone was shaking her body "Awaken now little one, we do not have much time left…" Tsuki awoken and saw the angel that gave her that pacifier… the one that gave her the second chance in life "What is it that you need?"_

"_Little one, I fear that something dangerous has already made its move here and some place far." The angel snapped her fingers and a wooden bench appeared out of nowhere. She invited her to sit down "So what is it that you would want me to do?"_

"_I'm afraid that some things will be sped up, but not your death. Memories I feel…" the angel patted her head "By the time you have remembered everything, little one, promise me that you will finish your oath between you and I." Tsuki nodded "But… why?"_

"_My precious moon, a promise between you and I is our lifeline. Once you have agreed to make a pact with an angel your soul and that angel's soul would be tied by the string of life and if the oath would be broken, yours and my soul would be sealed forever in a never ending cycle of suffering."_

"_You mean we will live but we will always suffer?"_

"_Yes, because you see my one and only moon a pact with an angel is very VERY holy and pure once it is broken it is considered as a grave sin; an impurity. If it was the human soul that broke the vow he, together with the angel he formed a pact with, will reincarnate into human beings destined to suffer in a very cruel world far worst than the purgatory. If it was the angel that broke the oath, she will lose her wings and turn into a human forever to suffer the sins of the humans; a scapegoat. While the human lives a life of sin and his soul would forever reincarnate into a sinful creature and the scapegoat must die for him."_

"_That's… cruel…"_

"_Indeed, so my dear child I am requesting you that you should never forget our vow…our deal…"_

"_I understand… and…"_

"_Yes?" The angel stood up holding Tsuki's hands as if she was her daughter "What is your name?"_

_The pure being chuckled and they stopped before a waterfall, and she spread her wings then Tsuki held onto both of her hands as the mystical creature let go of her, she said in a low voice… "Elena…"_

**XXX**

Tsuki rubbed her eyes and checked the clock seeing that it was already time she finally got up and grabbed her pacifier. She placed it around her neck and left her home while muttering "Elena… what a wonderful name for an angel."

She did arrive at the right time and saw the ever cruel mafiaso Reborn and the other arcobalenos having difficulty breaching the barrier. "Hey! I know you're there. You're sister and the others are inside." He said

The calm moon came out from her hiding spot and brought out her pacifier "The reason you can't breach this barrier is because Yuni's already worn out. I can help destroy it if you listen to what I say…"

The other arcobaleno stopped and listened… "Alright, your plan may sound quite unreasonable but with your stature I suppose we may try this one out." Verde said while readjusting his glasses.

"Hurry we don't have much time left…" Tsuki brought out her pacifier from her pouch then little by little the barrier began to weaken. Hibari went on a rampage right after the cloud arcobaleno stole his armband. The Arcobalenos were finally able to get inside and witness an interesting scene… an unconscious Ietsuna was held hostage by Daemon spade together with the girls inside the orb.

"Nufufu, I certainly didn't expect backup… and a girl." He eyed her with predatory eyes. His eyes suddenly narrowed 'Why does she have _her_ scent?' He dropped the 10th generation boss and in one swift movement he appeared right before Tsuki. When she noticed it was too late he had knocked her out.

The Arcobaleno could not meddle because it may cause the trial to be canceled. Plus, the mischievous 1st generation mist guardian had cast illusions to make the others become paralyzed. He slowly lifted the back side of her shirt and saw _that _mark… the mark which had killed _her_. _She's the one… the one I've been looking for… _he gently lifted her up bridal position and was about to get away only to be stopped by another illusionist.

"Kufufu, I won't allow you to take her away because she is _mine_." Mukuro broke out of the orb and held his trident in offensive position "Nufufu, what an interesting being you are however-" Yep, however our little moon awoke way to soon and wrestled the first generation mist guardian "No one knocks me out without me noticing!" The atmosphere's temperature literally dropped and chains suddenly surrounded Daemon Spade the others became uncoscious.

"Oh~ so you were raised by the notorious Vendice. It's strange that you resemble the tenth generation boss over there so much…" Tsuki suddenly turned into a heartless being and held her hand out and binded Daemon Spade in his place "Nufufu- I must say you're- strong" "Shut up will you!"

A dark shadow suddenly crept around Tsuki's legs. Mukuro who noticed this simply stared at her. _Kufufu looks like little bunny here finally lost her control… I wonder what caused her to become so pressured? It's been 3 years since I've seen that form of hers at times like this… _Mukuro harshly grabbed Tsuki's hand and she almost fell on the ground but she was caught in one swift movement by Mukuro. Then he kissed her mouth to MOUTH.

The shock of this action stopped the darkness looming over Tsuki. What's more ghastly is that she wasn't pulling back. She hung her hand around Mukuro's neck while she cried… CRIED… **CRIED… **_**CRIED… **__**CRIED… C-R-I-E-D**_

"Oh so even this grouchy little lion can be a cute little bunny after all." She cried on Mukuro's shoulder "It's been 3 years since I've last saw that form of yours. Were you scared?" she nodded like an innocent child crying on the shoulder of her mother. Mukuro smirked and patted her back in an attempt to comfort her…

Daemon Spade, who saw this, smirked "Fine I admit defeat. It seems that she isn't in the mood to fight." He pointed at Tsuki who now fell asleep "Oya? What does she have to do with our fight?"

"Nufufu… bring out your box." Mukuro gently placed her on the ground then brought out his box. He received his inheritance but before he completely vanished he gave one last kiss on Tsuki's cheek and muttered some words before vanishing into thin air.

Tsuki woke up but was pretty weak to stand so she was lifted bridal style by Mukuro "Kufufu, good morning my sweet angel~" he teased

"… How are the others?" Mukuro 'tched' "Oh they're fine, just a little unconscious that's all."

"Then bring them back to normal."

"What?"

"I know that man casted an illusion over them, I need you to remove it." Mukuro's tick mark grew even bigger but decided to shrug it off and with the snap of his fingers the illusion was dispelled and everyone woke up. "Ugh my head…" Ietsuna rubbed his sore head. Before anybody could get up the first generation boss appeared right before him and deemed him worthy for his inheritance…

Before the boss vanished, he gave one last look at Tsuki and as if reading her mind he nodded his head…

**XXX**

Though the day was quite short, Tsuki felt it was long… when she gathered her strength she had a stroll in a park and there she sat on a swing and there appeared the first generation sky boss. "Is there anything you need to discuss with me?"

"Primo… while I was on a rampage I had this blurry memory…and I saw… you"


End file.
